A Blinded Fighter 3-4
by YaoiFan22
Summary: This is the Sequel to A Blinded Fighter 1-2. This includes the Link Joker and Legion Mate Seasons.
1. Naoki PLays

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Naoki Plays

Aichi's POV

Chris had **_Polaris_** attack **_Ezel_** but it didn't seem to have worked like he thought. He thought the attack would finish me which wasn't the case. I **_Cross-Rode_** **_Platina_** **_Ezel_** activating his **_Ultimate Break_**.

 ** _Platinum Spirit Pact_** was enough to end the **Game** with me as the winner. This win solidified my **Team's** spot as the winners of the **VF Circuit**.

Kamui ran up saying we won making me smile. "He's right, you did it Aichi" Misaki said to my left making me nod smiling wider. Dr. O said it's not every day this happens.

Not every day that a group of Players rises to the top so quickly. Dr. O told me I made the **Tournament** special but I shook my head to hide a smile.

Time Skip: a few Months Later

Many people are playing **_Trading Card Games_** now. Just another part of the day I guess. My friends and I got hooked on the **Card Game** ** _Cardfight Vanguard_** and we can't get enough of it.

I entered **High School** a couple of months after the **VF Circuit**. My **High School** is **_Miyagi Academy_**.

"Morning Aichi" I smiled when I heard Misaki's voice. "Morning Misaki, it's good to see you" I greeted before she asked if I was used to my new **School** yet. "Somewhat I guess" I frowned looking at the ground.

I listened to what the **Teacher** was saying about **_Globalization_** hoping he doesn't call on me. Rarely ever is it to do something besides read out loud.

He called on me asking me, when I stood, a question. A question regarding how to stay relevant to the **_Global Age_**. I heard many of my classmates say that I looked like I was about to cry.

"Being relevant to the incoming **_Global Age_** could be redefining the role of **_Government_** across the **Nations**. There's a strong need for that as **Nations** face challenges of global competition" I answered.

He said it was well done with my 'handicap' which is why I didn't want to speak. They've been doing that since they found out I couldn't read their **Textbooks**. I sat down clenching my jeans.

My face was heating from the embarrassment of being laughed at for being half-blind again. It wasn't anything to laugh at and the reason I never mentioned anything at my last **School**.

After Class a girl came by my Desk. She told me I have to sign up for a **Club** or **School Activity**. It was mandatory for every student to join one.

"You mean something like a Hobby that's at this **School** right?" I asked making her nod. "What's yours?" she asked making me sigh. "It's a popular **Trading Card Game** that has nothing to do with education or occupations.

 ** _Cardfight Vanguard_** " I told her. **Clubs** or **Activities** that don't do well in the outside world aren't permitted by the **_Council_** here.

"It's not on the list" she told me making me sigh. "And that's why I haven't signed up for a **Club** " I told her leaving the room. I wasn't slumping or anything though since I already knew there wasn't a chance for one to already exist.

Walking out of the **School** I picked up my bag to my chest. This makes it easier to put away my **Deck Case**.

Smiling I went quickly to **_Card Capital_** hearing a familiar voice behind me. I walked the **City** knowing Naoki was following me. I didn't call him out on it.

He was probably trying to figure out why I was so different outside of **School** than in it. "Evening guys!" I smiled when the doors to **_Card Capital_** opened.

I sat at a Table with Chris and friends making me smile. "I'm glad you guys could make it" sitting down as I said it. They told me they were on a research trip to find out what kind of **_Cardfighting_** in other **Countries** is like.

Chris said the **_Japanese Cardfighters_** prove their skills making me smile. "How's Kenji fitting in at **_SIT_**?" I asked just remembering to ask them.

Chris said that he's doing well and has the Grades to prove it. Lee said he wasn't at his level yet making me cover a snicker when Chris said something. Said that Kenji beat him last time.

Ali told me I have to introduce him to the local girls making me scratch the back of my neck. I saw Naoki next to me his back to me.

"Hey Naoki" I smiled before he faced me. He told me I act differently than I do at **School**. Said that it was cool I have friends in different **Countries**.

He asked what I did to be so popular shocking me. Taking my **Deck** from my bag I gave it to him.

"Through **Vanguard Tournaments** with my friends" I smiled handing it to him. He looked at my cards before he asked how a bunch of cards could make me popular. "They're cards for a certain **Card Game** " I told him looking at Lee and Chris.

Chris asked if he seriously never heard of **_Vanguard_** before. Chris said that it's become one of the biggest Hobbies in the World.

Naoki asked what the point was and before I could stop Lee from talking he already said it. Lee explained that there are **Tournaments** all over the world. He also asked if it's ringing a bell and if he was born in a **Cave** because it wasn't.

"Lee that's enough. If he hasn't heard about it he hasn't heard about it" I told him feeling bad for Naoki.

He was getting angry but I'm glad he directed his temper onto me and no one else. Ali however spoke but I didn't listen. Naoki asked if this is what I was into looking at my **Deck**.

"Yes it is, many bad people are into it because it's spreading worldwide. If they reach the top of it they'll basically rule the World" I joked.

Naoki didn't think it was funny so I asked if he wanted to play. He opened his hand near his head saying he will. Because his hand was open it gave Shin a place to put a recently stocked **_Trial Deck_**.

He told Naoki to take good care of it because he's only lending it to him. Naoki thanked him before **_SIT Genius_** joked about his first ever opponent.

About choosing a **_World Champion Fighter_** as his first opponent. I think that went over Naoki's head because he never mentioned it. After a while Lee asked if he was done with the **Rule Book** yet.

Naoki nodded making me smile. "Then I'll explain the **Rules** more thoroughly as we play" I told him glad I can teach someone who really doesn't know the **Rules**.

"Is it okay if I take the first turn?" I smiled shocking him. "Thanks. First you place a **_Grade 0_** **Unit** face-down in the **_Vanguard Circle_**.

And place you're **Deck** in the vertical rectangle on the right" I smiled showing him where exactly. "Draw your first five cards to make your hand.

You have to make sure you have a **_Grade 1_** , **_2_** , and **_3_** **Unit** in your hand. If you don't like your hand in general you can switch the amount you don't want with new cards. That doesn't always mean you'll get the ones you want though" I smiled.

"Now you have to imagine… you have to picture yourself on **_Cray_**. **_Cray_** is a **Planet** similar to **_Earth_** in many ways" I smiled.

We were in a rocky plain with **_SIT Genius_** , Shin, **_Darkquartz_** , and **_Amnesty Messiah_** which surprised Naoki. Not the place itself but the people who were also here. "You only have two powers here: one is to summon the creatures of **_Cray_** to battle for you called a 'call'" I smiled.

"You 'call' the **Units** in your hand to the circles surrounding the first **Unit** on the field. Each card has a **Grade** number and an amount of power that they have" I explained pointing to them on my cards.

"The second ability is where you take the form of one of the **Units**. This **Skill** is known as a 'ride' and the **Unit** we take the form of is called the **Vanguard** " I explained. It worked for him so I continued.

"The **Vanguard** is the most important **Unit** that we have. The battle starts when they step foot on **_Cray_**.

When we flip the card we put face down we say simultaneously 'stand up **Vanguard**!'" I smiled. We stood the **Vanguard** once I finished saying that. I stood **_Angelic Liberator_** while Naoki stood **_Stone Bullet Eradicator_**.

 ** _Darkquartz_** told me **_Houki_** is from the **_Narukami Clan_** which I was thankful for. "Now our Spirits have materialized on **_Cray_**.

I hope you can keep up, this **Game** can move pretty fast" I smiled drawing a card. I explained that having a **_Grade 1_** in hand you can ride it which I did. **_Little Liberator, Marron_** is who I rode.

I also called **_Future Liberator,_** **_Llew_** to the back middle. "Because I went first I can't attack this turn.

Now it's your turn" I smiled. **_Red River Dragoon_** was ridden before I explained the **Rearguards**. About how you can call **Units** in the **_Rearguard Circles_** as long as they're equal or lower than the **Vanguard's Grade**.

"The **Vanguard** may lead the attack but the Hero is nothing without his comrades" I told him smiling at my **Units**. **_Dust Storm Eradicator_** was called to the front left.

"Because you went second you get the first attack. The **Unit** attacks by turning the **Unit** on its side in a 'rest' position" I explained. He said **_Red River_** was going to attack so I spoke.

"You have to reveal and keep the top card of your **Deck** when the **Vanguard** attacks. It's called a ' **Drive Check** '" I explained.

"If there's a mark in the top right corner that's a **Trigger**. In this case you have a **_Critical Trigger_**. A **_Critical Trigger_** increases the damage done by one and additionally adds 5000 Power to a **Unit** of your choosing" I smiled.

"For example you can give the power to **_Dust Storm_** and the **_Critical_** to **_Red River_** " pointing to the **Units** as I spoke. He said that was a plan before he did it.

Because he dealt me two damage I told him that I have to place two cards from the top of my **Deck** to the **Damage Zone**. "You have to check for **Triggers** when you move them over to the **Damage Zone** " I explained as I placed the cards. "You need to deal six damage to win the **Game** " I smiled.

He told **_Dust Storm_** to attack **_Marron_** before I held up a card. "This is how you defend attacks.

You can use the cards in your hand in and in the **Rearguard** to stop attacks" I smiled. I asked **_Fortune Liberator_** to guard the attack. "The defensive amount is the number printed on the side of the card" I told him before I picked **_Fortune_** up.

"Once the attack is done, stopped, or nullified the **Unit** you guard with is sent to the **Drop Zone** " placing **_Fortune_** there. I said it was my turn now before I drew a card.

I smiled at the **Unit** I drew glad to see my friend. "Because I have a **_Grade 2_** in my hand I can ride the **Vanguard** " I smiled before I rose my friend in the air. "Arise my **Avatar**! I ride **_Blaster Blade Liberator_** " placing him in the **_Vanguard Circle_**.

Chris was surprised to see **_Blaster Blade_** in the **_Gold Paladin Clan_**. Lee said that my new Deck was incredible.

I wasn't going to agree or disagree with the opinion. Ali said that no one can expect anything less from the **Champion**. Technically they are to for winning the **_Singapore Stage_**.

Calling **_Galatine_** and **_Zoom Down Eagle_** I asked **_Eagle_** to attack from the front right. " **Units** in the back row can give their power to the **Unit** in front of them" I explained.

 ** _Llew_** supported **_Blaster Blade_** in an attack against **_Red River_**. Looking up I saw he was having fun making me smile. This seemed to snap him out of his daze making me frown.

He was actually having fun before he went stoic again. He thinks I'm a dork but I could care less what someone thinks of me.

He told me to hit him so I asked **_Galatine_** to attack next. Naoki got a **Trigger** but I don't know what one it is. " ** _Draw Trigger_** " Chris told me making me thank him.

"Stand" Ali said "and then" Lee said "draw" Chris said in order. It seems Naoki didn't know what to do so they reminded him.

Naoki rode **_Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon_** saying it's his **Avatar**. He said he was going to show me how 'skilled' he is making me smile. 'He just started how 'skilled' can he be?' **_Darkquartz_** asked.

It made me cover my mouth to hide a laugh. He was too into the **Game** and thinks I'm as weak as I am at **School** when it comes to **_Vanguard_**.

 ** _Dust Storm_** moved back after he called two **Units**. He also called two more **Units** after he moved **_Dust Storm_** back. Naoki had **_Thunder Boom_** attack then another one.

It was my turn so I rode **_Dignified Gold Dragon_**. Not long after it was Naoki's turn where he rode **_Discharging Dragon_**.

We seemed to have gathered a crowd of awed young **Cardfighters**. **_SIT Genius_** looked at me with odd colors making me smile. Naoki was having fun, that was all I cared about.

I asked **_Llew_** to support **_Gold Dragon_** in an attack against **_Discharging Dragon_**. I won the **Match** but I wasn't surprised when he left right after.

I got a text from Taishi asking if I was at **_Card Capital_**. I ran out of the **Card Shop** to see if I can see Naoki but he already turned a corner. I had forgotten about the text before I heard Kai say my name.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you're here" I smiled forcing down a blush. I was worried about Naoki though because I know he likes the **Game** but he hates to lose.

We went into the **Card Shop** and grabbed a Table where I told them what happened. Taishi said that beating my classmate in a fight sounds like fun. He had wondered what the problem was.

"I should've gone easier on him. He's never been interested in anything before and he hates to lose" I told them.

Chris told them that I tried hard to let him win his first **Match**. Lee told them that Naoki insisted on playing all his **Units**. It left him without a **Unit** to guard with.

Just like Morikawa, who wasn't mentioned. Ali said it's a rookie mistake and that some people never learn.

Izaki asked if I was having trouble finding people to play at the elite **School**. I frowned a bit saying it had nothing to do with that. "The **_Student Council_** , as well as the Staff there, doesn't tolerate anything that won't help a student's progress.

I had mentioned **_Vanguard_** once in Class and the **Teacher** wasn't so happy with the fact I mentioned it. Was angry because I should pay more attention to my studies than a hobby" I told them.

Taishi told me that their **School** has their own **_Vanguard Club_**. He also mentioned that it's not too late to change **Schools**. "I can't do that Miwa" I told him before I sighed.

"Besides I think it's better to graduate an Elite **School** than one that isn't. The **College** I want to get accepted to in a few years is one of the best in the World" I told him.

"Which **School**?" Chris asked making me smile. " ** _Institute of Culinary Education_** or **_University of California, Berkley_** " I told them. Kai got up before I asked if he had to leave.

"Naoki bought the Deck before he left. I would decide which one you're better at, cooking or **_Evironmental Studies_** before you worry about the **School** " he told me.

Morikawa begged me to switch **Schools** to do his Homework. He needs it apparently from what Izaki said. He told me Morikawa needs help in every subject making me smile slightly.

Time Skip: Next Day

Emi bugged me about not signing up for a **Club** yet. I was eating one of the **_Savory Italian Frittatas_** I made this morning. It was easy to make with only 6 **Servings** in thirty minutes.

"There's not many things I'm interested in Emi, you know that" I told her. When I was finished she was saying something about heading to her **School**.

It was suggested because Mai and her would be happy to play **_Vanguard_** with me. "I have to go" I smiled leaving the room. I didn't want to hear her tell me I need to make friends my own age.

I have plenty as it is and the people at **_Miyagi_** aren't too pleased with me in general. I left for **School** wondering if Naoki is going to skip or not.

When I got to **School** and it seems I was correct. He decided to skip it. I took my seat by the window wanting to know if Naoki is okay or not.

When the bell rang I heard the door open. Looking over I was glad to see that he was okay.

I rose and bowed and then sat back down when the **_Class Rep_** told us to. The **Teacher** said that we have a new student joining us. I was surprised to see it was Kourin.

"Kourin" I whispered in surprise before she wrote her name on the Board. She turned around and didn't seem to have noticed me which I was glad about.

 **~Nin~**

Everyone was chattering before the **Teacher** told them to be quiet. He told her she can take the Desk by the window. "Morning Kourin, how are you?" I smiled.

"Now that we're in the same Class I'm a lot better Aichi" she told me making me smile wider. "I haven't expected to see you here, it's been a few months" I said before I realized the evil and perturbed auras.

It seems knowing her has brought on a lot more chatter. My face heated up as I looked at my lap. I don't like being stared at like this.

When Class ended Kourin was told to go with the Teacher to get her **_Subject Materials_**. I was surrounded by three guys before one asked me a question.

He asked how I know the hottest girl in their **School** before I heard Naoki call my name. I looked over to him seeing he had the **_Trial Deck_** out. I tried to stand up to leave before the one blocking me stood in my way.

He yelled at me asking why I was in a rush to leave. I was startled backwards before I hit my head on the window when I tripped over the chair.

The next Class started which I was glad about. I lifted my hand to my head pulling it back when I felt lukewarm liquid. When I looked at my hand it was covered in something.

I wish I could see what it was but I already had a guess. I took out a coral Handkerchief placing it on the back of my head.

I winced slightly but it didn't gain anyone's attention, or they didn't care, either one. I put pressure on it before I looked to Naoki. He was staring at something but I don't know what.

I sighed before I looked out the window. I put more pressure on the gash so I won't lose a lot of blood.

Scene Change: **_Card Capital_**

Morikawa was trying to fight me about Kourin switching to **_Miyagi_**. I pressed on the gauze I had on the back of my head wincing slightly. It still hurt and it's likely bruising.

Morikawa was losing it when the door opened. I ignored the one-sided fight for the most part but I was still a part of it.

Kamui fly kicked Morikawa in the head. "What happened to your head?! Did Morikawa do that?" Kamui exclaimed as I sat down.

"No he didn't, I got startled by someone who wouldn't leave me alone about knowing Kourin. I tripped backwards on the chair behind me and hit my head on the window.

Don't know how I cut my head though" I told him sheepishly. Izaki apologized for Morikawa before mentioning the probability of Kourin entering my **School** _and_ my Class. Kamui thought that Celebrities had tutors for that.

"I think **_Ultra Rare's_** guardian wants them to have a _normal_ life" I suggested. Morikawa seemed to have lost his mind when he woke up.

He said that the two of them were going to transfer to **_Miyagi Academy_**. Izaki was right when he said that they won't be able to get in with their Grades. I ignored the argument between Morikawa and Kamui because it's a stupid one as usual.

Izaki gave me an idea that I'd definitely have to work at. He gave me the idea to start a **_Vanguard Club_**.

It was by saying that if **_Miyagi_** had one it would give them an excuse to visit my **School**. I told them I had to leave before I left for home. When I entered the house I went upstairs.

I was glad that I could see **_Darkquartz_** and could get an opinion from Ren. I was making Posters to start a new **Club**.

Ren said it was good so I hope I can get at least three more people to join it. I'd need at least four or five in the **Club** to make it official. Apparently Ren showed it to Tetsu to who was glad I was getting out more in **School**.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was handing out the Posters that I made with Emi and mom's help last night. Some people threw them away but I'm not surprised.

I was surprised that Kourin had taken one before she asked if I was starting a **_Cardfight Club_**. "Yeah I am, it's going to be hard because the **School** doesn't like things like this. I also need people to sign up and the **_Student Council_** to approve" I smiled.

She asked how many members I have making me smile slightly. "Just me, no one in this **School** seems to like it" I told her.

She told me she'll join because I can't run a **Team** by myself. When she walked off the three followers were saying they want to join as well. I was exasperated with them because they only want to because Kourin is.

Kourin heard what they said and snapped at them. She said she joined because she's a serious **_Cardfighter_**.

If they want to join they have to prove how dedicated they are. She said there's going to be a rule for those who want to join. They have to defeat Kourin or I shocking me.

She asked if that was okay with me before I nodded a little uneasy. When I turned my head the three followers turned into a crowd of people with evil auras directed at me.

We were in the **_Cafeteria_** when Kourin asked if I was ready. "Of course I am Kourin" I smiled. After a while no one had beaten either of us.

Naoki came up saying he's playing. "So you were excited about the **Game**?" I smiled making him nod.

"Got me hooked big time, I'm a fan" he said. This made Kourin happy before she said that he has to beat her. He said it'd be his pleasure.

"Seems you joined for a reason other than me" Kourin said making me smile. "Not a fan of your music, sorry to disappoint" he told her.

"Oh I'm not disappointed in the least. I'm glad to play someone who has an actual interest in the **Game** " she told him. They were getting along which I was glad for.

That will make atmosphere in the **Club** easier to deal with. If the **_Council_** doesn't find a way to shut us down.

I imagined **_Cray_** before we were in the illusion. It was similar to the one Naoki and I shared but without any greenery. It looked more mysterious.

 ** _Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany_** was stood by Kourin and **_Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki_** was stood by Naoki. Kourin rode **_Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie_**.

Because of **_Tiffany's_** **Skill** she moved back. Naoki was amazed by the **Skill** making me smile. **_Darkquartz_** rumbled in agreement before laying down to my left.

Naoki rode his **Avatar** , his **Avatar** being **_Eradicator, Demolition Dragon_** this time. Kourin was surprised because she's only ever heard me say that.

Naoki called **_Red River Dragoon_** to the front left. He told **_Demolition_** to attack and it wasn't guarded. **_River Dragoon_** attacked next and it still wasn't guarded.

Naoki asked how that was making me smile. "That was great" I smiled before **_Darkquartz_** nodded.

I think Naoki was going to ask about him but Kourin interrupted him. She said that doesn't matter before she started her turn. **_Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill_** was ridden.

The **_Counterblast_** was activated to Superior Call **_Shellie_** before calling **_Tracie_**. She dealt him four damage but he got a **_Heal Trigger_**.

Because of that he recovered one damage. Naoki rode **_Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon_** making me smile. "Keep the pressure" I told him before **_Darkquartz_** bumped my leg.

I petted his head since he seemed to have wanted some attention. Doesn't matter which **Clan** he's from he's still a softy, and acts like a pet sometimes.

Kourin rode **_Leading Jewel Knight_** after Naoki dealed her two more damage. An **_Especial Counterblast_** was activated. This allowed her to use her **Vanguard's Skill** to call a Unit from the Deck to the **Rearguard**.

 ** _Pure Heart Jewel Knight_** was the one she called. **_Toypugal_** was also called giving her formation a major power boost.

"Seems Kourin has mastered the **_Royal Paladin Clan_** huh?" I asked **_Darkquartz_**. He shook his head making me smile. He's right though.

She ends up losing this **Match** because she still has a lot to learn about the **Game**. **_Tiffany_** supported **_Leading Jewel Knight_** before she activated her **_Limit Break_**.

Naoki didn't know what that was so Kourin explained. Because Kourin has four **_Jewel Knights_** in the **Rearguard** the **Vanguard** gains 2000 Power. She also gets an extra **_Critical_**.

Naoki asked if she was serious before **_Darkquartz_** rumbled approvingly. That seemed to have been enough for Naoki because he resigned from asking again.

Naoki guarded with a Unit that has 10000 Defense. Kourin checked the **Twin Drive** not getting a **Trigger**. Naoki was happy about that before Kourin ended her turn.

"You're playing like a novice. If I had drawn a **Trigger** with your 10000 Defense you would've lost the **Game** " she told him.

 ** _Darkquartz_** whimpered gaining Kourin and Naoki's attention. "He's fine buddy" I told him petting his head. "This is the best!" Naoki exclaimed making me smile.

His eyes were shining with excitement from the knowledge she gave him. She was glad he had enthusiasm before asking if he's sure he wants to continue.

He said he doesn't want to because he wants to join to face me again. Kourin asked why before he said he remembered something when he met me. He asked if we went to the same **Elementary School** making me nod.

"I'm actually surprised you remembered" I told him smiling a little. He told me that that was the thing.

We should've been Classmates the whole time but I went to a different **Junior High**. He said he knows the reason is because of how the kids treated me. He told me it was like I always had a target on my back because kids always picked on me after Class.

"Mom got upset at that because it was a year after I returned home from the **Laboratory** I was taken to. She told me to change **Schools** because of it" I told him.

"I didn't make it any better because I always ignored it. I could've easily taken care of them. I ended up being just like those guys by not doing anything" he told me.

He was really upset about it so **_Darkquartz_** stood up. He apologized to me for his actions making me shake my head.

"That's not true Naoki" I told him knowing saying that won't help. **_Darkquartz_** laid down on Naoki's right but it didn't seem to faze him. He was really glad I decided to transfer back here.

"I want to join your **Club** to make up for those bad experiences" he looked at me with an apologetic expression. I was shocked by this but glad he's doing it.

He wants to play but he also wants to make up for something he feels guilty for. "I think this has played a big part in how much you've changed since then" he told me. "Yes it has, I've met a bunch of people who became my friends and even met **_Darkquartz_** " I told him gesturing to the **Dragon**.

He said that he wants something like that to. Something he can be passionate about so he doesn't waste the years he has.

"I'm glad that it's **_Vanguard_** then Naoki" I smiled slightly. **_Darkquartz_** bumped Naoki's leg making him smile a little shocked at the **Dragon**. Naoki said he has an image of victory and he's not going to lose.

He was very ecstatic about it to. Kourin just told him that she'll prove it's nothing more than an illusion.

"Does this look real Kourin?" I asked gesturing to the landscape. "Yes it does" she said a bit confused. "This looks real but it's an illusion, what makes you think his victory is any different?" I asked. (1)

This shocked both of them before they continued the **Game**. Naoki rode his **Avatar** ** _Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon_**.

He also called **_Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon_**. Naoki asked one of his Units to attack but Kourin guarded it. 'She's going to lose guarding all three' **_Darkquartz_** grumbled making me nod.

No human besides me can understand what **_Darkquartz_** says so Kourin didn't hear him. It was Kourin's turn now before **_Pure Heart_** attacked.

Her **Vanguard** attacked next and this time Naoki guarded the attack. Naoki guarded with three Units instead of two like the last guard. He was hanging in there but he'll win on this turn.

I saw Naoki was happy to have drawn the card he did. He rode **_Discharging Dragon_** , his **Avatar** , making me smile.

It seems **_Discharging Dragon_** is more his **Avatar** than any of the others he calls his **Avatar**. I almost laughed as **_Darkquartz_** rumbled his glee when an **Ability** activated. Naoki was confused asking if he broke a rule or something.

"You activated a **_Break Ride_** Naoki" I told him. He didn't know what that was before I asked Kourin if I could explain.

She just told me someone has to teach him. " ** _Vowing Sword Dragon_** has a cool **_Special Ability_** activated when you ride a Unit on top of him" I smiled. "You can retire one of your opponents front **Rearguard** Units if you have four or more damage during the ride.

As a bonus your **Vanguard** gains an additional 10000 Power" I explained. He was ecstatic about it saying it was a cool ability.

He asked me if it was over and over again making me laugh in amusement. He acts like a little kid when it comes to this that it's funny and amazing at the same time. He asked if he could do the ride over again making me nod.

He did it again before having **_Tracie_** leave the field. Boosted by a Unit **_Discharging Dragon_** attacked but not before his **_Limit Break_** was activated.

Kourin didn't guard which was a mistake on her part. Naoki got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check surprising her. He gave all effects to his **Vanguard** ending the **Game**.

The illusion cracked making the sound of glass breaking as it fell away. Naoki asked if he really won making me nod.

He was so excited that he won that I chuckled slightly before turning to Kourin. "You okay?" I asked knowing she is. Except a small bit of her pride anyway.

"Yeah, this just shows how incredible the **Game** is" she told me. "If you hadn't guarded all of those attacks you could've survived it" I smiled.

"Despite my experience in the **Game** there are still some things I need to learn" she said. Looking over at Naoki I smiled seeing him trying to do a one handed handstand. He ran over grabbing both of my shoulders.

"I'm in the **Club** right?!" he asked looking at Kourin when I did. She conceded saying he is.

He put his hand out in a fist bump before saying we're Teammates now. I smiled complying to the action. Kourin put her hand over our fists before telling Naoki he can stop calling her 'Mrs. Popstar' which he was fine with.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:07 P.M. on April 3, 2017.**

 **1) I don't think this came out how I meant it to but oh well.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. Shingo and the Council's Intentions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: Shingo and the Council's Intentions

Aichi's POV

I placed my bag on the Desk when I heard Kourin greet everyone. I was glad people weren't staring at her right away this time.

Kourin greeted me and I did the same. People were staring so I was uncomfortable when I greeted her. I wasn't surprised that I was corrected for being formal and tense with her.

We _are_ Teammates as well as Classmates. I heard people talking again before Naoki greeted us.

We did the same creating another conversation between the Class. Kourin asked if I had an eraser before I handed it to her. She thanked me before Class started.

When Class ended Naoki said he changed his starting **Vanguard**. Because he bought new **_Booster Packs_** he changed around his Deck as well.

"That's really smart Naoki" I smiled before the one who sits in front of me startled me. He was begging me to help him before he looked at a trio to his right. The soft-spoken bluenette asked me to teach them how to play.

They wanted to learn because of Kourin. That's what **_Darkquartz_** told me anyway.

They want to know tricks and shortcuts to get into the **Club** making me sigh. "There really aren't any but I can teach you how to play. Here's a tip though, Kourin doesn't like people who pretend to like **_Vanguard_** " I told them.

Scene Change: Near a Staircase

I gave them a crash course in how to play before they got a hang of it. They played her but they all lost.

"She's crushing dreams without stopping" Naoki said making me smile a bit awkwardly. He's not wrong but it's also not right. They just started and haven't played anyone within the time they learned to now.

When that was over Kourin told me to stop teaching them how to play. "They're eager to learn, I can't just say no" I told her.

"Do you think I joined this **School** to have love-crazed guys following me around?" she asked as she sat down on a bench outside. "Whether I teach them to play or not they're still going to follow you" I smiled. "I guess you're right" she resigned with a sigh.

"Did you come to this **School** because Takuto wanted the three of you to live a normal life? It would make sense with your last name being Tatsunagi" I asked.

She nodded before she shivered. She felt like someone was watching her making me sigh. Looking behind me I saw a familiar color trail.

One that shows the color of admiration not adoration. He isn't looking for Kourin but the only other one that could be is me.

He always carries something like a **Magazine** which could hold a picture of Kourin or I. Could be Naoki but from what I heard when Naoki spoke about beating the stalker up it couldn't be him. He said he had to wait till the 'delinquent' leaves.

Time Skip: Minutes Later

Walking down the Hallway I told Kourin we need to find two more Players to make it official. "We don't need it to be official" she told me making me shake my head.

"Every student needs to join a **Club** , I don't have any other interests that's a **Club** here. Plus being a **Club** is a part of a 'normal life'" I reasoned. She nodded agreeing finally.

Looking up I noticed Misaki on the stairs. "Hey Misaki, did you know I'm starting a **_Vanguard Club_** " I asked smiling a bit when Naoki arrived.

"It's only Naoki, Kourin, and I right now though" I said before she spoke. "That's cool, how's Kai doing by the way?" she asked. I jumped a bit from the out-of-the-blue question forcing down a blush.

"He's fine" I said a bit confused. I've noticed her colors showed a bit of jealousy but dimmed when I wasn't as close to Kourin.

"If you're busy you can always come by to play" I suggested seeing she didn't want to be around Kourin. Naoki asked what I was doing confusing me. Before he said that he heard rumors of her being a gang leader anyway.

"She isn't a part of a Gang Naoki, Jun is though" I smiled. He didn't seem to think it was a joke and it isn't but he didn't believe it much either.

He told me 'no sudden moves' before I waved at Misaki as Naoki pushed me past her. "Seems I have to go, I hope to see you at the **Shop** " I smiled before I walked. We were in the **_Cafeteria_** again when Kourin won against another challenger.

"You guys need more experience before you can get close to beating her" I told them softly. I heard Naoki arguing with Shingo before I asked what was going on.

Walking over I picked up the **Magazine** telling Naoki to let him go. "Why?" he asked before Shingo challenged him to a **_Cardfight_**. "A saying heard often.

'Don't judge a book by its cover'" I told him handing the **Magazine** to Shingo. He took it moving his head so he wasn't look at me.

He's embarrassed it seems. We moved to the Table before Shingo spoke. "When I beat you there's nothing that will get in the way of me and my Idol" Shingo said. It made me smile.

His adoration was there long before Kourin joined the **School**. Naoki, regardless of how he acted before, was always around me.

Naoki stood **_Ambush Dragon Eradicator_** and Shingo stood **_Stealth Dragon_**. Shingo rode **_Stealth Beast, Night Panther_**. **_Stealth Dragon_** moved back before Shingo told Naoki to give up.

He isn't wrong when he said that Naoki can't beat him since Shingo wins the **Match**. Naoki rode **_Demolition Dragon_** before moving **_Ambush Dragon_** to the back left.

He also called a Unit to the front left. Naoki asked what Shingo has to smile about before I saw the cocky color of Shingo's face. Naoki got a **_Stand Trigger_** but couldn't use it.

He had attacked with his **Vanguard** first which wasn't a good idea. Shingo agreed with that before I saw that Naoki was angered by him.

Shingo said he was going to teach Naoki about basic attack strategy while he beats him. They act like Kamui and Morikawa making me sigh. I took a picture of the **Magazine** that Shingo owns before sending it to Tetsu.

I asked if there were any pictures of me in it. It didn't take him long to respond either.

He told me there are seven pages that mention me making me smile. I asked if there were any on Kourin. He said there were only four at most.

I guess I'm his Idol then. There are seven place holders in the **Magazine** and seven articles on me.

Shingo rode the **Vanguard** before calling two Units to the front **Rearguards**. He said to have a **Rearguard** , then the **Vanguard** , then the other **Rearguard** attack. this ensures that you won't waste a **_Stand Trigger_** and gives you options for a **_Critical_**.

 ** _Bloody Mist_** , the one in the front right **Rearguard** , attacked. This gave Naoki one damage before Shingo mocked him.

He had the rest attack before ending his turn. Naoki rode **_Thunder Boom Dragon_** and called **_Spark Rain_**. **_Spark Rain_** attacked making me smile.

Naoki is learning but regardless of how Naoki 'kept getting in the way' Shingo still could've talked to me. If he saw the **VF Circuit** he would've seen Misaki and asked her.

Shingo guarded the attack making Naoki frustrated. **_Thunder Boom_** attacked before the other **Rearguard** attacked. Shingo got a **_Heal Trigger_** making the damage tied.

 ** _Magatsu Storm_** was ridden before he gained 1000 Power. It was thanks to having a copy of **_Magatsu Gale_** in the **Soul** that that was possible.

He called a Unit before **_Bloody Mist_** attacked. Naoki guarded before the Unit he just called lended support to **_Storm_**. Naoki didn't guard which was a fatal mistake.

Shingo got a **_Critical_** with the power going to **_White Mane_** and the **_Critical_** to **_Storm_**. Shingo said he was going to end it but it doesn't end that quickly.

Naoki guarded before Shingo said that he's only delaying the inevitable. Naoki rode his **Avatar** , **_Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon_**. He called two more Units.

One was **_Red River_**. Naoki activated **_Gauntlet Buster's Especial Counterblast_** removing the Unit in the back left.

 ** _Gauntlet's Limit Break_** was activated before the **Skill** was used again. Kourin said that his power is at 17000 with a triple **_Critical_**. I smiled glad that he's learning even more from Shingo.

The **Rearguard** on the left attacked but **_Bloody Mist_** Intercepted. **_Gauntlet_** attacked next gaining 1000 Power from one card being moved from the **Soul** to the **Drop Zone**.

Shingo wondered how much of a novice Naoki can be. He forgot about **_Bloody Mist_** being in Shingo's hand. Naoki drew a **_Critical_** from the **Twin Drive** giving all effects to **_Spark Rain_**.

 ** _Spark Rain_** attacked and it actually went through before it was Shingo's turn. Shingo mentioned how not all of Naoki's Units are **Eradicator's**.

This took from his strategy because he's wanting to use an **_Eradicator Deck_**. Shingo sounded like he was whining when he asked why _I_ accepted an amateur into the **Club**. "He did beat Kourin Shingo" I said.

"That's even more disappointing. I thought you'd accept only the best Players" he told me.

That proves even more the theory that I'm his Idol. Shingo decided to explain his actions when Naoki asked why he trashes him all the time. "It started in the **Spring**.

This **School** is only focused on **Academics** and cares nothing for **_Vanguard_**. But one day a **_Vanguard Master_** appeared in Class. An Idol to anyone who truly loves the **Game**.

Someone I had spent hours watching was finally in my life. Then the one I have admired for so long created a **_Vanguard Club_** at this **School** " he said.

His admiration grew when he stopped talking. "I've waited patiently to get close to my Idol but then you, a delinquent, always stood in my way!" Shingo basically yelled. "I've only wanted to learn **_Vanguard Techniques_** from my Idol and I hate that you always ruin my chance to" he said.

He was clenching his fist in anger making me smile sympathetically. Naoki said that he likes Kourin a lot before Shingo yelled that he never mentioned Kourin.

That seemed to have gotten through to him. "That's why I said not to judge a book by its cover Naoki" I told him. Shingo asked why I insist on playing **Matches** with a Novice instead of him.

I felt bad for both of them. Shingo said that he admires me a lot and I'm letting a Novice bring me down to his level.

"I'll set you free from his insolence by winning this **Match** " I smiled glad he admires me that much. He's overdoing it however, putting me on such a high pedestal. **_Storm's_** **Ability** was activated as well as the **_Limit Break_**.

The name was **_Magatsu Ninja Clone Skill: Double Dragon Copy Technique_**. He called two of the same Units to the front **Rearguards** before filling the other two spots.

The **Rearguard** ** _Storm_** on the right attacked but Naoki guarded. The **Vanguard** **_Storm_** attacked next but Naoki guarded and Intercepted. That sealed Shingo's win before **_Night Panther_** supported the last attack.

This left Naoki without a guarding or Intercepting Unit. With that attack done the **Game** ended.

Shingo said he freed me from the 'brute' making Naoki slam his hand on the Table. Shingo had gotten scared from that saying they already settled it. Said that there will be no more violence.

Naoki grabbed Shingo's shoulders forcefully when he was in front of him scaring Shingo. Naoki bowed his head telling Shingo he has to join the **Club**.

I smiled at this before Naoki gave him his reasons for asking. Naoki asked me to convince him making me nod. "He did meet the requirements and that would fit what he's been trying to do for so long" I smiled.

"He did beat a member of the **Club** which is the only rule you gave everyone Kourin" I told her. She conceded saying he can be a part of the **Club**.

"Your names Shingo Komoi right? I hope you're okay with joining" I smiled. He acted like a Soldier making Naoki back away from him.

"I'll do my best" he told me when he was no longer straight backed like a Soldier when called on. Naoki called him a stalker before they got into another fight.

It was about nicknames and how Naoki always goes for a fight this time making me sigh. We only need one more member but even with the requirements I don't think the **_Council_** will tolerate the **Club**. As I spoke I heard a voice to my left.

A **Club** causing a commotion among the students which isn't really true. It's not the **Club** causing the commotion it's the student involved in the **Club**.

Hearing footsteps I saw a figure I don't really like. He had bad intentions for our **Club**. He must be on the **_Student Council_**.

 **~Nin~**

Shingo led us to a room that we could use as a **_Club Room_** when it becomes official. We walked in and looked to be a big room.

We all entered when Shingo mentioned that it's the largest room on **_Campus_**. He also said no **Club** is using it so it's unoccupied after **School**. Kourin was correct when she said it's the perfect size to play **_Vanguard_**.

Especially with all the Tables here. Naoki told Shingo he did a good job finding the place instigating a fight when he called Shingo by his nickname.

They started fighting before I spoke. "Is that really any way to act you two" I sighed when they finally stopped. "Save the passion for **_Cardfights_** not physical fights" putting a hand over my heart.

Shingo moved one of the balls on the object (1) placed on the counter making them hit the other side up. It's similar to the swaying of a Pendulum in that way.

Shingo said that we only need a fifth member as well as an Advisor. Naoki yelled at Shingo to stop the balls from ticking because he's going to lose it. I wasn't surprised that they annoyed him.

That's normally the case with them. "Now all we need to do is find a fifth member and then worry about the Advisor" I told him.

Shingo said he was ahead of me saying he put the Room Number for this room on the Posters for those who want to join. Naoki decided to be rude to potential members by saying that they'll mostly be love-struck losers. I told him he shouldn't talk about potential members like that.

Shingo said that Naoki may not be love-struck but he is a loser. I sighed at this when Naoki challenged him to a brawl.

We heard voices but I know they're not here to join. Naoki was being ignorant by saying 'the losers are here' and calling first **Game**. That wasn't the case as they rammed the doors open making him roll backwards.

It was the **_Football Team_**. The Captain being number 10 and the only one standing.

He was standing behind numbers 11, 55, 18, and 21. "How may I help **_Miyagi's Football Team_**?" I asked. The Captain said I'd be going with them but I know he doesn't mean for anything that will physically harm me.

"Alright" I agreed. Kourin and I were put on a Stretcher so they could carry us wherever quicker than if we walked.

We were carried by numbers 18 and 11 while Shingo was on the shoulders of number 21. Naoki was carried, both legs over one shoulder by number 55. We reached a River Bank while I was sitting on the Stretcher still.

Kourin was standing and the other two were sitting on the ground. The trio of **_Cheerleaders_** were cheering on the **_Vipers_** but I can't figure out why.

Naoki asked what kind of place this is before the Captain said it was a good question. He showed himself from behind two **_Cheerleaders_** and one of the Players. He told us we were standing on the **Secondary Field** for the **_Miyagi Football Team_**.

They said it was a sacred place to them and that he's the Captain of the **Team**. He's the Captain because he's the **_Starting Quarterback_** and the leader of the **Team**.

'The Catapult' Congo Ikki (2) making Naoki ask what he wants with us. Congo said he challenges me to a fight making me sigh. "I do hope you mean a **_Cardfight_** " I said smiling a little.

He said it was **_Vanguard_** before I heard something in the distance. It seems the same man from earlier thinks he can break our spirits.

We are dedicated to the **Game** but we also love the **Game**. Getting beat in something you love won't make you quit that easily. Naoki pushed me away saying something's fishy.

"I already know the reason Naoki and I don't mind. Besides he has a Deck, he challenged the leader of a **_Vanguard Club_** , he must've already played before" I told him.

He resigned from the argument before the other two joined in. "We can't call ourselves a **_Vanguard Club_** if we shy away from challengers. You can ask him his motives after" I told them.

Turning to Congo they made the Table. He said it would have to do before we started the **Game**.

I stood **_Wingul Liberator_** and Congo stood **_Reign of Terror_**. "Using **_Spiked Brothers_** even in a **Card Game** shows how much you love the **Sport** you play" I smiled. Congo told me I'm not walking away making me smile.

He's determined but he's also excited. There is another reason besides being told to.

I stood and drew asking **_Galatine_** to attack. It was guarded before I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack. Asking **_Wingul Liberator_** to support **_Liberator of Royalty, Phallon_** in an attack but it was guarded.

 ** _Cheer Girl, Marilyn_** was the one to guard marking the end of my turn. **_Grateful Catapult_** was ridden into a **_Break Ride_** giving him an extra 10000 Power.

Congo also gave the **Rearguard** extra power. 10000 Power is given to any attacking **Rearguard** Unit till the end of his turn. He called this move the **_Miyagi Vipers' Limit Break Blitz_** making me smile.

His front right Unit was told to attack before his **_Soulblast_** was activated. This gave the attacking Unit 5000 extra power.

What Congo said confused Naoki before Shingo explained. Naoki asked how he knows so much about **_Football_** before he explained. He said that it doesn't matter the **Game** he makes it his business to know the Rules.

Kourin said he was bragging when he said that he doesn't mean to before he even bragged. **_Juggernaut_** attacked next before another **_Soulblast_** was activated.

I got a **_Draw Trigger_** in that one damage. I ignored what they were talking about when it came to the Rules of **_Football_** though. I'm not playing **_Football_** after all.

 ** _Wonder Boy_** supported the **Vanguard** in an attack before he activated his **_Limit Break_**. Congo Superior Called from the Deck two **_Juggernaut Maximums_** not really surprising me.

I asked **_Halo Liberator, Mark_** to nullify the attack. Congo said it wasn't bad but he still has more attacks. He was having fun and that's really all I could ask for in a **Game** that didn't involve the whole world.

 ** _Juggernaut_** attacked but I asked **_Liberator of Hope, Epona_** to nullify it. The **_Juggernaut_** on the left attacked but I asked **_Floagal_** and **_Marron_** to guard.

I also asked **_Liberator of Silence, Galatine_** to Intercept. They were all surprised by this making me smile. Shingo explained an Interception in **_Football_** before I felt bad for Kourin.

She really wants this **_Football Cardfight_** to end. "Golden Legend, a King's **_Break Ride_**!" I called placing **_Alfred_** on the **Vanguard Circle**.

" ** _Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred_** " I smiled giving him 10000 Power this turn. **_Phallon_** , **_Wingul_** , and **_Llew_** also gained a boost. It was half the power **_Alfred_** gained though.

I activated his **_Limit Break_** which gave him an addition 6000 Power. 2000 for each **Rearguard** on the field.

I activated **_Alfred's Especial Counterblast_** showing him the power of _my_ **Team**. I Superior Called **_Pomerugal Liberator_** to the back right. That left the front right without a Unit and I have enough in the **Damage Zone** to activate it again.

I Superior Called **_Liberator of the Flute, Escrad_** to the front right. This led to **_Alfred_** having 31000 Power which scared the other **Team**.

I asked **_Pomerugal_** to support **_Escrad_** in an attack against the **Vanguard**. Congo blocked it with **_Silence Joker_** making **_Darkquartz_** cower at the name. I told him telepathically that we don't have to worry about them yet.

I asked **_Llew_** to support **_Alfred_** in an attack. **_Llew's_** **Skill** also added an additional 4000 Power because of the many **Liberator's** on the field.

 ** _Alfred_** attacked with an offensive power of 46000. I checked the **Twin Drive** smiling at **_Epona_**. I gave the power to **_Phallon_** and the **_Critical_** to **_Alfred_**.

Somehow they all fell to the ground before my knees buckled. I hadn't even given much thought to the damage I take during battles anymore.

The **_Cheerleaders_** who came to cheer were through with them now that they lost. I wasn't surprised but I wish they'd stop begging for them to come back. I did feel bad for them before I took **_Epona_** healing my wounds.

Time Skip: Sunset

By the time the Sun was on the horizon Naoki decided to talk to them. He asked Congo why he did this before he said that if he won he would've got extra funding from the **_Student Council_**.

This shocked my **Team** but not me. Naoki asked if it was for the money he did this but that wasn't even close. This almost made Naoki fall over in surprise.

"We could've used the money yes but I'm a **_Cardfighter_** at heart. There's no one in the world like Aichi Sendou so I challenged him.

I wanted to **_Cardfight_** the **World Champion** " he told us. I nodded in approval smiling all the while. My **Team** and I nodded at each other before Congo stood.

He told his **Team** to stop sulking, life's too short to be sad. They asked where they would go before Congo spoke.

He said they would heroically run towards the Sunset making me sweat drop. I was glad Naoki pointed out the River. Congo said they would cross the Bridge to our backs making me smile.

Congo did however forget his Helmet. Naoki said that the **_Student Council_** is trying to shut us down.

"I knew that when I entered this **School** Naoki. Unless it's fundamental to the **School's** reputation for **Academics** and **Sports** it's not needed at the **School**. We've also caused a commotion in the **School** with the many people wanting to join" I explained.

They were shocked by this before Shingo said we have to hurry and make it official. "It's going to be hard for them to shut us down if we're officially recognized as a **Club** " Shingo explained

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:51 P.M. on April 4, 2017.**

 **1) I cannot remember what they're called, sorry.**

 **2) I do not know how to spell his name sorry if it's wrong.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	3. Misaki Joins, Naoki's Enthusiasm

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I was being an idiot. I didn't have School today and I completely forgot to update. So much so I had to repaste the chapters in Doc Manager. I am so so so so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: Misaki Joins, Naoki's Enthusiasm

Aichi's POV

I had explained to everyone what happened before Kai spoke. He just said that the **_Student Council_** doesn't seem to want our **Club**. "That's because they don't.

I didn't start it before now because I knew they wouldn't accept it as a **Club** " I told them. "Then you have to make it official fast" Taishi said making me nod.

"That's fine but we're stuck at four and we need five" I told him. Izaki said we were close and I do agree but we also need a **Teacher** to supervise it. Kamui said we have to hurry but I told them the conditions and the problems.

"To get into the **Club** you have to beat one of our members. It was Kourin's idea and I do agree with it because many of them just want to be close to her" frowning as I spoke.

"Because of this though people are avoiding us like the plague which makes it even harder" I finished sighing a bit. "It's probably the **_Student Council_** " Kai suggested. That's who I meant but I wasn't really specific when I said it either.

Taishi agreed saying the students might be scared of being labeled social outcasts. Kamui wants to help and I do feel bad for him.

Taishi said that it isn't his fault that he's younger than us which is true. "Are you giving up then?" Kai asked making me shake my head. "Not even close to" I told him smiling a bit.

I heard the door open before Shin said someone was back. I looked over to see Misaki so I went over to ask her.

"Misaki can you please join the **_Vanguard Club_** at **School**?" I asked adding that it doesn't feel right without her there. She was hesitant before Shin said Assista cat and him can take care of the **Store** while she's gone. "Please consider it" I pleaded before I heard the door open.

When I saw Kourin I took a step back knowing that she won't agree so much now. Kourin asked if I was extending invitations making me nod.

She said it was for serious **_Cardfighters_** only making me sigh. "And this was another reason I hesitated to ask" I mumbled knowing a few people heard. They started arguing before Misaki asked why she thought she wanted to join anyway.

I frowned before I went to lean on the wall. Looking at Shin's face he was confused and curious at the same time.

The two don't get along and I know it's because of the rumors on Misaki's end. Kourin most likely because she thinks Misaki has a crush on me. I wouldn't know why either would like me in the first place though.

Scene Change: **School**

I bowed pleading Misaki to join the **Club**. I stood when she said she wouldn't do it making me sigh.

I went to the Club Room where I explained the situation to them. Naoki said my 'gang leader' friend was too busy to play. "She isn't a Gang Leader Naoki, and it's because of those rumors around **School** " I told him.

"Jun's the only Gang Leader I'm friends with and it's also because Kourin and Misaki don't get along" I said. "What do I have to do with it?" Kourin asked making me look at her.

"You've always been the one playing and the closer in the vicinity you are of me she gets more irritated" I told her. "Sounds like jealousy to me" Naoki said. "It's not jealousy, she knows I like someone" I told them spacing out a bit.

I heard the announcement a member of the **_Student Council_** made making me sigh. "And knew it" I frowned a bit annoyed with them.

"I'll ty Misaki again" I said walking to the door. When I opened it I stopped in my tracks to see Misaki and an unknown color signature. Misaki asked why I asked her to join the **Club** making me smile.

"Because you're someone I want to play against" I answered cheerfully. "When I think of a **_Cardfighter_** who can improve my skills I think of you and Kai first and foremost" I told her.

She was surprised by this and from what I can tell from the colors a little touched and hurt. Naoki and Shingo both bowed begging her to join. I sighed in annoyance when Kourin said Misaki accomplished her goal if she wanted attention.

I don't like it when my friends fight. If they're always like that and it really isn't _that_ hostile I don't really mind it though.

Naoki said she wasn't helping before Kourin said Misaki only did this because she wants to help me. Misaki left after Kourin accused her of not being serious. I tried going after her before Kourin spoke.

"Don't go after her, it's not going to change her attitude" she told me. I sighed rubbing my temples.

"Misaki hasn't been talking at all Kourin, you're the only one that has been. I hate it when my friends fight and so far you're the one who instigates it" I told her. I was getting a headache from all of this.

She said she was going to quit if I walked out the door. This made my headache worse but I didn't move.

Time Skip: Sunset

There were a bunch of fliers on the ground around us since everyone already went home. Hearing footsteps in front of me I looked up. I saw the **_Student Council_** , or who I believe is the **_Student Council_** anyway.

Shingo mumbled that we wouldn't be in this mess if Kourin didn't talk to Misaki like she did. Kourin scolded him for how he spoke scaring him.

Shingo shouldn't be scared but the two are both at fault. Misaki for falling for Kourin's games and Kourin for starting them in the first place. I heard familiar footsteps before I saw Misaki.

"The fifth member is right here" she said making me smile. She was finally serious this time.

The head of the **_Student Council_** couldn't believe it but left after Naoki spoke. Kourin was getting on my nerves but I was glad that what Misaki said got through to her. She wants to beat Kourin with all her heart.

I smiled at Shingo since he was happy at the prospect of having another member of **_Q4_** in the **Club**. He has something to update for his **Blog** which is what made him so happy.

'Who is Misaki playing against **_Raphael_**?' I asked before said it was me. He also said that I lose making me smile. Kourin said that Misaki will be playing me to decide if she can join.

Scene Change: Club Room

I stood **_Wingul Liberator_** and Misaki stood **_Artemis_**. "You changed **Clans** it seems" I smiled.

"I wanted to try out a new **Clan** , **_Genesis_** in the new one I'm trying" she answered. "I hope it fits my play style" I smiled since it sounded like she was having fun. "I'm not going to go easy, **_Raphael_** says I lose either way" I smiled.

She seemed shocked since she never said anything yet. I knew she was about to though.

"And you never go against him?" Misaki asked. I nodded smiling. "Going against fate can change the outcome that I want to happen" I told her.

I rode **_Little Liberator Marron_** since I was allowed to go first. I moved **_Wingul_** to the back left before I let the illusion take hold of my **Team** and Misaki.

She rode **_Bow String of Heaven and Earth, Artemis_**. She checked the top seven cards adding **_Twilight Hunter, Artemis_** to her hand. She asked one of her Units in the front left to attack.

I didn't guard but I did get a **_Heal Trigger_**. The **Vanguard** attacked but I didn't guard again.

I grabbed the Table biting my tongue when I felt the pain near my chest. I rode my **Avatar** ** _Blaster Blade Liberator_** smiling as I did so. I called three Units before I asked **_Galatine_** in the front right to attack.

I asked a Unit I called to support **_Blaster Blade_**. I asked **_Fallon_** to attack with support from **_Wingul_** and neither attack was guarded.

This left Misaki with three cards in the **_Damage Zone_**. From the two's expressions they have something they want. Kourin doesn't think Misaki can win and Misaki wants to prove she has what it takes.

Misaki rode **_Twilight Hunter, Artemis_** before **_Broom Witch_** was called to the front left. **_Bow String of Heaven and Earth, Artemis_** was called to the back middle after that.

 ** _Callaway_** attacked but I asked **_Escrad_** to guard. **_Twilight_** was next to attack before Misaki checked the **Twin Drive**. She got a **_Critical Trigger_** giving all effects to **_Twilight_**.

I felt two wounds this time making me grip the Table again but harder this time. Because the attack hit **Twilight** ** _Soulcharges_** two cards.

Two more were added to the **Soul** because **_Bow String_** was in the **Soul**. Naoki was surprised. Shingo, however, mentioned that **_Genesis_** is powerful because they can harness the power of the **Soul**.

I smiled glad that Misaki's strategy is working. I heard Kourin make a sound of annoyance but I don't think anyone else did.

I rode **_Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred_** before asking **_Galatine_** to attack. The **_Witch of Owls_** was used to guard the attack. I activated **_Alfred's Limit Break_** giving him 8000 Power.

With a boost from **_Flare Mane Alfred_** attacked but not before I activated **_Flare Mane's Soulblast_**. This granted **_Alfred_** an extra 5000 Power.

I was glad that when I checked the **Twin Drive** I got a **_Heal Trigger_** on the Second Check. I gave the power to **_Fallon_** before I took a card from the **Damage Zone**. I asked **_Fallon_** to attack before I looked at Misaki.

She rose a card up when I took the illusion off of me. Misaki rode **_The_** **_Eternal Goddess_** when I put the illusion back up.

She activated her **_Limit Break_** as well as the **_Soulblast_**. This took most of the cards from the **Soul** though. The attack was called the ' ** _Everlasting Vanish Strike_** ' making me smile.

 ** _Fallon_** and **_Galatine_** were forced to retire from this strike. She told me I can't Intercept making me nod.

 ** _Witch of Wolves_** was called to the front right and **_Battle Maiden_** was called to the back left. **_Saffron_** was told to attack but I asked **_Gwydion_** to guard. The **Vanguard** was told to attack before she got a **_Critical Trigger_**.

The power went to **_Callaway_** and the **_Critical_** to the **Vanguard**. I checked for a **Damage Trigger** after I let go of the Table giving the power to **_Alfred_**.

I asked **_Elixir Liberator_** to guard against **_Callaway_** before it was my turn. I smiled before I activated **_Alfred's Especial Counterblast_**. Flipping over two cards to activate it I looked at the top card of my Deck.

This allowed me to Superior Call **_Escrad_** before I activated it again. I Superior Called **_Gancelot_** this time.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack **_Callaway_** before I asked **_Flare Mane_** to support **_Alfred_**. I activated his **_Soulblast_** again adding 5000 to **_Alfred's_** power. The **Rearguards** then lended support but **_Goddess of Self-Sacrifice_** guarded the attack.

I asked **_Escrad_** to attack with support from **_Wingul_** but it was guarded by a Unit. "Onto you Misaki" I smiled.

Misaki rode **_Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis_**. She also called **_Witch of Owls_** to the front left and the back left was placed in the **Soul** thanks to an **Ability**. Because her **Vanguard** is capable of **_Limit Breaking Witch of Owls_** powered up.

I guarded the attack though. **_Battle Deity_** attacked with a boost before Misaki activated her **_Limit Break_**.

 ** _Order of the Blue Moon Rising_** was activated giving 5000 Power to the **Vanguard**. I asked **_Floagal_** and **_Galatine_** to guard the attack. Misaki got a **_Heal Trigger_** giving the power to her **Vanguard**.

I checked for a **Damage Trigger** getting a **_Critical_** instead. I smiled saying she won the **Match**.

I let the illusion fall before I put my hands on the Table to steady myself. I took a Unit from my Deck that has a **_Heal Trigger_** before I held it to my chest. I don't mind if they find out they probably already know.

" ** _Heal_** " I said making the card glow. I heard Shingo say that Misaki did it before I put the Unit down.

"You passed the test, you're now a member of the **_Vanguard Club_** " I smiled. Kourin mumbled something I heard clearly making me sigh. I was happy she joined and I do owe her a lot but I think I showed as much enthusiasm as I could.

Kourin said we should go to the **_Student Council_** and finally make it official. Everyone cheered and I would've to if not for the small fact we don't have an **Advisor** yet.

Scene Change: Student Council Room

I gave the **_Student Council_** head the Application Form before he said he can't accept it. This angered Naoki before I sighed. "We don't have an **Advisor** yet guys.

That is the other condition if you've forgotten" I told them. The male with the ponytail nodded saying I was right.

"The visually impaired student is right" Itsuki Suwabe said making me sigh again. "Is there any way to get our **Club** approved Tatewaki Naitou?" I asked. He said the only way is through achievement.

If we meet the high standards of **_Miyaji Academy_** then they have to accept us. He said we have to beat a rival **School** of their choosing.

"Tell us when and we'll do it" I told him. He looked prideful and like he had already won making me curious. I asked **_Raphael_** and it seems it's Kai's **School** we'll be facing.

 **~Nin~**

We were at **_Hitsue High School_** which wasn't a surprise. This is Kai's **High School** after all.

"Now I have to face Kai's Deck" I sighed frowning a bit. Itsuki asked if I was going to forfeit making me scowl. "I never mentioned anything about forfeiting, retreating, or quitting Mr. Suwabe" I told him.

"So we just have to beat the **Team** in this **School** and you'll grant us official status?" Shingo asked. Itsuki nodded saying that if we lose we'll be forced to disband immediately.

"Let's have fun guys" I smiled before we entered the **School**. We reached the room before Mr. Mark opened the door. "You got a new job it seems" I smiled when I saw him.

"You bet! They know I love **_Cardfighting_** so they asked me to be their **Advisor** " Mark said. I smiled at this before he said he's more like their **Instructor**.

Kourin asked who he was making me smile. "He's my **Junior High School Teacher** , full of mysteries as they say" I smiled. I heard familiar voices so I walked in greeting everyone.

"It's good to see all of you" I smiled glad to see them again. Izaki said they were chosen to represent the **School** before I heard a voice I did not want to hear.

Morikawa was screaming Kourin's name when I looked behind me. He was getting closer before Izaki and Taishi shut the door right before the young man hit it. The impact caused a dent to form in the door.

Mr. Mark said it's never a dull day here but I could tell Itsuki didn't like it here already. Itsuki said that we should make a proper introduction before I looked to Kourin.

"You do that Aichi" she told me. I nodded before I looked to everyone. "I'm glad we get to play all of you again" I smiled bowing.

It wasn't formal and it wasn't casual before I heard Shingo gush over Kai. "Shingo that's a bit much before introducing yourself" I said making Mr. Mark speak.

He asked who this outspoken young man was and what he did with the Aichi he knew. I smiled thanking him a bit awkwardly. Mr. Mark said 'good on ya kid!' before Shingo spoke.

He talked about how Kai was on **_Team Q4_** before advancing in **_New Team Asteroid_**. I smiled at Shingo's excitement at finally meeting Kai but I felt this won't last long.

Taishi finally got Kai to say something making Shingo faint. I knew it wouldn't last long but that was very short. Morikawa finally got into the room causing chaos making me sigh.

I took out a bottle of essence that smelled of White Roses, Jasmine, and greenery with a blue crescent in the middle of the clear bottle. It woke him up quick when I moved it near his nose.

"You okay?" I asked before he nodded. I helped him up before it got very loud in the room. People were arguing and talking and it was giving me another headache.

Scene Change: **Gym**

Naoki made a scene about playing here before Shingo told him to be quiet. Mr. Mark said that he knows we have a lot on the line and many of them are my friends but they won't give us any slack.

Everyone but Kai voiced their excitement before Mr. Mark said that was good. He asked if my **Team** was ready making me nod. Naoki was vocal with his excitement making me smile.

Mr. Mark said that was good as well before I heard Shingo say he doesn't want to be paired with Kai. "You're paired with Miwa, Naoki's paired with Kai" I whispered in his ear.

He was surprised before he nodded. He did ask how I know making me shake my head. "You'll find out" I smiled.

I saw that Kai wants to battle me or see my strength making me smile. The pairs are chosen at random before I heard a *beep* from somewhere.

Naoki was chosen before he stepped forward ready for his opponent. Naoki said he can prove to his **_Teammates_** his value making me frown. "You're valuable to us whether you win or lose Naoki.

Not only by winning at **Cardfights** " I told him. "So you think I'll lose?" he asked.

"I'll just say your opponent is Kai" I told him. Shingo said that we have no chance of winning making Naoki mad. He asked what he meant by that before Shingo answered.

"Toshiki Kai is a fearsome opponent who leaves desolation wherever he goes. He's a legend among legends because no one can beat him" I smiled at that but the 'desolation' part isn't true.

Naoki said he'll decide for himself if Kai's a good fighter. I smiled at this because he does take a while to win the **Match**. Naoki asked where the Table was making Mr. Mark say it's taken care of.

He also asked what the gloves were for making me smile. "You have to use them for this fight.

It's like my illusions but different" I told him. He nodded before I saw white come from below him. The Table appeared scaring Naoki before he asked what it was.

Mr. Mark said it was a **_Motion Figure System_**. Naoki was confused asking why all of this was needed for a **Cardfight**.

I smiled at this since he's old fashioned. That's something I like in a Player. No need for technology to play the **Game**.

The field started when I heard Naoki speak. "This is just like Aichi's illusions!" Naoki exclaimed making me smile.

I smiled even wider glad to hear that he was having fun with something new. 'Good luck, to the both of you' I wished them when I heard Misaki say it's a mirror **Match**. That wasn't wrong though since they're both using the **_Narukami Clan_**.

Time Skip: One Damage Each

I smiled when Naoki got a **_Critical_** before I got a three-way call from Ren, Tetsu, and Jun. I sighed at this before I excused myself to answer them.

"Guys I really can't talk right now" I frowned before Ren asked what I meant. "Why'd you call at the same time I did?" Jun asked. "I was going to say the same thing" Tetsu said.

I sighed at this before I asked again why they called. "I was going to ask if you wanted to play in our usual place on Saturday" Jun said.

"I was going to ask how you've been doing in **School** " Tetsu answered. "I was going to ask when you ask Kai out" Ren said making my face heat up. "That is not a conversation I want to be a part of.

Text me your answer kay?" Jun asked making me nod. "I will, see you Jun" I smiled before he hung up.

" **School's** been fine, I'm at an **_Exhibition Match_** to decide if my **Club** will become official" I answered Tetsu. "I see. Call me when it's over then" he told me.

I nodded before telling him the same thing I told Jun but with his name instead of Jun's. Tetsu hung up before it was only Ren and I on the Phone.

"I told you it was after I save Kai from **_Link Joker's_** control" I told him answering his question now. "Fine fine, how is Kai Bluebell?" Ren asked in a kid-like tone. I blushed from the nickname before I heard Mr. Mark ask if the image was too much.

"Kai's doing well, my **_Teammate_** isn't" I told him. "I don't care for your **_Teammate_** more than I do you and Kai" he whined.

"Ren, you're seventeen and not taken over by **_PSY Qualia_** at least be a little more civil?" I asked. He was exasperating sometimes but I'm glad he still acts like a kid. It would be odd if he didn't.

"Now if that's all I have to go now" I told him. He tried keeping me on a little longer but I told him to text me instead.

He agreed before I headed back to my group. They asked who called making me sigh. "Ren, Tetsu, and Jun.

All for different reasons though" I told them. Despite the wall of bright white I can see Naoki's recent adrenalin from the **Game**.

Naoki rode his **Avatar** ** _Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon_** making me smile. He called another one but I don't know where he did. "To the front left Aichi" Misaki told me.

I thanked her before I heard Kai ride **_Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon_** as well. I frowned wishing I could see what it was like in there.

I wonder what colors the dragons are. How they act around the others? If they act the same as the comrade who calls them to battle?

Shingo yelled that there's three now before I asked if he was having fun. He said it was turning out better than he expected.

Kai called an **_Eradicator_** and **_Red River Dragoon_**. **_Red River_** supported **_Sweden_** in an attack but Naoki guarded it. Kai asked the **Vanguard** to attack before his **Ability** was activated.

This meant that the **Vanguard** gained 6000 Power because Naoki has three or more damage. Naoki didn't guard which was a bad move because Kai got a **_Critical_**.

Misaki said Kai was gonna end it but I shook my head. "Actually Naoki loses when Kai uses **_Dragonic Descendants Limit Break_** standing it back up" I told them. This surprised them before they nodded.

I heard Kai ask **_Spark Rain_** to attack next. Naoki guarded with, I think, two Units from the two click-like sounds I heard.

I chuckled when Naoki said 'break time' instead of 'Break Ride' this however was annoying to Kourin. Naoki and Morikawa are similar in this aspect. Kamui and Shingo are similar in the fact that they admire me in some form for some reason.

Kamui and Morikawa fight a lot and Shingo and Naoki fight a lot. That also ties the two together.

Naoki rode **_Gauntlet Buster Dragon_** before he activated an **Ability**. This **Ability** forced one of Kai's **Rearguard's** off the field. He added 10000 Power to his **Vanguard** and activated his **_Limit Break_**.

He sent a **Rearguard** to the **Drop Zone** to add 3000 Power and a **_Critical_** to the **Vanguard**. An **_Especial Counterblast_** was added from what Izaki said.

Kai chose to put a **Rearguard** into the **Drop Zone** before **_Gauntlet Dragon_** had a lot of power added to him. He now has 30000 Power and a 4-Hit **_Critical_**. "He's doing really well" I smiled.

"Compared to you, Kai, and Misaki Naoki doesn't stand a chance" Shingo said. "He's doing well compared to me.

When I was **_PSYGuard Labs_** I was forced to **Cardfight** every day as someone else. When I got out I was too scared to challenge other new Players like myself. He's doing great compared to how I started out" I told him smiling slightly.

He said that I must be joking before he bowed. "I'm sorry I should've known you would never make something like that up" he said quickly.

Naoki called **_Thunder Boom Dragon_** and **_Red River Dragoon_** to the **Rearguard** but I don't know where. **_Thunder Boom_** was asked to get **_Sweden_** out of the way. **_Gauntlet Buster Dragon_** was next with ' ** _Dynamite Crusher_** ' making me smile.

Kai asked four Units to guard but I couldn't get all of their names. I know some though.

One was **_Yellow Gem_** and I think another was **_Pollex_** or something. Naoki got a **_Critical_** but he gave the power to **_Gauntlet_** and the **_Critical_** to **_Vowing Sword_**. Kai survived the attack as I figured he would but now it was **_Vowing Sword's_** turn.

How Naoki was acting was starting to grow on Izaki making me smile. Taishi said that Naoki seems cool.

I was glad they think this. I hope that how Naoki reacts to his loss won't change their ideas of him though. Kai mentioned how I didn't teach Naoki **_Cardfight_** ** _Vanguard_** for nothing.

Said that Naoki has potential for the **Game** but I felt bad for Naoki. Kai said his Deck was a mess and an insult to the **_Narukami Clan_**.

I smiled when Kai said he was going to show Naoki what the **Clan** is capable of. Kai Break Rode ** _Eradicator, Dragonic Descendent_**. The **_Break Ride Skill_** was activated removing a card from play.

The **Vanguard** also gained 10000 Power for this turn. The **_Especial Counterblast_** was activated giving him an additional 5000 Power.

 ** _Dragonic Descendent_** attacked with support from the Unit behind him. Kai activated the **_Soulblast_** of the supporting Unit. This gave another 5000 Power to the **Vanguard**.

Naoki dropped two Units into the **Drop Zone** to activate **_Ghoul's_** nullify **Ability**. Kai then activated **_Dragonic Descendent's Limit Break_** standing him back up.

Because the attack was blocked was the reason he could stand again with plus one **_Critical_**. The **Game** was ended when **_Descendent_** attacked winning Kai the **Game**. I smiled when Naoki called Kai's name.

He asked if they could play again sometime and I was glad that Kai looks forward to it. They walked back to their **Teams**.

Naoki apologized for losing making me shake my head. "That was an amazing **Match** , don't apologize for it" I told him. "It was great the way you stood your ground against Kai's attacks.

It was your first time using the **_Motion Figure System_** to" Misaki said. Kourin agreed before Naoki said that Kai's an amazing Pro.

Shingo complained that that was what he's been saying. I smiled at Naoki's enthusiasm when Kourin said there are fighters like Kai all over the World. His enthusiasm is the best part of the **Game** which makes him fun to be around.

"Who's in the next **Match**?" Shingo asked. "I know that Kourin goes against Izaki, I go against Morikawa.

Misaki plays Kamui, and Shingo plays Miwa" I told them. "I don't know which order though" I frowned. Kourin was chosen before Izaki was placed as her opponent.

Morikawa seemed to have thought that Izaki was trying to take Kourin from him. It was a ludicrous idea and I'm glad that Taishi broke them up.

He did take too long and Kourin got mad at that. Izaki went up before they stood the **Vanguard**. You can hear Morikawa in the background yelling that it should've been him making me sigh in frustration.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:28 P.M. on April 10, 2017.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	4. Club's Survival

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Four: Club's Survival

Aichi's POV

 ** _Leading Jewel Knight_** was told by Kourin to attack **_Death Rex_**. This ended the **Game** with Kourin as the winner.

Naoki said we're even with one win and one loss. Shingo decided to try and argue saying that Naoki was the one who got us that loss. He never said his name but it still prompted Naoki to yell at him.

I sighed at their bickering before I heard Morikawa from across the way. He said he was going to make Izaki pay for taking his battle with Kourin away.

He put him in some very uncomfortable positions. I was glad that Taishi asked Mr. Mark who was next. I really didn't want to watch that anymore.

Misaki was chosen so it was Kamui who was next. Naoki asked who it was before I smiled.

"It's supposed to be Kamui" I answered before Mr. Mark started introducing the secret weapon. I looked at the Stage to see Kamui's color signature rising. "It's good to see you Kamui" I smiled.

He told us he's able to play because he's a part of **_Hitsue Junior High_**. I smiled at what he said before Naoki said it's going to be easy.

Just like with Lee Shingo asked if Naoki lived in a Cave or something. "He's Kamui Katsuragi, former **_Teammate_** of Aichi and Misaki in **_Team Q4_**. He's a **World Champion** " Shingo told him.

This surprised Naoki making me smile. "Since we have Misaki on our **Team** that makes it even" Shingo continued.

Right now we're tied but Misaki wins the **Match**. They stood their **Vanguard** starting the **Game**. Misaki stood **_Artemis_** and Kamui stood **_Riot Horn_**.

Kamui had **_Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos_** attacked **_Twilight Hunter_** giving Misaki another point of damage. **_Golden Anglet_** was supported by **_Beast Deity, Hilarity_** but she didn't guard again.

 ** _Riot Horn_** attacked and she still didn't guard. **_Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis_** was ridden before her **Skill** was activated. This allows **_Artemis_** to stay at 11000 at all times with **_Twilight Hunter_** in the **Soul**.

 ** _Witch of Cat's_** **Skill** was activated allowing her to Soulcharge. **_Saffron_** attacked **_Hatred Chaos_** but it was guarded against.

 ** _Artemis_** was told to attack next but that was after she activated **_Artemis's Limit Break_**. The **_Soulblast_** was activated allowing her to draw two cards. She took a card from her hand to Soulcharge giving 5000 Power to **_Artemis_**.

She checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Critical Trigger_**. The power went to **_Witch of Owls_** and the **_Critical_** to the **Vanguard**.

Because the supporting Unit's attack hit Misaki got to Soulcharge three cards. Supported by **_Witch of Cats Witch of Owls_** attacked. Because there's a Unit in the **Vanguard** capable of a **_Limit Break Witch of Owls_** gained 3000 Power.

Kamui didn't guard against the attack. **_Beast Deity, Ethics Buster_** was ridden after the attack hit.

 ** _Hatred Chaos_** attacked **_Witch of Owls_** but it was guarded against. **_Ethics Buster_** attacked **_Artemis_** but it was nullified. It was now Misaki's turn so she had **_Cumin_** support **_Saffron_**.

Kamui got a **Trigger** in the **Damage Check** but I don't know which one. I only know it wasn't a **_Heal Trigger_** or a **_Draw Trigger_** because he only gave power to **_Ethics Buster_**.

 ** _Artemis_** attacked after the **_Limit Break_** was activated. **_Twin Blader_** nullified the attack before **_Witch of Cats_** supported a Unit in an attack. Kamui guarded this attack as well.

That attack ended Misaki's turn and the **Game** was going very well. Kamui Break Rode **_Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon_**.

Kourin said that was a dangerous combo before Naoki asked if Misaki was going to lose. "She's going to win actually. So will I but it's against Kai's Deck" I told them.

Saying that Shingo will lose won't really help him much now so I said my outcome instead. With the Break Ride it added 10000 Power to **_Illuminal Dragon_**.

Kamui called two Units before saying that **_Riot Horn_** is retreating. Naoki said a power boost isn't that terrifying making me shake my head. "His Break Ride is worse than that Naoki" I told him when **_Darkquartz_** told me about it.

 ** _Hilarity Destroyer_** supported **_Hatred Chaos_** in an attack. Misaki guarded before **_King of Sword_** attacked with support from a Unit.

Misaki guarded again before Kamui had **_Hilarity_** support **_Illuminal Dragon_**. With that all his front **Rearguards** stood up again. Naoki asked how that was possible making me shrug.

"It's the other **Ability** of his Break Ride. Two extra attacks are considered a **Game** changer" I told him.

Naoki said that wasn't fair but I told him that that wasn't the worst part. The **_Limit Break_** and **_Counterblast_** were activated. This allowed those with the name ' ** _Beast Deity_** ' to stand back up again.

I heard Kamui call it **_Full Metal Grappler, Version One_** making me smile slightly. "This allows him even more attacks in a perfect formation" I explained simply.

Itsuki said that it looks like Misaki is going to lose. Said that it's only one loss away before our **Club** is gone for good after this. "No one knows the outcome of a **Game** until it's over.

If you know **_Vanguard_** , or any **Game** in general, you would know that" I told him. "We have a good Player on our **Team** so I don't know why you're talking" Kourin said.

"You guys told him" Naoki said making me shrug. Kourin made a noncommittal sound before I heard Kamui draw a **_Draw Trigger_**. The power was given to **_King of Sword_**.

Naoki and Shingo sounded worried when Misaki was at five damage. I wasn't though since I know she'll win.

 ** _Hatred Chaos's_** **Skill** was activated before he attacked. Misaki guarded however before Shingo said she's tough. I sighed when Naoki was still on the subject of her being in a Gang.

Kamui had **_King of Sword_** attack but Misaki guarded and Intercepted the attack. Naoki said the 'gang leader chick' is incredible but Shingo told him she was still in trouble.

She only has one card in her hand but she'll make it through. She also doesn't have a full formation and Kamui has two Intercepting Units. Kamui also has three cards in his hand making me sigh when Shingo said it wasn't good.

"She's going to be fine Shingo" I told him before Kourin agreed. **_Eternal Goddess_** was ridden making Shingo say he forgot about this card being in her Deck.

 ** _Iwanagahime's Limit Break_** was activated meaning the front **Rearguards** were forced from the Battle Field. It was called **_Everlasting Banishment_**. Shingo said he can only guard with three cards in his hand now.

"That's why you don't count her out" I told him. She called a Unit before **_Cumin_** supported **_Saffron_** in an attack.

I heard Kamui say that he needs a **_Heal Trigger_** to win. I smiled at this before Misaki won. Misaki congratulated Kamui which was good sportsmanship.

Shingo was chosen for the next **Game** which means that Taishi was to. "I haven't heard Miwa play in a while" I smiled.

Misaki said it was cool before Naoki mentioned he acts like the Captain of the **Team**. Naoki mentioned that he must be pretty strong which I nodded at. Shingo was mistaken by underestimating Taishi because he's never heard of him.

Taishi isn't one for large **Tournaments**. I felt bad for Shingo when Taishi spoke.

Shingo didn't want to hear the tone of voice Taishi used. It wasn't long before Taishi won the battle. I truly felt bad for Shingo when he lost the **Game**.

"Miwa was the one who introduced Kai to **_Vanguard_**. He's been his training partner ever since" I smiled.

He asked why I never thought of sharing that information. "It's common sense to never underestimate your opponent or overestimate your own abilities. You seem to think anyone you never read/heard about is weak so it seemed like a good lesson.

You did want to learn by joining the **Club** right?" I smiled. Kourin said we're tied before Naoki said this determines if we can have a **Club** or not.

I nodded smiling. "The only one left is Morikawa but he's good with a balanced Deck. Despite still hating any cards that aren't **_Grade 3s_** " I smiled putting my gloves on.

Morikawa was bragging before I sighed. I don't think he knows he'll be playing with Kai's Deck.

We stood our Units before Morikawa said they gave him the wrong Deck. I looked to Kai glad I can see through the scenery. His colors were that of someone wanting to gouge someone's ability.

I smiled since I was correct. He wants to see how different I've become with the **Game**.

 **~Nin~**

Morikawa said it was lame Cardfighting with a Deck he didn't build. I do agree, not that it's lame though. He rode a Unit I don't know the name of.

I can't see the Unit and he never said the Unit's name. He bragged about being a 'genius' and a 'master' making me hold back a sigh.

 ** _Red Pulse_** moved back before **_Barr_** attacked. I heard Morikawa make a sound of happiness confusing me. Despite **_Darkquartz_** not being near me because of Morikawa I heard him say it **_Dragonic Overlord, The End_**.

That's one of Kai's strongest cards. It seems Kai really does want to test me.

I could never beat this kind of Deck before. The thought made me smile. I stood my **Avatar** before I asked him to attack.

Morikawa called two Units before he activated a **_Counterblast_**. My front left Unit was forced to retire because of this.

I rode **_Solitary Liberator, Gancelot_** asking him to attack. **_Dauntless Drive Dragon_** was ridden before he attacked. I was getting used to the pain of attacks but that didn't mean they didn't hurt.

I felt the burn of the flames on my body as I bit the inside of my cheek. I was now at four damage while Morikawa was at three.

He was laughing manically making me wince. He's doing well with a normal Deck but losing isn't in the cards for me. Not if I want to be with Kai.

I Break Rode **_Solitary Liberator, Gancelot_**. This gave 5000 Power to **_Wingul_** , **_Galatine_** , and **_Escrad_** with 10000 Power to **_Gancelot_**.

The move was called **_Shining Blade Storm Whirlwind_**. I called a Unit behind **_Gancelot_** before asking **_Escrad_** to attack. I heard Morikawa say he has the strongest 'intersect' which I ignored.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack next activating his **Ability**. This gave him another 2000 Power this turn.

I activated **_Llew's_** **Skill** giving **_Gancelot_** 4000 extra power. I checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Heal Trigger_**. I felt myself glow a light green as I took a card from the **Damage Zone** and gave the power to **_Galatine_**.

I got a **_Critical_** next giving the power again to **_Galatine_** keeping the **_Critical_** with **_Gancelot_**. Morikawa is likely gonna guard or Intercept this turn.

Kai's Deck isn't so easily beaten after all. **_Wyvern_** guarded **_Galatine's_** attack before Morikawa made a speech on **_Grade 3s_** for some reason. He Break Rode **_Dragonic Overlord, The End_**.

Morikawa added 10000 Power to **_The End_**. He called a Unit to the front right before having **_Garp_** attack but I Intercepted with **_Escrad_**.

 ** _The End_** attacked but I asked **_Mark_** to nullify it. He checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Draw Trigger_** on the Second Check. The power was given to **_The End_** before his **Skill** was activated.

 ** _The End_** stood once more because of this. Morikawa explained the **Skill** as if no one knows how it works making me sigh.

Morikawa's using the Deck well but Kai should get the credit for building it. I didn't guard the attack when he checked the **Twin Drive**. I heard Shingo say that it revealed another copy of **_The End_**.

I can understand why he's worried though. I gripped the **Table** biting my lip.

Morikawa activated a **_Counterblast_** and a **_Persona Blast_** before **_The End_** stood back up again. The attack left me with five cards in the **Damage Zone**. I put my weight on the **Table** when the pain increased.

"Sorry Morikawa but losing isn't in the cards for me" I smiled when the pain lessened a bit. Morikawa attacked before I asked a Unit to guard.

I looked at Kai frowning a bit. His colors are wrong. They're still softer than in my vision but they're close enough to worry me now.

I Break Rode **_Solitary Knight, Gancelot_** again. I activated **_Shining Blade Storm Whirlwind_**.

The 5000 Power went to the same Units as last time: **_Galatine_** , **_Wingul_** , and **_Escrad_**. The 10000 Power went to **_Gancelot_**.

I called a Unit to the back right looking at Kai. He was mainly shocked.

Boosted by **_Llew_** I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack. I also activated his **Skill** giving him 2000 extra power. I activated **_Llew's_** **Skill** as well giving **_Gancelot_** 4000 Power.

Morikawa said he's keeping his pride not guarding. I smiled at him glad that he still acts the same.

I thanked Kai and Morikawa in my head before **_Gancelot_** striked. This attack won me the **Game** and won my **Team** the **_Exhibition Match_**. I felt bad for Izaki when Morikawa ran after him saying he's a 'Saboteur'.

It wasn't true since if he had used his usual type of Deck he would've lost sooner. "Thank you Kai" I told him before Naoki and Shingo were beside me.

Naoki said that it was thanks to me that we have a **Club** now. Shingo said I played with all my heart making me smile. "I had to, I always play my hardest when I play Kai" I told them.

They told me it wasn't Kai but I shook my head. "It was _his_ Deck" I smiled a bit sad.

I looked at Kai when Naoki and Shingo were talking. 'Please don't think that Kai' I pleaded when I saw his colors. Naoki was glad that the **_Student Council_** was wrong and so am I.

I am however more worried about Kai before I felt my legs give out. I fell to a knee worrying my **Team** as well as my friends.

Because no one who doesn't already know is looking I took out a **_Heal Trigger_** Unit. "Heal" I said when I placed it near my heart. I felt myself glow a light green before my wounds healed.

I felt a bit stronger and the fuzziness was gone as well as the throbbing in my head. I stood right when I saw Itsuki look over.

It seems he was done talking to Tatewaki. That didn't seem to take long and he wasn't really happy with what the President had to say. I thanked Mr. Mark for the congratulations he gave us.

I smiled at Naoki before I looked to my left smiling at the other three. Kamui said they were 'wicked' fights making me thank him.

Taishi said since we both have **_Vanguard Clubs_** we'll meet again. He also said we're rivals making me nod. Mr. Mark said that we impressed him before he gave a speech.

It was one worth listening to unlike Morikawa's speeches about the **Game**. He told us not to be strangers and that we're welcomed here anytime.

I looked at Kai in front of me smiling at him. He nodded before he left to go somewhere. I don't know where but I hope it's not where he gets taken control of.

Scene Change: Vanguard Club Room

I saw a man by the windows in the room when we walked in. It looked like he was unpacking, or unstacking, boxes.

He said that we must be the group he's been looking for. It seems the others didn't notice him when we walked in. He told us the **_Student Council_** asked him to meet with us.

"They told me a new **Club** was starting up and that you need an **Advisor** " he said as he walked up to us. "May I ask your name" I smiled before he nodded.

"My name's Mr. Nakamurabashi" he introduced bowing in greeting. I nodded bowing in return. "Pardon my saying so but no one told me what **Cardfight** is exactly.

I'm not familiar with what kids are into these days" he told us. "We can teach him the need to know Rules or just the basics.

He does need to at least know what's going on when we go to other **Schools** and when we play here" I told them. Naoki agreed saying that all that's important is we have an **Advisor** now. No one can take the **Club** away from us.

Shingo said he's been dreaming of this for a long time. Being able to compete with other **Schools** and in **Local Tournaments**.

I smiled at this but I feel there's a catch somewhere. I placed my hand out before they put theirs on mine as well. "We're now the **_Miyaji Cardfight Club_**.

Let's give our all and be the best **_Cardfighters_** we can be" I smiled. We said the **_Vanguard_** catchphrase when we broke off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:35 P.M. on April 11, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	5. Naoki's Position and School's Vanguard

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Five: Naoki's Position and School's Vanguard

Aichi's POV

"I can't believe we finally did it" Shingo said making me smile. I was getting annoyed with Shingo and Naoki's arguing but I didn't say anything. Mr. Nakamurabashi came in apologizing for being late.

He asked if we were ready for some **_Club Activities_** or something. Shingo and Naoki said they were ready to play.

"Not so fast, we need to determine who the **Captain** and **Vice-Captain** of the **Club** is going to be" the **Advisor** said. We sat down in front of a Chalk Board when Kourin and Misaki complained. "If it's necessary for the **Club** there's no choice" I told them.

"There's a rule where there has to be two people to represent the **Club**. These people have to go to monthly meetings on behalf of said **Club** " Nakamurabashi said.

It was to explain to Naoki why we can't **Cardfight** yet. Nakamurabashi said that **Captain** was an easy one asking me if he was right. "I guess since it should be the one who started the **Club** " I sighed.

"Thanks for the opportunity" I bowed making everyone clap for some reason. I stood behind the counter with Nakamurabashi when he asked about the second position.

Shingo basically yelled that he wants to volunteer for the position. He started listing things off before Naoki yawned. This made Nakamurabashi ask if he wanted to.

"Seems like too much of a hassle" Naoki frowned. Misaki said that if Shingo wants the job he can take it.

"Why don't we think it over and come to a decision tomorrow. That way we'll have clearer heads" the **Advisor** suggested. I wonder why that's the case.

Kourin and Misaki boredly agreed on that. I sighed at this since they don't seem to have much enthusiasm for some reason.

Time Skip: Next Day

I feel like I'm not going to like this day for some reason. I know Naoki's gonna end up being the **Vice-Captain** but that doesn't mean I'll like this day. Naoki was acting odd and I could tell the rest saw this to.

Their suspicious aura flared before I looked out the window. We went to the Clubroom after class.

They were all serious when Nakamurabashi was about to ask who wants to be the **_Vice-Captain_** again. When he did everyone raised their hands. "Takuto" gesturing to Kourin.

"Your friend, Akari was it?" gesturing to Misaki. "And you volunteered of your own free will" gesturing to Naoki.

"It's easy to read why you decided to volunteer but you didn't decide it yourselves" I sighed. "Is there one person you'd prefer to work with?" Nakamurabashi asked. "I can't decide that **Advisor** " I quickly said.

I wouldn't pick one friend over the other. "I have the solution" Naoki said before we all looked at him.

"We can **Cardfight** and whoever wins gets to be the **Vice-Captain** " Naoki explained. "So it's a **Game** to settle disputes?" Nakamurabashi said but I shook my head. "Only sometimes Advisor" I smiled.

The first **Match** was Misaki vs. Shingo. After a time Shingo was at four damage.

Misaki rode **_Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime_** before calling three more Units. The Units in Shingo's front **Rearguard** were forced to retire scaring him. **_Cumin_** boosted **_Saffron's_** attack after that.

Her **Vanguard** attacked next with support from the Units behind her. This ended the **Game** before it was Naoki vs. Kourin.

Naoki loses the **Match** in the end but he still becomes **Vice-Captain**. I told Shingo that dangling power over Naoki's head isn't the best reason to become a leader. After a while the intensity of the **Game** got Shingo's attention.

Kourin was at three damage and Naoki was at four. He loses but he doesn't lose the position.

 ** _Gauntlet Buster Dragon_** was Break Ridden on top of **_Vowing Sword Dragon_**. **_Tracie_** was told to retire from the **Rearguard**. Because of this **_Buster Dragon_** got an extra **_Critical_** and 3000 extra power.

Naoki called two more Units to the front **Rearguard** but I don't know which ones. He retired another **Rearguard** giving **_Gauntlet Buster_** 27000 Power and three **_Critical_**.

 ** _Vowing Sword_** attacked but **_Holly_** guarded the attack. **_Red River_** supported **_Gauntlet Buster_** in an attack which wasn't guarded. This only brought Kourin to five cards in the **Damage Zone** though.

If she didn't guard this one she must be guarding the next one. **_Vowing Sword_** attacked but it was guarded by a Unit and Intercepted by one to.

"You have a real passion for the **Game** but don't get too full of yourself" Kourin told him. She mentioned she also has a Break Ride which isn't a surprise. **_Leading Jewel Knight_** was Break Ridden on top of **_Ashlei_**.

 ** _Jewel Knight's_** **Skill** was activated when Kourin flipped over two cards in the **Damage Zone**. Kourin Superior Called a second **_Jewel Knight_** as well as calling **_Shelley_**.

The **Vanguard** got an extra 2000 Power and an extra **_Critical_**. That's because there are four or more **_Jewel Knights_** in the **Rearguard**. This means that her **Vanguard** is at 22000 Power and three **_Critical_**.

 ** _Shelley_** gave support to the **Vanguard** before she attacked. From Naoki's colors he doesn't have enough to guard with.

This ended the **Game** before I smiled at the two of them. "You should be proud of that **Game** you two. It was fun to watch and maybe even fun to play?" I smiled.

Naoki went to sit down making me frown. He was upset that he lost.

Shingo didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of one of Misaki and Kourin's fights. I saw Shingo worry over Naoki before Naoki almost slammed his head into the counter. After his spiel he apologized for going on like that.

He turned around tears in his eyes telling them good luck. They thanked him before they looked sad.

I'm guessing this is where they decide they don't want to fight for the spot. Both of them said at the same time that Naoki should be the **Vice-Captain**. I smiled at this but Shingo and Naoki weren't so much any emotion except for shocked.

Kourin asked if he still wants the job. "I do but I lost…" he was about to say something else before Misaki cut him off.

"That doesn't matter. It's clear you're the most passionate person in this **Club** so it's fine" Misaki said. Shingo didn't want to let it go so easily but the threat of a Vote from Kourin and Misaki scared him to change his mind.

"It's unanimous, he'd be good for the **Club** anyway" Shingo said. I smiled at this and even wider when Naoki asked with child-like enthusiasm if he has the job.

Shingo made Naoki promise he'd do well and some other things I didn't pay attention to. Nakamurabashi said he was impressed with the way we decided it. "Of course, it's up to us to run the **Club** " I smiled at Naoki.

"You bet! Let's make it great" Naoki smiled. I agreed with that before smiling even wider at his colors.

Time Skip: Sunset

We were walking many meters from the River Bank when Naoki said the Sun's red because of his passion. I smiled at this before Shingo decided to scientifically explain it. Shingo yelled asking why Naoki ran off when he was explaining something to him.

Shingo ran after him my eyes going wide when I realized how close the **River** is to the slope. If they run too fast without stopping they'll run straight into the **River**.

"You guys are both nuts don't run down a hill so close to a **River** " I said zig zagging down the hill. I smiled at the two when Naoki caught Shingo. I was glad that he stopped him before he fell into the **River**.

I sighed when Shingo said Naoki only joined for power over them. He doesn't need power over Shingo to put him in a **River** though.

And that's exactly what he did to. I'm glad I got their stuff before they both fell into the **River**. Well this time Shingo pulled Naoki into the **River** as revenge for dropping him into the **River**.

I smiled when Naoki and Shingo were basically yelling into the air after they got out. "You guys really are nuts" I smiled wider hearing **_Darkquartz_** agree as I petted his head.

 **~Nin~**

I wasn't surprised when I came downstairs to find a huge spread of food. Mom was congratulating me on finally getting my **Club** approved. It was too much food for three people though.

Scene Change: **Cardfight** Clubroom

I had gotten a Text from Emi asking why two guys from my **Club** are at her **School**. I was hoping she was wrong because she talks casually with me.

If she does that in front of Shingo and he talks down on her or something it's going to be bad. He looks up to me and if he finds out he talked down to my sister he'll feel ashamed. Probably not as bad as Naoki was when he lost to Kourin but still.

Kourin won't be here today and I don't know where Misaki is. I guess I'll wait for her to get here before we leave.

Time Skip: Minutes Later

Misaki came in saying that Naoki and Shingo took a Field Trip. "I know, it was likely Shingo's idea" I told her sighing a bit. "He's been angry with Naoki since he became **Vice-President** " I told her.

She sighed as well before she told me we should get them. We left the **Cardfight** Room walking to the **Middle School**.

When we reached the room I saw Naoki wanted to ask Mai something. I wasn't surprised by how he did it though. Mai was scared and Misaki asked why he was bullying little girls.

I went in between Naoki and Misaki when Naoki said they were just playing with them. "Don't do that Misaki.

He was only planning to ask her something it's not his fault it looks the way it does" I told her. She was shocked as well as the others. I was glad neither of us got hit before Naoki went to ask what he was going to.

Shingo explained that they wanted to give guidance to the group making me sigh. "That's the line you gave Naoki right?

Unlike most people I can tell the thoughts and intensions one has by their colors. Lying doesn't work on me Shingo" I told him. He asked what I meant making me sigh.

"Big people that _look_ scary tend to get along better with kids than others Shingo" I told him. "Tetsu, **_Chrono Time Magician_** , and Naoki are prime examples" I told him.

Shingo went through introductions regardless making me sigh. "This is what I was afraid of" I sighed. "What do you mean Aichi?" Misaki and Naoki asked when Shingo challenged Emi to a fight because she was being casual.

"I know both of those girls. When he finds out he's going to be ashamed of himself for not knowing" I told them.

Emi, Mai, and the others heard what I said but Shingo was too focused on Emi to hear. Their **Game** started when Emi rode **_PR3ISM Smile_** and Shingo stood **_Deity Sealing Kid_**. Shingo was using a **Narukami** Deck this time.

Naoki suggested it was because Shingo wanted to be more like him. Misaki suggested the more likely one.

She suggested he was still looking for the Deck that fits his style. **_PR3ISM Romance_** was ridden since Emi was going first. **_PR3ISM Smile_** was moved to the back middle after the ride.

I felt bad for Shingo for the fact he's still thinking of the person themselves. Whether they base their cards on cuteness or aren't in any **Magazines**.

 ** _Red River_** was ridden before he made **_Sealing Kid_** move to the back middle. Emi didn't guard before she rode **_PR3ISM Smile, Ligurian_**. **_Ligurian_** attacked leaving Emi in the lead because Shingo now has three damage.

I felt bad for Shingo when he said that someone has to protect my honor. I don't see why it has to be him or even right now.

Misaki said he's a burly protector making me shrug with a sigh. **_Thunder Storm Dragoon_** was ridden next. **_Thunder Storm_** was boosted before he attacked.

 ** _Red River_** supported **_Thunder Boom_** in an attack but Emi guarded with **_PR3ISM Miracle_**. **_PR3ISM_** **_Image_** was ridden next before Emi called a Unit to the front right.

 ** _Image's_** **Skill** was activated giving her 2000 Power because she has four or more **Rearguards**. **_PR3ISM Image, Rose_** attacked but her **Skill** was activated first. 3000 Power was given to her because the **Vanguard's** able to **Limit Break**.

 ** _Dragon Mage_** guarded the attack before Emi checked the **Twin Drive**. **_PR3ISM Romance_** attacked and since the **Vanguard** has ' ** _PR3ISM_** ' in its name the **Skill** is activated.

This gave her 5000 extra power. It's a close **Game** with Emi only at three and Shingo at four. Emi's certain she'll win and she's correct.

Shingo said that they've reached the end of the line for her. **_Martial Arts General, Dime_** was ridden scaring Emi.

Once per turn he's able to **Soulcharge** and that gives him 2000 Power every time he does. He also called **_Riot General, Gyras_** before he told him to attack the **Vanguard**. **_Rose_** Intercepted the attack.

Shingo had **_Dime_** attack next getting a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. With support from **_Red River Thunder Boom_** attacked next.

 ** _Mermaid Idol, Ellie_** nullified the attack. I felt bad for being the slight cause of this argument. "You have no right to boss me around and tell me how to talk to Aichi" Emi said.

I wanted to stop this fight before it began but it seems it really was inevitable. **_PR3ISM Promise, Labrador_** was Break Ridden.

Emi drew a card before returning two of her **Rearguards** to her hand. This gave **_Promise_** an extra 10000 Power. One of the **Rearguards** she returned to her hand activated a **Soulblast**.

This gave her **Vanguard** an extra 4000 Power this time. **_Coro's_** **Ability** was activated meaning that she can be put back into Emi's hand.

Misaki said that Emi's gotten a lot better which I agreed with. Naoki asked how we know them making me smile. "Tell ya after" I smiled wider.

A Unit was called to the back middle before she was used to support **_Labrador_** in an attack. Her **Limit Break** was activated.

This meant that because **_Labrador_** was attacking the **Vanguard** three more Units can be called. **_PR3ISM Promise, Celtic_** was called to the front right and two more were called. One to the back right and one to the front left.

This gave **_Labrador_** 10000 Power and an extra **_Critical_**. Shingo didn't guard though but it was likely because he couldn't.

The only hope he has is a **_Heal Trigger_** right now which he isn't going to get. Emi got another **_Critical_** on the Second Check giving the **_Critical_** to **_Promise_**. Shingo lost the **Game** making me smile sympathetically.

I felt bad for Shingo when he begged me to challenge them. It was only because he thought they brought shame to the **Club**.

They really haven't though. "We'll have the last laugh" Shingo said making all of us sweat drop at that. Rekka came in not long after surprising all of us.

Apparently keeping Emi and Mai waiting increases cuteness which I don't get. That won't be a good excuse for if she gets a job.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:06 P.M. on April 17, 2017.**

 **I can't watch the part where he goes on about why he's sad about losing. I was crying even after it where I didn't watch what he said.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	6. Remainders' Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Six: Remainders' Fight

Aichi's POV

Rekka came in greeting us before Naoki asked who the short girl is. Rekka walked forward before I got in the middle. "Rekka he didn't mean anything by it" I said before she got my foot instead of his.

She apologized to me for that before I shook my head. "So long as it wasn't Naoki it's good Rekka" I smiled.

"Was that any way to greet your Schoolmates Rekka?" Kourin asked when she came in. "It's not like it would've hurt him" Rekka said but I shook my head. "Regardless of how _big_ he is Rekka doesn't mean a heel that isn't a wedge wouldn't hurt" I told her.

"So you stood in her way because you knew she'd do that?" Shingo asked. "Rekka has a temper when it comes to her height so yes" I smiled turning my head to him.

Naoki said he wants to know who she is making me sigh. "Her name's Rekka Tatsunagi if my guess is correct on her last name. You may not know her because you didn't know about **_Vanguard_** before Naoki.

She's Kourin's younger sister and a part of **_Ultra Rare_** a **Pop Group** that sings mainly at **Cardfight Tournaments** " I explained. "Aichi is my one and only inspiration" Shingo said.

"I follow every name in the **_Vanguard World_** regardless of that though" Shingo finished. Emi said that Rekka is her Idol which wasn't a surprise. I felt bad for Shingo, Emi, and Mai.

Rekka was only putting on a Show and Kourin was making fun of them for that. Kourin made a pose before saying that it's different at work.

Shingo asked if Suiko was around making Kourin tell him he was silly. I frowned at the fact that Shingo said he would've found her if she was here. Rekka asked how they were doing against the **High Schoolers** saying they won two of two.

"And we're ugly with two loses" Kourin said glaring at Shingo and Naoki. Naoki asked why she has to be like that making me smile sympathetically.

Rekka said that she'll have to make it three before asking who will be her opponent. "That will be me, an Idol vs. an Idol in Emi and Shingo's view" I smiled. "Shall we begin?" she asked cheerily.

I nodded saying she'll go first. Kourin and Rekka told both **Teams** to pay attention.

 ** _First Aide Celestial, Penial_** was stood by Rekka while I stood **_Wingul Liberator_**. Naoki asked what the **Angle Feather** Deck was before I spoke. "Most of the **Clan's** Units are **Angels** so it's called **Angel Feather**.

The **Clan** focuses on manipulating the **Damage Zone** " I told him. "And they're super cute!" Emi said making me smile.

I didn't bother listening to their fighting because I'm in a **Match** right now. I was confused when Emi and Mai were included in the **Game**. Apparently part of Rekka's warm-up was included into her ride.

Misaki asked if that was also a part of her 'Job Description' making me chuckle at what Kourin said. She said that it may happen from time to time which is odd.

I rode **_Future Liberator, Llew_** since it was my turn now. I moved **_Wingul_** back before I asked him to support **_Llew_** in an attack. I was confused when Rekka started singing when she rode **_Essence Celestial, Becca_**.

It was equal how many people thought it was odd and thought it was cute. **_Wild Shot Celestial_** was called to the front left.

 ** _Wild Shot_** gained 3000 Power because the **Vanguard** has ' ** _Celestial_** ' in its name. She attacked and I gripped the Table before I checked for a **Damage Trigger**. I didn't get one before the **Vanguard** attacked next.

I wonder if after this Shingo will stop being my fan and start being Rekka's. I smiled when Misaki and Kourin said the same thing at the same time without arguing.

Rekka got a **_Stand Trigger_** before giving all effects to **_Wild Shot_**. **_Wild Shot_** attacked but I didn't guard. She said the **Game** was hers but I shook my head with a smile.

"Don't count on it Rekka" I told her riding **_Blaster Blade_**. I called **_Galatine_** to the front right, **_Escrad_** to the back left, and **_Marron_** to the front left.

 ** _Galatine_** attacked but Rekka didn't guard. I asked **_Wingul_** to support **_Blaster Blade_** in an attack before I checked for a **Drive Trigger**. I got a **_Heal Trigger_** so I gave the power to **_Blaster Blade_**.

We're now tied at three damage with Mai and Emi hoping Rekka wins. I'm glad they have someone to look up to but I'm wondering why it's an angry girl who tends to lie.

 ** _Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel_** was ridden before she made a finger Gun. I covered my mouth to hide a chuckle when Kourin had enough. She said it was too much.

I sighed when I saw the girls were still at it. Why are they like that when it comes to me.

They should both know I love Kai. I know you like who you like but this is ridiculous. I smiled when Naoki said we lost a member.

It's actually funny how Shingo was acting but not unexpected. I stood and drew when I saw Rekka was getting serious.

I rode **_Solitary Liberator, Gancelot_**. **_Liberator of Royalty, Fallon_** was called to the front left. Because of my **Vanguard** being a **Liberator** he gained an extra 3000 Power.

A boost from **_Wingul_** meant **_Gancelot_** can attack next. Because he's attacking a **Vanguard** he gains 2000 Power.

Rekka guarded with two Units before I checked the **Twin Drive**. I got **_Pomerugal_** and **_Mark_** none of which have a **Trigger**. I asked **_Marron_** to support **_Escrad_** in an attack but it was guarded.

This ended my turn and we were still tied but with four damage instead of three. **_Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel_** was Break Ridden.

An **_Angel Feather_** Unit was moved from the **Damage Zone** to her hand. **_Candle Celestial_** was moved before she transferred a Unit from her Deck there. This gave her **Vanguard** an extra 10000 Power.

One of her Units was moved from the front right to the back right. **_Penial_** was also moved to the **Soul**.

 ** _Underlay Celestial, Hesediel_** was Superior Called from the Deck again not really a surprise. **_Candle Celestial_** was called to the front right before she activated her **Counterblast**. When called to the **Rearguard** Rekka's able to call another **Angel Feather**.

 ** _Zerachiel_** was placed in the **Damage Zone** so she can take another card from the **Damage Zone**. **_Hesediel's_** **Skill** was activated for this reason.

Because **_Zerachiel's_** in the **Damage Zone** **_Hesediel_** gains and extra 3000 Power. She told me she wasn't done yet and I nodded. I already knew she wasn't.

She activated **_Zerachiel's_** **Limit Break**. This means that as long as **_Zerachiel_** is face up in the **Damage Zone** all Units with ' ** _Celestial_** ' in their name gains 3000 Power.

 ** _Candle Celestial_** attacked before I gripped the Table. I felt the flames before I checked for a **Damage Trigger**. I gave both effects of the **_Critical Trigger_** to **_Gancelot_**.

I heard Shingo say that Rekka has me cornered and to finish it. I just smiled since that's not the case.

 ** _Zerachiel_** attacked but I guarded with **_Elixir Liberator_**. I also asked **_Fallon_** to Intercept before Rekka checked the **Twin Drive**. She got a **_Critical_** giving all effects to **_Ramiel_**.

She said she was going to end it there but I just shook my head when she had **_Hesediel_** support **_Ramiel_** in an attack. I asked **_Mark_** to nullify the attack.

Naoki was getting even angrier at Shingo making me sigh. "Naoki it's a **Game**. Whoever wins wins they can cheer for whoever they want to" I told him.

I Break Rode **_Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred_**. This allows me to add 10000 Power to **_Alfred_**.

It also lets me add 5000 to **_Wingul_** , **_Marron_** , and **_Escrad_**. Flipping over two cards in the **Damage Zone** I activated **_Alfred's_** **Counterblast**. I Superior Called **_Pomerugal_** because of the **Counterblast**.

I activated **_Alfred's_** **Limit Break** as well. He gained 2000 Power for each **Liberator** in the **Rearguard**.

This means he gains 8000 Power. I asked **_Wingul_** to support **_Alfred_** in an attack before I checked the **Twin Drive**. There were no **Triggers** and it wasn't guarded.

I moved **_Wingul_** to the **Soul** with his **Skill**. This allows me to activate the **Skill** that lets me call **_Blaster Blade_** from the **Soul**.

I activated **_Blaster Blade's_** **Counterblast** allowing me to retire **_Candle Celestial_**. Asking **_Pomerugal_** to support **_Blaster Blade_** Rekka guarded. I asked **_Marron_** to support **_Escrad_** in a finishing attack.

Rekka didn't guard which means that she can't stop me. This ended the **Game** before Rekka said I got her.

I smiled slightly before I heard Naoki say that was a reminder of everything good about **_Vanguard_**. I snickered lightly when I felt Naoki's anger with Shingo. Mai said that Rekka was inspiring but Emi said I was to.

"Thank you Emi, I'm glad" I smiled. "I can't believe someone who claims to know everything about Aichi didn't know Emi is Aichi's sister" I heard Misaki say.

This surprised Naoki before I walked up to Rekka. I thanked her for the fight before she said she wasn't happy she lost. She did say it was fun anyway making me smile.

Naoki told them to come by for a **Match** anytime and I agreed. I felt bad for Shingo when they openly showed they didn't want to talk to him.

 **~Nin~**

I heard the door open before Nakamurabashi entered the room. "I'm very sorry sir. We weren't expecting you so we started already" I smiled sadly.

He said it was a showdown between the two Leaders before he asked who was in the lead. Everyone was shocked and depressed at this.

"It's just the starting moves so no one knows who will win yet" Shingo explained. Misaki and Kourin agreed that our **Advisor** should study up on **Vanguard**. "I'll get around to it I promise" he told us.

Naoki asked why he hasn't come to one of these meetings in a while before he took out an Envelope. "I'm sorry I don't know what that says" I told him.

"Oh that's right you can't see" he said. I nodded before he said that it's a **_High School Vanguard Championship Application Form_**. I was surprised by this.

I opened the Envelope before I asked if anyone has a Pen. Naoki gave one to me before Nakamurabashi asked if I could even write.

"I can feel the ink of the paper to be able to read and write so I'm fine" I told him. "We need five Players down so that would be me, Naoki, Kourin, Misaki, and Shingo" I said writing down their names. They were surprised it was so neat before I nodded.

"I had to learn to do my homework and classwork somehow" I smiled. "This will do just fine.

I'll send it out on the next Courier" Nakamurabashi said. Naoki and Shingo started arguing when Naoki was fired up before I finally had enough. "That's it you guys.

The **_VF High School Championship_** is a **_Team Tournament_** so I order you guys to stop fighting" I said. I was mad at them for the last time it's getting on my nerves.

Not long after the fighting stopped Shingo said he was only going to explain the format once. He said there are 4000 plus **Clubs** competing which isn't a surprise. "The amount of popularity that this **Game** has achieved, the number of **Clubs** shouldn't come as a surprise.

To make up for this the **_School Boards_** have placed **_Japan_** into Districts. We're expected to win our **_Regional Tournament_** before the **_National Tournament_**.

Our Block contains the main Challengers for the **Tournament** " Shingo explained. Naoki mentioned how we might have to go against a potential finalist in the very beginning. Shingo said he was correct when he turned off the projector.

Naoki asked Shingo where the strongest/closest **Team** is making me smile. If I remember correctly it's Tetsu's **Team**.

Naoki wants to pay them a visit and it's only two **Stations** away. Apparently we're doing a 'Reconnaissance Mission' which Shingo agreed with. Naoki asked for the name of the **School**.

Shingo said it's the **School** for the gifted called **_Fukuhara High_**. Kourin asked what he said making me smile.

"Seems we'll get to see Tetsu and Suiko again huh?" I smiled. Only Kourin and Misaki heard me though. I texted Tetsu that we're heading to his **School** but I haven't got an answer back.

Scene Change: **_New Asteroid's Headquarters_**

I smiled at the building I haven't seen in such a long time. Shingo called me over and I nodded before I ran over to them.

"We can't get into the **School** without an **_Official Visitor's Pass_** or we know someone who goes here" I told them. I had grabbed the back of Naoki's shirt collar before I said that. I don't want him getting angry at the devices at the entrance.

"Yo Bluebell! What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Tetsu before I sighed.

"Hey Tetsu I thought I told you to not call me that in public? Or was it Ren I made promise that?" I scowled slightly. "I got your text earlier and it was Ren not me.

I would've remembered something like that" he told me ruffling my hair. "I'll get you in just wait here a second" he told me.

I nodded before Tetsu talked to a guard. "Come on then" Tetsu said before we walked through the gates that are normally for **Train Station Entrances**. I placed the **_Guest Pass_** in my breast pocket before I followed Tetsu further in.

"Does **_Team Asteroid_** run this place or is it ran by an **Organization** that's a subsidiary of the **_Asteroid Organization_**?" I asked. "Correct as always or did Ren tell you?

I know Asaka wouldn't since she still hates you despite what you did for Ren" Tetsu asked. "Yeah he did but only mentioned the name of the **Organization** " I smiled. "We needed a **Complex** that would hold the needs of a growing army of **_Cardfighters_**.

I was a student myself until last year when I was made the **Coach** and **Manager** of their **_Vanguard Club_** " Tetsu explained. Naoki went overboard with his theory making Misaki hit him.

"Control yourself will you?" She ordered before Tetsu spoke. "Interesting people surround you as always Aichi" Tetsu said. "Yeah but they're never planned" I smiled

Naoki apologized before Tetsu said he's not keeping anything from us. Another rival **School** is coming by as well.

"You should watch the friendly **Match** we're having with them today" Tetsu suggested. Walking into the **School** I sighed. "This design from **_Asteroid_** to?

It looks exactly like it" I asked as we walked the halls. We got onto and Elevator when Tetsu said it was.

Naoki said it was like we're entering an Underground Fortress. I snickered at that before I noticed the **Facility** we were in. "As you might've already guessed we have access to **_Asteroid's_** **Facilities** " Tetsu said.

I nodded before Shingo noticed the **Match** we were supposed to watch. "Seems the fight I wanted to show you has already begun.

Man they're impatient" Tetsu said. I could tell he was annoyed with them but I didn't say anything. I saw it was Asaka and Leon who were fighting which was a surprise.

"It seems I do get to see Leon today" I smiled before Leon looked over. I think he did anyway.

He showed surprise before I looked over to see **_Tidal Bore Dragon_**. He wasn't scared of Leon anymore which was good. Shingo was happy to see a fight with **_Team Asteroid_** and **_Team Dreadnaught_**.

I was glad he was happy and glad that **_Tidal Bore_** wasn't scared anymore. I went to the other side of Tetsu on the right when **_Tidal Bore_** came over.

He seemed to have gotten my reasons because he came over to where I was. **_Darkquartz_** was happy to see him to before I petted his head. Just like many **Dragons** I've seen from **_Cray_** he's no different.

 ** _Starlight Melody Tamer_** was ridden by Asaka before I went back to petting the two **Dragons**. **_Midnight Bunny_** was Superior Called after **_Melody Tamer's_** **Persona Blast** was activated.

I heard Misaki ask if Asaka was trying to end it this turn which wouldn't surprise me. I heard **_Tidal Bore_** growl before I smiled at him. "Don't worry Leon wins this I promise" I told him calming him down.

He was mad at them for thinking his master was going to lose. "From your anger I'm guessing you get along with Leon now right?" I asked making him nod.

I smiled glad for this before I heard Asaka get a **_Draw Trigger_**. The 5000 Power went to **_Mirror Demon_** before I heard Leon get a **_Stand Trigger_**. **_Titan of the Beam Rifle_** was stood.

 ** _Trans-Core Dragon_** got the power before **_Midnight Bunny's_** **Skill** was activated. Because of this **_Midnight Bunny_** was put in the **Soul**.

Asaka activated a **Counterblast** allowing her to Superior Call **_Purple Trapezist_**. **_Cerberus_** moved to the **Soul** before she Superior Called a Unit again. Naoki was able to get the reason why she was doing this which I smiled at.

Leon said **_Team Asteroid's Assassin_** was a good reason to come to **_Japan_**. Though I know that's not the real reason he came here.

 ** _Purple Trapezist_** supported **_Cerberus_** in an attack but Leon Intercepted with **_Titan_**. **_Mirror Demon_** attacked next but Leon guarded it this time. This ended Asaka's turn before I smiled at **_Tidal Bore_**.

"See he's doing just fine" I encouraged. He nodded nudging my face before I felt **_Darkquartz's_** head on my left arm. His head was resting on the railing to watch the show making me smile.

Naoki said that unless Leon can end it this turn Asaka's attack will be too much. "He does win you two" I told them before I continued.

"And stop worrying **_Tidal Bore_** " I scolded. They asked who **_Tidal Bore_** was before I petted the **Dragon**. They were surprised to see two fully sized **Cray Dragons** here that were not on the field.

"This one's **_Tidal Bore_** and this one's **_Darkquartz_** " I told them petting each one. **_Darkquartz_** shook his neck when I said his name though.

Leon Break Rode **_Last Card, Revonn_** before giving him 10000 Power. **_Light Signals, Penguin Soldier_** was called to the front left before the **Soulblast** was activated. Leon drew a card calling **_Sea Otter Soldier_** to the back middle **Rearguard**.

 ** _Tear Knight, Theo_** moved up before he activated the **Counterblast**. Leon used a **Skill** that gives **_Revonn_** 2000 Power four times meaning he gains 8000 Power.

 ** _Theo_** attacked **_Mirror Demon_**. **_Brave Shooter_** was told to support **_Penguin Soldier_** in an attack against **_Cerberus_**. I saw that Leon was even more confident than before making me smile.

Leon had **_Sea Otter Soldier_** support **_Revonn_** in an attack but his **Skill** was activated first. Asaka's not allowed to guard with any Unit in her hand for the rest of the battle.

This was because **_Revonn's_** attacking the **Vanguard** , there's more to this effect however. Leon also said she can nullify this **Skill** by discarding a Unit from her hand. Asaka chose to discard a card which I have a feeling is a bad move.

Sharlene and Jillian said that even without the **Skill** Leon's still going to win. Because the other Units are in the rest position Leon can activate another **Skill**.

 ** _Revonn's_** **Limit Break** was activated giving **_Revonn_** 3000 extra power and plus one **_Critical_**. Asaka decided to guard with the rest of her hand. In other words two **_Candy Clowns_** , a **_Midnight Bunny_** , and a **_Rainbow_** were used to guard.

Leon ended up getting a **_Heal Trigger_** which is very lucky for him. Especially since it was on the Second Check of the **Twin Drive**.

The power went to **_Revonn_** after he took a card from the **Damage Zone**. This ended the **Game** before **_Tidal Bore_** left with a nudge to my face with his muzzle. Leon said he wasn't expecting to see me when Asaka walked away.

We met on the platform before I said that it's been a while. "You're as strong as ever it seems" I smiled.

He said it was ironic coming from me. I was confused before he said that I was the one who saved him. "It's no big deal, I am glad that **_Tidal Bore_** is doing alright now" I told him.

Naoki asked if I was friendly with all our rivals asking how I know Leon. This started another argument with Shingo making me groan.

I rubbed my temples before they finally stopped. Misaki asked what he was doing in **Town** and I wondered the same thing. "We're going to **High School** in **_Hong Kong_** to tell you the truth" Leon answered.

"It's similar to **_SIT_** in **_Singapore_** " Jillian explained. He said it was his duty as the son of Soryu to build his people.

He promised he won't do it incorrectly making me smile. "I'm glad" I nodded. Sharlene said they were sent here to internationally represent their **School**.

Jillian said that they're letting students from abroad compete in the **_VF High School Championship_**. "We're here to represent our class in the **Championships** " Leon finished.

"I look forward to when we get to face each other again Aichi" I smiled at this agreeing. "You invited them here right Tetsu?" I smiled wider when Misaki asked what they were doing at **_Fukuhara_**. The girls were upset they couldn't fight when Tetsu agreed saying he wants to test my **School's** Skills.

"You'll have plenty of time girls" Tetsu promised making me smile at him. Tetsu asked who would play for our **Team** before Naoki volunteered.

He even gave a short speech before I heard Tetsu ask his name. Naoki gave it before he asked who he'd be playing. I heard Tetsu ask Tatsunagi if she would making me turn around.

Suiko said it would to kill some time making me smile. "I'm guessing Takuto chose a place and enrolled her?" I asked making Kourin nod.

I sighed at what Suiko told Kourin before the latter yelled. "Aren't you a little old for a **_School Uniform_** " Naoki asked making everyone freeze. I would've laughed at Suiko's response but I don't have a death wish at the moment.

Naoki always seems to find a thing that makes one of the members angry without even trying. Rekka with her height and now Suiko with her age.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:35 P.M. on April 18, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	7. VF Tournament and Busy Plays

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Seven: VF Tournament and Busy Plays

Aichi's POV

Naoki stood **_Flag of Raijin_** while Suiko stood **_Hope Child_**. I smiled at Naoki for the fact he's being even more insulting. He told Suiko that **_Angel Feather_** suits her more than the outfit she's wearing.

I felt bad for him though he's making her even angrier. "I hope he'll be okay down there" I frowned worried for him.

Misaki said she doesn't know if that'll be the case. Shingo said that one has to have guts to stay down there either way. I do agree with that which is why I've been smiling.

 ** _Hope Child_** supported **_Ray Pegasus_** in an attack against **_Dragonic Death Scythe_**. Naoki's now at three damage with Suiko at two.

I felt bad for Naoki when Suiko read him like an open book. Kourin said Naoki has some priority issues which I do agree with. I got a call from Ren when Naoki rode **_Armor Break Dragon_** making me sigh.

I excused myself before I answered it when I went into the tunnel. "Why'd you call Ren?" I asked a bit irritated.

I wanted to watch Naoki's **Match** with Suiko not hear Ren complain or something. "Is it true you're at **_Asteroid's Training Quarters_**?" he asked cheerily making me sigh. "Yes I am.

I should be watching a **Match** between my friend and Suiko though" I told him. "Oh! Come on just talk a bit more" he told me making me sigh again.

"What do you even want to talk about?" I asked giving up. "How was Asaka's and Leon's **Match**?" he asked surprising me. I figured he would've been watching seeing how this is his building.

"They did well. Leon won the **Match** but only because of a lucky **_Heal Trigger_** " I smiled.

"Ooh! Interesting and how is Suiko's **Match** going?" He asked making me look over at them. Naoki and Suiko were tied with four cards in the **Damage Zone** right now. " ** _Darkquartz_** said they're tied at four on Suiko's turn" I told him.

Naoki loses and I do feel bad for him. He doesn't feel like he's worthy of his role in the **Club** because of his loss.

'Naoki's easy to read' **_Darkquartz_** grumbled getting Ren to talk again. "What did **_Darkquartz_** say?" he asked making me sigh. "He just said that Naoki's easy to read.

He does need to work on that still" I told him sighing again. I still heard what was being done in the fight before I heard Ren laugh.

"Guess ya need to teach him that then" Ren said teasingly and I could tell he was smiling. I could also hear that he was tired though. "Are you tired Ren?

I hope you went to sleep early instead of staying up late for whatever reason" I scolded. "I went to bed when you told me I should.

I don't know why I'm so tired" Ren said making me frown. Maybe he still hasn't caught up with the sleep he missed when he was taken over by **_Darkpride_**. That could be the reason he's so tired all the time.

That doesn't however explain why it's happening now instead of after he was saved. I looked back at the fight when I heard Naoki activate his **Vanguard's Limit Break**.

Suiko looked impressed by Naoki's determination. This however she knows won't last very long. "Are you done now Ren?

I really must go" I told him when I took the phone from my ear. I was about to end the call before Ren yelled for me to wait.

I placed my phone to my ear again before my face grew redder by the second. Every word he spoke made my face redder and redder before I had enough. "You are a complete and total pervert! Goodbye Ren!" I exclaimed my phone away from my ear.

I ended the call before I calmed myself down. When I calmed down my face was still red.

I saw Naoki panicking before I heard Suiko say that she got a **_Critical_** in the **Twin Drive**. **_Million_** was given the power while the **Vanguard** got the **_Critical_**. I heard **_Darkquartz_** tell me it was over.

Naoki had lost 4-6 making me frown. I was glad that got my face back to normal so I could go in there.

I don't want to see Naoki feel bad either. Naoki came up to us before he apologized and explained why he was. He turned to Shingo before Shingo said that if he's weak to just get stronger.

I felt bad for Shingo when he compared Naoki to a small Water Flea and a rodent. He ran so he wouldn't get pummeled which wouldn't happen anyway.

They ended up racing around the square room before I felt a weight on my back. "Are you guys leaving me out of the fun?" Ren asked with his chin on my right shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to lean on my back?" I sighed.

"Don't know" he smiled before he ran to Tetsu, Asaka, and Suiko. "Who's that?" Naoki asked making me smile.

"His name's Ren. I was talking to him on the phone earlier" I smiled wider. "He's the top fighter of **_Team Asteroid_** and the best **_Cardfighter_** in the world" Shingo gushed.

"He's also my friend and Asaka's unofficial boyfriend" I told him. "If you showed up on time we wouldn't have to" Tetsu answered Ren's earlier question.

"I took a nap with a cute little dark blue kitten basking in the sun. I also called Aichi when you told me he was here" Ren gave as his excuse making me shake my head. "Same old Ren" I smiled.

Asaka went to get him a drink and I felt bad for her as Suiko beat her to it. It was Suiko's famous Coffee which Ren loved a lot.

Suiko said she uses the same Coffee Beans as everyone else before Tetsu intervened. He said Ren should pay more attention to the **Club** as he was the **_Team Leader_**. As usual though Ren doesn't want to be **_Team Leader_**.

Tetsu forced him to be. Asaka said as **_Vice Captain_** she'll take care of the things he doesn't want to making me sigh.

"As lazy and laid back as always to" I sighed before Naoki spoke. He said he doesn't look like that good a **_Cardfighter_**. "Don't judge a book by its cover, he's strong" Shingo said making me sigh again.

"Shingo? Please take your own advice" I said confusing him.

"You lost to Miwa because you've never seen him in a Magazine. You lost to Emi because you thought she was terrible because of how she chooses her cards" I said. He nodded saying he'll try harder making me sigh once again.

It has nothing to do with trying harder and everything to do with not over or underestimating yourself or your opponent. "Would you like to show our **_Teammates_** how to really play Aichi?" Ren asked.

"I found the **Clan** that best works for me" he said holding up familiar cards. "So you're using **_Shadow Paladins_** again" I smiled. He was confused before I explained.

"Before the **VF Circuit** anyone who had memories of **_Royal_** and **_Shadow Paladin_** as well as the **_Kagero Clans_** had their memories erased. Anyone who used those **Clans** had their Decks replaced.

You had **_Shadow Paladins_** before then while I had **_Royal Paladins_** " I finished. He nodded saying he believes that. "Then let's wait till the **_VF Tournament_** then?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile agreeing with him. "Now that seems to be enough spying for one day" Ren clapped before he continued.

"We'll continue what we started some other day is that alright Leon?" Ren asked. I saw Leon was happy before we all left the building. It was sunset when we left but I was worried about what happened to Ren.

His dark aura was back but **_Darkpride_** wasn't doing anything. Leon asked if I felt that before I nodded.

"I wonder if it's starting sooner than expected?" I wondered out loud. "What's starting sooner?" Leon asked making me frown. "There's a new, evil **Clan** making its presence known.

If **_Tidal Bore_** acts scared at all when it comes to a name or person be wary" I told him. He nodded saying he will.

"Out of you and **_Fukuhara_** only one will be able to face us Aichi" Leon told me as he stopped ahead. I stopped as well smiling a little. "I look forward to see who will cross paths with us again.

Ren Suzugamori or you Aichi Sendou" Leon said walking away. I could tell he was really looking forward to it.

I was to since it'll be fun. Naoki asked if something was wrong but I shook my head. "Nothing at all I promise" I told them before Shingo spoke.

He said he was going to help Naoki so they were going back to the **School**. They asked if I wanted to help and I nodded saying I wouldn't mind that.

They were excited about that but I do wonder if the aura has to do with Ren. I know the virus of **_Link Joker_** spreads to a defeated **_Cardfighter_** but I don't know when. I followed the rest of my **Team** after I finished looking back at the **Asteroid** building.

 **~Nin~**

I asked what the **_Dance Club_** would be doing for the **Festival**. Misaki said that they'll be at their Booth recruiting.

"I hoped I would get to see one of their **Dance Routines**. I've always been a fan of the arts" I frowned. They told me I should suggest that to them but I shook my head.

"I don't see a reason to do that when they've already decided" I told them. Naoki and I got called to the **_Student Council Office_** so I headed there.

Scene Change: **_Student Council Office_**

Tatewaki said that our **Club** will have to participate in the **Festival**. The reason was because every **Club** has to contribute to the **Festival** somehow. "What is it that we'll be doing?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Suwabe" Tatewaki said. "Because we had to fill you in last minute there's only room on the **_Main Stage_** " Suwabe said.

"This means you'll have to perform a short but thrilling **_Vanguard_** themed **Play** " Tatewaki said. I wasn't surprised by this. Now we have to tell the rest of the **Team** about it to.

Scene Change: **_Vanguard_** Clubroom

Kourin wasn't excited about this as played by her attitude towards it. "The **_Auditorium Stage_** is the only spot left and we have to participate" I told them.

Misaki said it was going to be ridiculous making me frown. "We can handle it, don't you think?" Naoki asked. I nodded before Kourin said that Naoki doesn't know what it takes to be in a **Play**.

I asked if Kourin could help before she listed things off. She said we'll need:

A **Director**

A **_Script_**

Costumes

Set Designs

"With just the five of us how do you think we'll manage?" Kourin asked making me frown. "I can make the Design Sets so long as I know the type of **Play** " I told them. "Where is Shingo anyway?" I asked.

I noticed he wasn't here earlier when we can in but I figured now would be the best time to ask. After a while Shingo came in with a box.

He said he knew they'd come in handy. I was very confused before I asked what was in it. He dumped the contents on the Table and I saw they were a bunch of Notebooks.

Naoki said they were just books before Kourin opened one. "They're **_Scripts_** " she said in surprise.

I opened one feeling the ink before I said in awe that this was awesome. "So can we use one?" I asked. He said that his career as a **Writer** / **Director** was coming sooner than expected.

I smiled at this before Emi and Mai came in. They said we don't have to worry about Costumes making me smile.

"Thanks you guys" I smile before Naoki said it was going to be great. "Then we're all set" I smiled before I said we were putting on a **Play**. Emi, Mai, Naoki, and Shingo were ecstatic about it making me smile wider.

Time Skip: Some Time Later

We had picked a **_Script_** before Shingo started the Slideshow. I saw Kourin jump before then making me smile sympathetically.

Our Story Begins a long time ago.

 ** _Little Sage, Marron_** was walking down a Forest path.

 ** _Little Sage, Marron_** is out chopping Bamboo Stalks when he cuts down a glowing one.

Maiden **_CEO Amaterasu_** comes out of the glowing Stalk.

Her beauty is unparalleled but she is unsure what her heart wants with **_King of Knights, Alfred_** pursuing her.

Tragedy strikes as her days are numbered out of the blue.

She is kidnapped by the powerful and terrifying **_Vowing Sword Dragon_**.

Sadness ripples as **_Vowing Sword_** locks her in a cave. (Shingo cries)

Nothing stops the will of a King as **_Alfred_** fights his way through to her. (Naoki leans forward)

 ** _Alfred_** saves her and they live happily ever after.

Naoki loved the part where **_Vowing Sword_** 'kicks butt' but Misaki and Kourin didn't like it. I don't mind a romance, I truly don't, but I don't entirely like it. It's not terrible either though.

Misaki complained before Kourin said we don't have a choice as it is. We don't have time for anything else.

Shingo said that he's assigning the roles before I grabbed his arm. This kept him seated. "He's picking them because he knows the **_Script_** and personalities of the characters better than we do.

He's also the **Director** Naoki" I told him. This kept him quiet before Shingo thanked me.

I was told I would be playing **_Marron_** , one of my Units. Naoki probably didn't realize that Shingo picked him for the bad guy role because it 'suits' him. He chose Misaki to play **_Amaterasu_** , also fitting as **_CEO_** is her Unit.

 ** _Alfred_** is being played by Kourin. Also fitting seeing as she was the one who gave me that card.

When Kourin asked why she was playing **_Alfred_** Shingo explained. He said it was because she's an **Idol** playing the Hero. If that's the case people are bound to love it.

I smiled at Shingo's dream of being on **_Broadway_**. His name decked out in lights.

Time Skip: Night

I was in my Living Room with Emi measuring my left shoulder. She said Misaki is perfect for her role making me smile. "Who are you playing dear?" mom asked softly making me look at her.

"I'll be playing **_Little Sage, Marron_** " I smiled. Mom said she was going to have to buy a **Camera** to record it all with.

"That's really not necessary mom. Besides you shouldn't spend so much money on something you many not use a lot" I told her. Emi laughed but agreed none the less.

Time Skip: Next Day

Kourin said that she couldn't make it to rehearsals today making me frown. She said **_Ultra Rare_** has a new job and I knew she was regretful.

I heard Shingo say she was throwing away her chance to be big making me smile. She already is big in **_Ultra Rare_**. Misaki stood after Kourin left saying we should rehearse.

"We have to try our best and hope she does the same right Misaki?" I asked. She nodded saying I was correct.

Naoki verbally agreed with that before Shingo said there was no other choice. We sat down in chairs in a circle. "You'll have to read Kourin's lines for today Aichi" Shingo said.

I nodded since I already memorized my lines on the **_Script_**. Shingo said we'll start at the part where **_Alfred_** rescues **_Amaterasu_**.

He moved he glasses up making them flash in the light. He said to add more feeling this time as he did that making me smile. We said our lines without mix up or stop in flow.

"Ahhh! I won't forget about this **_Alfred_**!" Naoki yelled.

"You aren't injured are you **_Amaterasu_**?" I asked worry coloring my tone.

" ** _Alfred_** I always knew you'd come for me. You have my thanks" Misaki said a hand over her heart and her eyes closed.

Misaki doesn't need the **_Script_** as she finished memorizing it last night. I finished memorizing my lines last night as well.

Time Skip: Dress Rehearsal

It was the day before the show and Kourin wasn't here for the rehearsal. I felt bad for her and Shingo. Shingo really wants this to go well and Kourin's running all over the place.

Time Skip: Sunset

We were walking along the River bank when Naoki wondered out loud. He wonders if Kourin even wants to be in this **Club**.

"She does want to Naoki she's just busy this week for some reason" I said. I asked **_Darkquartz_** if there was something in Kourin's schedule that's different. He just told me that Suwabe wanted to tell her something urgent.

I guess that does count as different but what was it. Shingo said that he had an idea.

He said that I could play **_Alfred_** if Kourin doesn't arrive in time. "I forgot he was famous for winning all of those **Tournaments** and stuff" Naoki said. "I don't know why I would want Kourin when Aichi is perfect" Shingo said next.

I know Kourin's going to be there and it'll be better than the original but still. I don't want to have to remember even more lines.

I was given my part I don't _need_ to play two. Naoki and Shingo finally agreed on something but it didn't last. Naoki said that Shingo had a nice idea calling him a nerd.

'Nerd' is what started their argument making me sigh. "Will you two just calm down" I sighed getting in the middle of them.

Time Skip: 12:07

Shingo said it was two hours till the show starts. I had asked **_Darkquartz_** to follow Kourin and tell me when she's to arrive. "Come on **_Darkquartz_** " I mumbled pleadingly.

Mai said that Rekka and **_Ultra Rare_** were to be done filming at around Noon. "Yeah so she should be here" Emi told us.

"Nothing is ever certain Emi" I told them smiling slightly. Shingo said that he knew she had too much on her plate. He picked up **_Alfred's_** Helmet and Lance saying that I was to play **_Alfred_**.

"I may have memorized both lines just in case but she will make it" I told him. I heard the door open before Suwabe appeared.

Everyone sank at this but I just tensed up. Something bad is going to happen. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't.

He told us that there was a mix up in the Schedule so they had to move things around. We're bumped up to 1 P.M. instead of 2.

Everyone was shocked with Shingo saying he can't do that. I didn't complain since I figured that was the case. "If you can't handle that then I guess you don't belong here.

 ** _Miyaji_** students are supposed to handle anything" he told us. I sighed at this before he left the room closing the door.

Shingo was frantic and rambling before Misaki snapped at him. I could tell she was upset but not because of the bumped up time. She was worried about Kourin making me smile.

Scene Change: Backstage

I heard Emi say that she needs help with Misaki's costume. "I'm going to help Mai Emi, Akari should be able to help you though" I smiled.

Just as I said that Akari came in going over to Misaki as I helped Mai with Naoki's costume. I heard what Akari said making me speak. "Sorry about this Akari but our Dress Rehearsal wasn't changed" I informed shocking her.

The show started so I walked out when my character was mentioned. "Why is this Bamboo glowing?" I wondered when I reached it.

I tapped the Bamboo Stalk twice with my Axe before it was lifted to reveal **_Amaterasu_**. We were in a house with me across from Misaki who was making dinner. " ** _Amaterasu_** grew up strong and beautiful.

Alas the good days are soon at an end" Shingo announced. Naoki crashed through the door near Misaki in his cardboard costume.

"You can't take her away" I said on the ground as **_Vowing Sword_** took Misaki. It was the end of my act so I left the stage when the spotlight was on Misaki. I heard **_Darkquartz_** say Kourin was here before I pulled Naoki back with me.

I pulled on an invisible string making the Bamboo fall and the Cave open up. Not long after did Kourin arrive with her line.

It was in a bright blue light _and_ she was in costume. "I can't battle Kourin Aichi" Naoki said making me smile. "I know that don't worry" I told him.

Kourin told Misaki that we improvise before saying that she didn't want to fight a **Dragon**. She pointed in the back with her sword saying she'll fight him.

Daigo appeared in spotlight making Shingo gush over the ultimate **_Cardfighter_**. I smiled at this glad that the show is panning out like it should. Daigo seemed proud and happy at the same time making me smile as well from Backstage.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:45 P.M. on April 24, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	8. Daigo Enters, Tournament Begins

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Daigo Enters, Tournament Begins

Aichi's POV

When Daigo got on the Stage the Fight Table was put in the center stage. It was where the house was.

I smiled at how this was turning out. Kourin said that Daigo was the one who sent **_Vowing Sword_** and Daigo played along. He said that she can't beat him with just that sword.

"We'll settle this with **_Vanguard_** " Daigo said before I got a text from Ren. 'Daigo's at your **School** right?

Tell him 'hi!' for me kay? ;)' Ren asked. I sighed at the winky face emoticon. He hasn't used those since we were kids. I wonder why he's just now starting to use them.

I smiled when I saw the annoyed colors of Suwabe and Tatewaki. That's considered karma I'm pretty sure.

Messing with Kourin to make our **Club** split apart and thinking that we'll split from embarrassment is just lame. We love to **Cardfight** , we're in this **Club** to **Cardfight**. We're not in it to act so there's no reason we should be embarrassed about a failure in the **Play**.

I smiled when I heard Taishi say they came to see a show but are getting more than what they bargained for. I smiled wider when I heard Kai say it was going to be good.

I felt bad for Shin because some girls were telling him to move. He said to himself that he wouldn't let teenage girls intimidate him. He was there first after all.

I hope Kai likes how the props we made were used. Kai, Ren, Tetsu, and I were the ones who made the props and set.

'Of course I will Ren' I tapped before I heard Kourin and Daigo start the **Game**. Kourin stood **_Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany_**. Daigo stood **_Starting Legend, Ambrosius_**.

Emi and Mai took out a whiteboard that most likely displays the **Game**. **_Regret Jewel Knight_** was ridden by Daigo as he was starting first.

 ** _Ambrosius_** moved back before I got a text from Jun and Tetsu. Daigo seems to be popular today. They both asked if it was true Daigo was at the **School**.

I sighed at this before I decided to call the three instead. I excused myself quietly before going Backstage.

"I'm in the middle of watching the **Play** I'm in, can you please stop texting?" I asked. I let my irritation show making them apologize. "It is true that he's here though" I told them.

"Do you think I have enough time to go by the **School** and get his autograph?" Jun asked. He paused seeming to have realized what he said.

"For my sister" he frantically said. I smiled at this before I nodded despite him not being able to see me. I asked where he was and he said he was where he always is.

I sighed at this before I told him he might if he hurries. "Thank you my dear friend" he said and I can just picture him bowing.

He hung up before I asked Tetsu why he wanted to know. "Ren asked me the same thing not too long ago. Aren't you with him?" I asked but I heard the shaking of his head.

"No I'm not. He's on a date with Asaka at the moment to make their relationship 'official'" he told me.

I heard he air quotes making me snicker slightly. "It's been official for a while now" Ren complained. I sighed at this before I heard Rekka and Suiko.

"We didn't stand her up you guys. Suwabe told her that the Dress Rehearsal was pushed back when it wasn't" I told them.

"No I'm not talking to you. I am grateful to you guys and Kai for helping me with the set" I smiled. "Who are you talking to at a time like this?" Rekka asked.

She only sounded curious making me sigh. "Jun, Tetsu, and Ren were wondering if Daigo was really here.

Ren heard from Asaka who heard from a friend of a friend that Daigo was here and wanted to confirm. He wanted to confirm so I could say 'hi' to Daigo for him. Jun hung up not that long ago when I said if he hurries he could make it here in time to get Daigo's autograph.

Tetsu was wondering because he heard about it but wasn't with Ren when I told him Daigo was here. Apparently Ren and Asaka are on a date to make their relationship official" I explained.

"It's been official for a while!" Ren exclaimed and I so do hope they're not in a public venue. "You almost burst my eardrum Ren" I scolded. Rekka and Suiko laughed lightly before the latter spoke.

"Well you seem busy" she said making me sigh. "This happened at so many **Matches** that I missed over half of it" I told her.

"I see" she said covering her mouth. It was most likely to cover another snicker. "I shouldn't even be this busy.

I don't have a job, I'm not very famous as they're just my friends…" I said. "Ex-boyfriend" Ren corrected for himself making me sigh. "Now we're just good friends" I told him.

"Can I talk to you guys later? I really want to watch their **Match** " I told them.

They said it was fine with them but Ren took a while making me annoyed. I ended the call even without Ren's consent taking a deep breath. I was talking so much I didn't breathe as much as I should've.

I went back to where Naoki was apologizing to him. Kourin rode **_Leading Jewel Knight, Slalom_** making me glad it's not the end yet.

 ** _Shelley_** moved back before she called **_Palamedes_**. She also moved **_Tiffany_** to the **Soul**. Kourin gave **_Tracie_** and **_Prizmy_** 3000 extra power for doing this.

Though Kourin loses it's still a good **Play** that has almost everyone clapping. **_Slalom's_** **Especial Counterblast** was activated meaning Kourin can Superior Call.

I don't know who she called though. **_Palamedes_** attacked but Daigo didn't guard. **_Shelley_** boosted **_Slalom_** in an attack against the **Vanguard**.

 ** _Slalom's_** **Limit Break** was activated as well giving her 2000 extra power and an extra **_Critical_**. **_Elaine_** and one other Unit was used to guard the attack.

Kourin got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check giving all effects to **_Tracie_**. **_Prizmy_** boosted **_Tracie_** in an attack before Shingo said it was an attack of 30000 Power. **_Floagal_** and **_Marron_** were used to guard which wasn't a surprise.

 ** _Gordon_** was, I think, used to Intercept the attack. I heard Daigo say that this may not have a fairy tale ending.

Kourin said it wasn't over yet before Daigo agreed. We never know if we may get a **_Miracle Trigger_**. "Is this fight fun?" Daigo asked the crowd.

Everyone yelled 'yeah' at that making me smile. It was now Daigo's turn before he activated **_Pendragon's_** **Limit Break**.

He checked the top five cards of the Deck for a **Grade 3** ** _Royal_**. Daigo Superior Rode **_Sanctuary Guard Dragon_**. He activated his **Vanguard's Skill** by dropping one card to call **_Rendgal_**.

He activated **_Guard Dragon's_** **Limit Break** meaning he gains 12000 Power. He has four **Grade 1** or less Units on the field giving him the 3000 Power to get that boost.

 ** _Rendgal_** attacked but Kourin guarded with one of her Units. **_Ambrosius_** lended support to **_Sanctuary Guard_** in an attack. Kourin couldn't guard so she didn't.

I felt that was a bad move though. I was correct when she lost the **Match** because of the attack.

Misaki said she would protect **_Alfred_** before I nudged the others. We said we would do the same before Daigo pretended to be wounded. He said that when the two separate again he'll be back.

He jumped off the Stage before going into the isle. The spotlight was on him when he entered it before he said we have to finish the **Play** first.

I heard the door open before I saw Jun enter the room panting from running. Shingo yelled at Misaki and Kourin to hold hands making me smile. Everyone was clapping before I heard people talking.

I didn't pay much attention to that though. "To our wonderful audience! Thank you very much" we all said bowing at the same time.

 **~Nin~**

Naoki was so excited for the **_VF Tournament_** making me smile. Shingo decided to tease him and I'm glad it didn't turn into arguing. Naoki just told him to buzz off.

Kourin asked if Shingo should be excited to but he shook his head. "My experience helps me keep a cool head" he gave as an answer.

Misaki didn't believe him and I wouldn't either. His whole bottom half was shaking. Shingo explained it, most likely poorly, but I didn't hear it.

Nakamurabashi told me to give an inspirational speech. I know it won't be unique and it'll definitely be cliché.

"This is our first **Tournament** as a **Club** so do your best and let's have fun" I smiled. They all agreed loudly and enthusiastically. This caused me to smile.

Scene Change: **Stadium**

I couldn't see the clip so I didn't listen to it either. It was just about the history and meaning of the **_VF High School Championship_** anyway.

We went to the Main Lobby before I heard Naoki speak. He didn't know how big this **Tournament** was making me smile. So long as he's learning I don't mind.

The two started arguing again before I mentioned seeing **_Fukuhara_**. As soon as I said that though Ren came barreling towards me.

Despite his cool demeanor around others it seems to change around me. He hugged my shoulders tightly surprising my **Team** and **Advisor**. "It's so good to see you Aichi!" Ren said before I nodded.

"Ren get off of him, I'm surprised Aichi can still breathe" Tetsu said. This made Ren let go of me before I gasped for breath thanking him.

Tetsu dragged an unwilling Ren back to where they were sitting wishing me luck. "I heard **_Fukuhara_** is the one to beat but after that I'm not too sure" Nakamurabashi said. " ** _Miyaji's_** favored to win as well as **_Fukuhara_** " I heard someone familiar say.

Turning around I saw Taishi and Kai. "Hey guys, it's good to see you" I smiled.

"You have two former **_National Champions_** and what you did on the **VF Circuit**. Kourin's also a big deal but not to worry we'll give you a run for your money" Taishi said. I smiled at this before a tired Izaki and Morikawa appeared.

"This is the best stage to show how serious my Players are. They've been working around the clock for this" Mr. Mark said enthusiastically.

I smiled at this before Morikawa said something to Kourin. This made her think he may have actually changed. I saw Taishi and Izaki clapping so he must have.

I wasn't paying attention to what he said so I don't know. The first pairing was chosen making me sigh.

"So who's playing?" I asked. "You're playing us Aichi" Kai said making me nod. "Thanks" I smiled.

Mr. Mark said it was time for their revenge but Taishi was doubtful. "Sure 'bout that?" he asked showing his doubt in the words he chose. We went to the floor where the fights would begin.

It was Shingo vs. Kai and hopefully he'll take this one seriously. I know he knows Kai's strong but that doesn't mean it'll be all out.

He could be too scared, hopeless, or idolizing to even try to win against Kai. I took out a book since I can't really watch it anyway. I felt bad for Naoki.

He wanted to get revenge on Kai or something like that. More like he wanted a rematch against Kai to pay him back for losing last time.

Kourin told him not to complain. It was his idea to decide who goes by a random draw. I was reading the **_Bermuda Triangle_** book my friend wrote.

' ** _PR3ISM Savior_** ' is what it was named. It has the picture of **_PR3ISM-Romance, Etoile_** , **_PR3ISM-Miracle, Timor_** , and **_PR3ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador_** on the cover.

It's about a group of three friends who travel the world and end up having to save it. The leader's, a male named Levan, **Avatar** is **_Timor_**. A female and the one dating Levan is Armoire whose **Avatar** is **_Etoile_**.

The last of the group is Teavan, Levan's twin brother, who's looking for someone to hold dear. His **Avatar** is **_Labrador_**.

When I looked up from my book I saw that **_Descendent_** was to stand once again. I had heard everything that was going on but I knew it was ending soon. That was why I looked up.

Shingo was depressed about losing before he started yelling something. "You're next Misaki" I smiled.

She nodded before she adjusted her gloves standing up. I saw that she was thinking back on something that was a good memory. I smiled at this.

She was going to face Taishi and he had said something that sparked the good memory. "Good luck Misaki! Have fun" I smiled when she was about to play.

This made her look back before I went back to reading my book. I smiled when I heard their conversation. Looking up I smiled wider at her colors.

She was embarrassed but there was a small amount of difference in the colors. I also heard her heart skip a beat.

Taishi stood **_Seal Dragon, Terrycloth_** and Misaki stood **_Witch of Prohibited Books_**. After a while Misaki had already dealt Taishi five damage. It was now his turn.

I covered my mouth to muffle a chuckle at Reiji and Eiji's correction of Kamui. He didn't add 'Mr.' before Taishi's name which made Kamui groan in annoyance.

Taishi rode **_Seal Dragon, Blockade_** **_Inferno_**. Because **_Seal Dragon Blockade_** is in the **Soul** he was at full power. **_Flannel_** was moved to the back before he called two Units.

I turned a page in my book as Taishi activated a **Limit Break**. An **Especial Counterblast** was activated not long after.

This meant all **Grade 2** Units were forced off the field. That was a harsh blow but **_Blockade_** also gets 10000 extra Power from it. The attack was called ' ** _Banishment Ultimatum_** ' which is a very good name for it.

 ** _Blockade_** attacked but it was nullified by **_Kushinada_**. Taishi checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Trigger_** on the Second Check.

He gave the power to **_Jacquard_** before he said he has one more attack to finish this. For the first time, that I can remember, Taishi actually wants to win. **_Jacquard's_** **Skill** was activated giving him an extra 3000 Power.

Misaki nullified the attack as I turned the page. **_Blockade_** attacked next but Misaki guarded it this time.

This marked the end of Taishi's turn when I heard Shingo say it was a topnotch defense. Misaki Break Rode **_Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna_**. She activated an effect of the Break Ride giving **_Fortuna_** 10000 extra power.

This also gave 5000 Power to another Unit. An **Ability** was activated before the **Soulblast**.

 ** _Fortuna_** gained 5000 Power before I turned the page. **_Chamomile's_** **Skill** was activated before a **Counterblast**. Apparently **_Chamomile_** was moved from the **Soul** to the **Drop Zone** because Misaki was able to call her to the **Rearguard**.

She Superior Called two **_Chamomile's_** to the **Rearguard**. She had activated the **Counterblast** twice which is why that was possible.

She also Superior Called **_Melissa_** to the **Rearguard** by activating the **Counterblast** again. The move was called ' ** _Decided Destiny_** ' before I turned the page. **_Fortuna_** attacked the **Vanguard** but it was nullified.

Misaki activated **_Fortuna's_** **Limit Break** giving her a Third Check. She ended up getting the two **_Triggers_** she needed making me smile.

The boosted **_Chamomile_** attacked but Taishi guarded with two Units. **_Jacquard_** Intercepted as well stopping the attack. The other **_Chamomile_** attacked.

This time he didn't guard meaning he has to pull a **_Heal Trigger_** to survive the attack. This ended the **Match** because he didn't get the **_Trigger_**.

I turned the page in my book before I looked up. Kourin said we just have to win the next battle. "We can do this" Nakamurabashi said making me smile.

Seems he's getting use to the **Club** and the **Game**. I stood when my name was called by **_MC_** Mia.

I was to fight the **_Final Match_** and I'll be facing Izaki. Naoki said my name before apologizing saying ' **Captain** ' I sighed at that. Closing my book and placing it down Naoki and Shingo wished me luck.

I smiled when Izaki's name was called. The last time I played him was, I think, the **Card Shop Tournament**.

Izaki walked up looking nervous before I smiled at him. He told me not to take him lightly making me smile. "Never, I'll give it my all" I smiled before he nodded easing a bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:53 P.M. on April 25, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	9. Rematches

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Rematches

Aichi's POV

People kept thinking it was going to be a lop-sided **Match** but I don't know why. Just because Izaki's never played in a **Tournament** doesn't mean he isn't good.

I covered a chuckle at Shingo yelling that it could be anyone's **Game**. That is true but what had me chuckling was that the only reason he said it was because of his experience. He faced an unknown/nobody and got beaten terribly.

"I never go easy Izaki so you don't have to worry about that" I smiled. He nodded before speaking.

"You better not" he told me before we stood the **Vanguard**. I stood **_Wingul Liberator_** and Izaki stood **_Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex_**. After a while I was at three damage and Izaki was at four.

I could tell that all throughout the **Game** he remembered something he was determined about. He showed more determination when he drew a card.

Izaki Break Rode **_Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver_** before destroying two of his own. He drew again before his **_Spinodriver_** got an additional 10000 Power and an extra **_Critical_**. **_Baby Rex's_** **Skill** was activated which could only be activated when placed in the **Drop Zone**.

 ** _Tyrannolegend_** was Superior Called because of this **Skill**. He also called a Unit to the back middle before he started the attack.

There was a lot of determination in his eyes making me smile. **_Tyrannolegend_** was told to attack **_Fallon_** but I guarded the attack. **_Spinodriver_** went to attack **_Gancelot_** but I asked **_Mark_** to nullify it.

One of his Units was told to attack **_Fallon_** but I didn't guard this time. It was my turn now because that was the last attack.

I called **_Galatine_** to the front left asking him to attack. He guarded so the attack didn't go through which means he didn't take damage. I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack next but it was nullified so it didn't get through either.

Next I asked **_Alfred_** to attack and this time it went through. "I'm going to finish you this turn" Izaki challenged making me smile.

I know that won't work because I win this **Match** but I want to see why he thinks that. Izaki Break Rode **_Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend_**. The Break Ride gave his **Vanguard** an extra 10000 Power and extra **_Critical_**.

A Unit in the **Drop Zone** used its **_Counterblast_** meaning it could be Superior Called. The **Vanguard's** ** _Especial Counterblast_** was activated giving him 5000 Power.

Izaki called three more Units meaning his whole **Rearguard** is full. One of the Units attacked **_Galatine_** but I didn't guard. "I will beat you!" I smiled at this because he was that determined to.

I'm glad he's trying harder to get better. Izaki sacrificed three Units so he could activate the **Vanguard's** ** _Limit Break_**.

 ** _Tyrannolegend_** gained another 10000 Power and **_Critical_**. This meant he was up to three **_Criticals_** and 41000 Power. **_Iguanogorg_** was resurrected when he flipped a card in the **Damage Zone** over.

I asked two **_Eponas_** to guard as well as **_Elixir Liberator_** and **_Escrad_**. I also asked **_Marron_** to guard as well.

This made a 40000 point shield. If Izaki can pull two **Triggers** we're going home if I can't pull enough **_Heal Triggers_**. Izaki got a **_Critical_** on the First Check but nothing on the second.

Dr. O wasn't wrong in the fact that I used my entire hand to guard against the attack. Izaki asked another Unit to attack leaving me at five damage like he is.

I smiled when **_MC_** Mia said this turned out to be the best fight today. They changed their opinion from boring to best. I turned my cards in the attack position as they spoke.

That was close but it would be no fun if it wasn't. I drew a card smiling as I saw my **_Avatar_**.

I called him to the front left before activating his **Skill**. I asked **_Alfred_** to attack but Izaki guarded with two Units. This means the attack didn't go through.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack next and he did but again it was guarded. It was only guarded by a lone Unit though.

I checked the **Twin Drive** not getting a **Trigger** on the First Check. I did however get a **_Critical_** on the second. I gave all effects to **_Gancelot_** before he attacked.

This attack ended the **Game** before everyone was clapping. I smiled when the spotlight was on Izaki for the clapping and cheering.

I walked over to him stopping just before the Fight Table. "Wow" Izaki breathed making me tilt my head with a smile. I held out my hand to him before he shook it.

I went back to my **Team** and Izaki did as well. Morikawa went back to his usual antics before the **Team** left.

We were told that our next opponent would be Ren's **Team**. Shingo said to steady ourselves while Kourin said it wasn't a big deal. I can agree with either.

 **~Nin~**

We pulled signs again. Shingo and Misaki had to sit out which the former didn't like.

Naoki was going against Suiko, Kourin was after him, and I was last. Shingo complained that we're sending someone who already lost in the same matchup. This time however is going to be a different result.

I called everyone over holding out my hand. Misaki put her hand on mine, then it was Shingo, then Kourin, and lastly Naoki.

"Are you ready?" I smiled. "We are!" they all cheered making my smile widen. We lined up in the order it was going to go.

I wasn't surprised that I would be going against Ren. I wasn't surprised that Kourin would go against Asaka either.

Apparently **_Fukuhara_** brought their own crowd to cheer them on. I wasn't surprised by this since they're popular. I heard **_Fukuhara's_** mass of people cheering before I heard our own little group doing the same.

I covered a chuckle when I heard Kamui's group ask Izaki and Morikawa if they were too good to cheer with them. The five started cheering making me smile as I uncovered my mouth.

"Seems we'll get to see who's better" Ren said making me frown. "So you think Asaka is going to lose then?" I smiled tilting my head. "Oh so Suiko loses her Match?

I don't see visions anymore" Ren told me. "Yeah she does" I shrugged.

"It's going to be fun when I get to play you. I do owe you for giving me my **_Shadow Paladins_** " he told me holding one up. I have a feeling it's **_Blaster Dark_** though.

"To reward you I'm going to use them to beat you" he said making me shrug. "I hope you won't be overzealous about it seeing as **_Darkpride_** isn't scared of you yet" I said.

"That's if we'll even get to the third fight" Asaka said making Ren shake his head. "Aichi said Naoki wins so you must lose if I fight him" Ren said. "You said what?!" Asaka was angry at this before I shook my head frantically.

"He never said you lose dear just that Naoki wins" Ren told her. She crossed her arms and huffed in an annoyed tone.

"See you out there" Ren said and I nodded. "We're looking forward to it Ren" I smiled. Everyone who wasn't fighting left to our appropriate sides.

I took out my book which I was a quarter of the way done with. "Good luck Naoki!" I smiled when they became tense.

Shingo told him to push it in the right direction before Misaki said that we're counting on him. I don't see a reason to say that since it _might_ encourage him _or_ make him nervous. Kourin told him he could do it which I smiled at.

I smiled when his tension eased because of what we said. They stood their **Vanguard** before I turned a page in my book.

Their starting **Vanguards** haven't changed. **_Crimson Mind_** was ridden before Naoki rode **_Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator_**. The fight went on so quickly I don't know what was really happening.

I know they were tied at two damage and it was Naoki's turn but that's it. I turned another page in my book when Naoki activated **_Death Scythe's_** **Skill**.

 ** _Million Ray_** was retired because of the **Skill**. **_Thunder Storm Dragon_** attacked after he called but it was guarded. He checked for a **Drive Trigger** when he asked **_Death Scythe_** to attack.

He got a **_Critical_** and he gave it to **_Death Scythe_** and the power elsewhere. The attack dealt her two damage and I heard a **Trigger** activate.

I don't know which one was activated though. The power of the **Trigger** went to her **Vanguard** before one of the Units attacked. **_Nociel_** was used to guard the attack.

This activated **_Nociel's_** **Ability** as I turned the page in my book again. This **Ability** lets her exchange another Unit for one in the **Damage Zone**.

Naoki was being calm for once but that isn't how he should play. That's not how he plays. **_Prophecy Celestial_** was ridden before I heard two Units being called.

One of the Units attacked without being guarded. **_Ramiel's_** **Skill** was activated giving her an additional 2000 Power.

 ** _Pegasus_** was to attack but Naoki finally guarded the attack. Naoki rode **_Armor Break Dragon_** before he called another Unit somewhere. I turned a page in my book when Naoki asked **_Thunder_** to attack **_Million Ray_**.

 ** _Red River_** boosted an attack from **_Armor Break Dragon_**. It was nullified however so it didn't get through.

Another Unit was boosted by **_Red River_** and Suiko got a **_Draw Trigger_**. This ended his turn. He only needs one more damage but that doesn't matter at the moment.

He wasn't playing with any passion which isn't like him. If he doesn't start he may lose.

Suiko Break Rode before **_Ramiel's_** **Skill** was activated. Suiko had **_Million Ray_** attack Naoki's **_Armor Break Dragon_**. Naoki Intercepted the attack before the **Vanguard** attacked.

Suiko boosted four Units this time before I flipped another page in my book. Shingo got worried saying we should get Kourin ready as soon as possible.

"Didn't you hear Ren earlier? He said Aichi knows Naoki wins. Even without that you shouldn't say something like that" Misaki told him.

"Naoki hasn't even given up yet" Misaki finished. Naoki nullified the attack before Suiko checked the **Twin Drive**.

She got a **_Heal Trigger_** on the Second Check before I flipped a page in my book. She gave the power to **_Million Ray_** before he was boosted by **_Thousand Ray_**. Suiko ended her turn there with Naoki at five damage.

I was getting annoyed when I saw that Naoki was struggling. "You got this Naoki! Just believe in yourself alright?" I said standing up.

I was glad he heard me when he was finally being passionate again. He activated a Unit's **Ability** giving 3000 Power to **_Armor Break_**. Naoki finally used **_Armor Dragon's_** **Limit Break** making me smile.

He dropped his guard to focus on the attack giving **_Armor Break_** an extra **_Critical_** and 10000 extra power. He also called **_Vowing Sword_** making **_Red River_** support him in an attack.

Three Units were used to block the attack. **_Armor Break_** was next before he checked the **Twin Drive**. Naoki got a **_Draw Trigger_** and then a **_Critical Trigger_**.

All effects of the **Triggers** went to **_Armor Break_**. This attack ended the **Game** with Naoki as the winner.

Naoki sighed as we ran up to him. "Nice job! I knew you could do it" I smiled. "There aren't many people who could pull that off" Kourin told him.

Misaki said that he got better before Shingo instigated another fight. I sighed at this before I got in the middle of the two.

"Will you stop getting worked up over something so small?!" I said. "Our worry is not small" Shingo 'stated' making me shake my head. "It is small because you should believe in your Teammate" I scolded.

Everyone was cheering Kourin on when she was up against Asaka. "You can do it Kourin!" smiling as I cheered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:56 P.M. on May 1, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	10. Kourin's Loss

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Kourin's Loss

Aichi's POV

Kourin stood **_Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany_** and Asaka stood **_Toad of a Journey, Willy_**. Kourin rode **_Jewel Knight, Prizmy_** before moving someone to the **Rearguard**. I know there was someone in the **Rearguard** but I don't know who or where.

 ** _Jumping Glenn_** was ridden when it was Asaka's turn. **_Willy_** was moved back but I don't know where.

Asaka ended her turn with Kourin at two damage. **_Dogmatize Jewel Knight_** was ridden before the **Counterblast** was activated. **_Shelley_** was Superior Called because of the **Counterblast**.

 ** _Tracie_** was also called having her attack **_Glenn_**. I could tell that Asaka was jealous before I turned a page in my book.

 ** _Nitro Juggler_** was ridden before Asaka **_Soulcharged_**. **_Dark Metal Bicorn_** moved but I don't know where. Asaka called **_Mirror Demon_** and **_Barking Cerberus_** before the latter attacked.

Kourin guarded before **_Willy_** supported **_Juggler_** in an attack. Kourin didn't guard this time but Asaka did get a **_Heal Trigger_**.

 ** _Bicorn_** supported **_Mirror Demon_** in an attack ending the turn. The turn had ended with Kourin having only four cards in the **Damage Zone**. Naoki said my name in worry but I didn't really know what to tell them.

"It's going to be fine" I said simply turning a page in my book. All Misaki said was 'look' making them do so.

Apparently Kourin's eyes didn't show of someone without hope. I would agree if not for the fact I can't tell what her eyes look like. Kourin rode **_Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei_** before calling two Units.

I don't know where or who but I do know it filled the entire **Rearguard**. The **_Ashlei_** in the **Rearguard** was told to remove **_Mirror Demon_** from the field.

The **_Ashlei_** in the **Vanguard** went to attack next before Kourin checked the **Drive Trigger**. Just like Asaka she got a **_Heal Trigger_**. "Nice job" I smiled hearing Misaki agree.

 ** _Tracie_** attacked with support from **_Toypugal_** which Asaka didn't guard against. Now the damage is tied but there's still Asaka's turn.

Kourin showed a lot more determination then she ever had. **_Miracle Pop, Ava_** was ridden when Kourin's turn ended. Asaka called but I don't know who or where before I turned a page.

Asaka had **_Cerberus_** attack but Kourin guarded it. **_Willy_** supported **_Ava_** in an attack next not really surprising me.

Asaka checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. She gave the power to the **_Cerberus_** who hasn't attacked yet and the **_Critical_** to **_Ava_**. Kourin was now at five damage.

 ** _Willy_** was sent to the **Soul** because of his **Skill** before she drew a card. She had **_Bicorn_** boost **_Cerberus_** in an attack but it was guarded by two Units.

Kourin Break Rode **_Leading Jewel Knight, Slalom_** giving her an extra 10000 Power and a **_Critical_**. **_Tiffany_** was moved to the **Soul** with her **Skill** before 3000 Power was given to two **Rearguards**. **_Ashlei_** and **_Shelley_** gained the power before **_Slalom's_** **Counterblast** was activated.

Kourin Superior Called **_Shelley_** from the Deck because of this. **_Slalom's_** **Limit Break** was also activated.

This meant she gains one **_Critical_** and 2000 Power. **_Barking Dragon_** and **_Nadia_** were put up to guard the attack. Two **_Cerberus's_** were placed as Intercepts as well.

Kourin gave **_Ashlei_** the **_Critical_** she got in the Second Check and the power to **_Slalom_**. I wasn't really surprised it didn't get through since it was too weak, in my opinion anyway.

 ** _Shelley_** supported **_Ashlei_** in an attack. Asaka didn't guard before I decided to text Ren. 'You do know she's doing this for you right?

She's jealous of how you're acting with Suiko. I thought you officially started dating?' I typed.

'We did. I don't know why she would be' Ren texted not long after making me sigh. 'Pay attention to Asaka Ren' I typed scowling a little.

The texting lasted all through the rest of the turn. Kourin said she ends her turn before Shingo and Naoki spoke.

"At least she doesn't have a full front row" Shingo said but you could hear the worry. "If she survives…" Naoki said. "Then we can hope…" Shingo finished but never finished his sentence either.

"Don't give up" I smiled sadly. I know she won't but I still don't want to worry my **Team**.

Asaka Break Rode **_Nightmare Doll, Chelsea_**. A 10000 power boost was added because her **Skill** activated. **_Silver Thorn Barking Dragon_** was called but I don't know where.

I turned a page in my book as **_Bicorn_** supported **_Barking Dragon_**. The attack was directed at **_Tracie_** which wasn't guarded.

Because of her Break Ride she moved the last two **Rearguards** to the **Soul**. This Superior Called **_Nitro Juggler_** and **_Bicorn_**. **_Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult_** was used to nullify the attack.

"If she can guard the next attack…" Naoki said before Shingo finished. "She can win" Shingo said.

I felt bad for them for being so optimistic. Then again I do know the outcome of it. Asaka activated **_Chelsea's_** **Limit Break** and **Persona Blast**.

 ** _Ava_** and **_Glenn_** were Superior Called from the **Soul**. **_Glenn's_** **Skill** was used to add 3000 Power after that.

 ** _Glenn_** boosted **_Ava_** in an attack before I turned a page in my book. Kourin didn't guard against it. It was most likely because she didn't have enough to.

The **Game** ended because she didn't guard or get a **_Heal Trigger_**. The next **Match** was one against the **_Team Captains_**.

I placed my book down when Kourin came up to us. She apologized making me shake my head. "Why're you apologizing?" Naoki asked getting her attention.

"They call this a **Team Competition** because we're a ' **Team** '. We only have to take the next one" Naoki told her.

That is correct but I do wonder if Ren has changed for the worse again. "You gave everything you had and more making it a great fight" Misaki told her. "I'll destroy anyone who tries to criticize you for it!" Misaki said making a fist.

Shingo hesitantly agreed before I stepped forward towards the Fight Table. "Now all I have to do is win my **Match** " I smiled looking over my shoulder at them.

"I hope **_Darkpride_** isn't scared of you. Where is he by the way?" I frowned as I reached the Table. "No idea" Ren shrugged smirking like he usually did when taken over by **_PSY Qualia_**.

I hate that version of Ren and I hope that isn't true. We stood the **Vanguard** and I knew I was going to lose this **Match**.

I stood **_Wingul Liberator_** and Ren stood **_Frontline Revenger, Claudus_**. I drew a card before I rode **_Marron_** moving **_Wingul_** to the back. Ren rode **_Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith_** moving **_Claudus_** to the back middle.

I rode my **Avatar** ** _Blaster Blade Liberator_** before I ended my turn. Ren rode **_Blaster Dark Revenger_** who he also called his **Avatar**.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:38 P.M. on May 1, 2017**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	11. Aichi Vs RenAichi Vs Leon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry I haven't been updating when I should've. And that I never mentioned that I wouldn't be updating last week. I wanted to watch** ** _Saiyuki_** **,** ** _Saiyuki Reload_** **, and** ** _Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock_** **.**

 **I also watched** ** _Dan Doh!_** **Which I love so much! I especially like episodes 17-24 where Dan Doh is Takuya's personal Caddy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Aichi Vs. Ren/Aichi Vs. Leon

Aichi's POV

I know I'm not going to win this but I'll still try my best. I'll try to give him as much damage as I can in the process. Drawing a card I rode my **Avatar** ** _Blaster Blade Liberator_**.

"He was the captive of **Void** right?" Ren asked, his voice was a bit odd. "Yeah he was" furrowing my brows in confusion.

I know he's serious in a **Game** but it still sounds odd. "I have a feeling that now you have him out you'd have him lead a full-out attack. Am I right?" Ren asked and he still didn't sound his usual cheery self.

"Considering I don't have a full **Rearguard** I would say that isn't right Ren" I smiled. "Ah but he is the boost you needed right?" he asked instead.

"He's a boost yes. What do you have in mind?" I smiled leaning forward slightly. "Since that's the case I hate to be the bearer of bad news" drawing a card as he spoke.

"I also have a surprise all my own" Ren told me and I could hear his smirk. "Rising from his prison of darkness.

I ride! My **Avatar** , **_Blaster Dark Revenger_** " Ren said placing down the mentioned card. I felt something odd to my left so I turned when I was on **_Cray_**. I could see Kai appearing on a rock jutting from the ground.

'What is he doing here? Why does he looked to have been in pain' I wondered in worry.

I heard what he said and wondered if that was true. He doesn't have **PSY Qualia** and neither does Ren anymore. He shouldn't be here for any other reason but one of those.

Ren told **_Blaster Dark_** to attack **_Blaster Blade_** and I didn't guard. I didn't see a reason to since I saw till the end.

I felt a pain on my right cheek from when **_Blaster Blade_** was pricked by the blade. This left me at three damage but I didn't mind. He's as strong as ever with his **Clan** by his side.

The **_Shadow Paladins_** are the perfect **Clan** for him. "I haven't felt like this in a while huh Aichi?" Ren asked making me smile.

"Very true, we haven't played each other in a while either" smiling wider as I said it. "We've been through a lot together, since we were kids" Ren looked happy seeming to look back on those days. "We were both going through a lot then to" nodding in agreement.

"We got stronger because of it though?" he asked in turn making me nod. "Yeah we did" I smiled leaning forward a bit tilting my head to the right.

"Facing you is the only challenge I can get so, I'm glad we waited for this" his voice became darker at the end. "It'd be weird if we paired against anyone else" looking back at my friends when I stopped. "I'll give my all against you Ren" face blank looking back at him.

"So you haven't before?! I thought I won or lost to your best the other times" Ren sounded like he was pouting.

He probably was to. "I don't mean it like that and you know it" I grinned. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at the sound of him pouting again.

"I'm going to win for my friends here just like you're going to try your best for yours" Ren stretched his arms out to emphasize that. "I'm trying my best for you to Ren" I smiled.

"Better show me and your crush how strong you've gotten" Ren teased making me fume. "That was uncalled for!" I told him feeling my ears turn red. "Hahaha that was funny, thanks for the laugh Bluebell" Ren chuckled holding his sides.

"That's it I ride!" fuming as I rode **_Gancelot_**. I also called **_Escrad_** and **_Fallon_** to the **Rearguard**.

 ** _Escrad_** attacked but Ren guarded and I could tell he was still holding in chuckles. I felt Kai's yearning and agitation from not playing against me. Asking **_Gancelot_** to attack I texted this to Taishi before Ren said he wouldn't guard.

Checking the **Twin Drive** I got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. I gave the power to **_Fallon_** and kept the **_Critical_** with **_Gancelot_**.

As I figured Ren got a **_Heal Trigger_** so it wasn't worth the **_Critical_**. I asked **_Fallon_** to attack **_Rugos_** but it was guarded against. This ended my turn so I told Ren it was his.

 ** _Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom_** was ridden before he called two more Units. **_Venomous_** was told to attack, he was one of the Units Ren had just called.

I asked **_Pomerugal_** to guard the attack. **_Mordred_** attacked next but I didn't guard. " ** _Critical_** , Second Check" I smiled before he checked the **Twin Drive**.

"Correct as always" he said and I could hear his smile. **_Rugos_** got the power and **_Mordred_** the **_Critical_**.

I got a **_Critical_** in the **Damage Check** so I gave all effects to **_Gancelot_**. I could hear that Shingo and Naoki were worried about the damage I took. I could feel that everyone else was worried about the real damage I took.

 ** _Charon_** supported **_Rugos_** in an attack against **_Fallon_**. I didn't see a reason to guard so I didn't but I did feel bad for him.

The attack against **_Fallon_** ended Ren's turn making me grit my teeth. Since I'm at five and Ren's at three it's likely going to be decided this turn. I activated **_Gancelot's_** **Break Ride** by riding another on top of him.

"Thanks to this I can add 10000 to **_Gancelot_**. I know that isn't much to you Ren" I smiled.

"Oh it's very intriguing" but he didn't sound like it. "Yeah right" I scoffed before giving 5000 to **_Escrad_** and **_Wingul_**. I called **_Marron_** as well before I asked **_Wingul_** to support **_Gancelot_** in an attack.

Ren didn't guard which is a bad idea because I got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. The power went to **_Escrad_** while the **_Critical_** went to **_Gancelot_**.

This also tied us at five damage the highest I'm probably going to get. Unless he gets a **_Heal Trigger_** anytime soon. That isn't likely the case though.

Because of **_Wingul's Ability_** I moved him to the **Soul**. I Superior Called my **Avatar** , **_Blaster Blade Liberator_** , to the front left.

I felt Kai's emotions even more than before. From reading emotions almost my whole life it has to do with the fact we're still the same but not. We've gotten stronger than him in his eyes.

I activated **_Blaster Blade's_** **Counterblast** by flipping over two cards in the **Damage Zone**. I asked him to use it on **_Rugos_** removing him from the field.

 ** _Escrad_** was asked to attack next but Ren guarded against him. I do hope Kai and the others don't think any less of me because of this loss. Especially Leon for the fact I said we'd face him in the **Main Tournament**.

"Come on **_Blaster Blade_** " I smiled sending him off. He lunged forward but didn't hit.

Ren had guarded the attack with a Unit that has a **_Heal Trigger_**. "Gomen Aichi but you're not gonna win this **Match** " Ren said making me smile. "I know I'm not" tilting my head, eyes closing, my smile still there.

Kai was now on the rock pillar on the right. It seems Kai wants to take on Ren now, or thinks Ren's stronger than before.

"So no other guarding Units in hand, **_Grade 3_** right?" I smiled. "Nice guess. Is that because of **PSY Qualia** or because of my smell?" Ren asked making me smile wider.

" **PSY Qualia** " leaning forward slightly as I spoke. Hearing the *tinkling* of bells I was slightly surprised.

"You should be glad that the one person who can take me on at full power is you Bluebell" Ren said a smirk in his tone. Frowning at this I spoke. "Now that can't be true Ren.

There are plenty of people, you just haven't played them in a while" smiling with a playful tone. "Oh! Who then?" he seemed to be challenging me to answer.

"Kai of course!" I chirped smiling happily. "Oh I see. It's true I haven't played him in a while" Ren seemed to be contemplating the idea as he spoke.

It seems I'd have to guard the rest of the time, that's going to be annoying. I know I don't win but I do see that I don't guard at all.

Ren **Break Rode** a **_Mordred Phantom_** onto his already there **_Mordred_**. It was the same **Bread Ride** I'd done not that long ago. Ren searched his **Deck** pulling out a card.

" ** _Blaster Dark Revenger_** I searched for, of course" Ren said a smirk in his tone. Rolling my eyes I motioned for him to move on already.

"Patience Aichi" he purred making me roll my eyes again. "Pot calling Kettle black Ren" I joked sarcastically. "Slash the light to where not even the dark reaches" Ren quoted.

He rode **_Blaster Dark_** before I felt the fear in **_Gancelot's_** horse. **_Blaster Dark_** gained 5000 Power and his **Counterblast** was activated.

"Taking you away under the guise of a silent night. He takes you to the Underworld so fall to your knees" Ren quoted again. I'm glad he at least read **_Time Magician's_** book on **_Shadow Paladins_**.

Feeling a weird feeling in my gut I clenched my teeth. That was painful.

I heard Leon ask why I don't summon the wind making me sigh. That's **_PSY Qualia ll_** and I no longer have that. **_Blaster Dark_** was told to attack **_Gancelot_** but I didn't guard.

I felt bad for losing but I can't change a fate I want to keep. "Nice **Match**! You're as good as always Ren" I smiled shakily.

I could still feel the pain in my back from where **_Blaster Dark_** attacked. "Yeah it was. Thanks for lending me your book" Ren chirped making me smile.

"It's a book my friend published. There's a whole series on all of the **Clans** " I smiled wider.

"Call ya later" Ren chirped before he turned around taking his cards with him. "K Ren, talk to ya later" waving as I turned around. Smiling I headed back to my **Team**.

"How was the **Match**?" tilting my head to the left in curiosity. "Did you play your hardest even though you knew you were going to lose?" Misaki asked.

I was confused at this but nodded quickly telling her I did. "Then it was great" Shingo said making me smile. "Did the fight with Ren get you fired up?!" Naoki asked very chipper but solemn.

"It always does Naoki. Ren's one of my favorite people to play against" I smiled.

"They're gonna start handing out the **Awards** so come on" Naoki told us slapping my back. 'Kai left, should I be worried?' Taishi texted making me sigh. 'Maybe.

I would only worry if he doesn't contact you in the next 48 hours' tapping in slight worry. Seeing **_Fukuhara_** retrieve their **Trophy** I bowed with a smile.

Clapping I felt a pain in my heart. I had yet to use a **_Heal Trigger_** but that has nothing to do with it. I got another text from Taishi and it worried me even more, he's going to turn over soon.

Time Skip: Sunset

Shingo was upset that we won't be in the **Finals**. "We can enter again next year" Naoki told him elbowing him out of his depression.

But that's only if the **_Student Council_** will allow our **Club** to be around after this. They probably think we're too upset about the loss to play anymore. "It's not just the **_VF High School Championship_** " Naoki said confusing Shingo.

"We can still play each other and there's still the **_Interschool Tournaments_** " I smiled eyes closed. "There are plenty of **_Competitions_** and we can play whenever and wherever" Kourin included.

"Shin would love you at our **Shop** so you can also stop by there" Misaki added. "Why didn't I see this before?!" Shingo exclaimed. He decided to start another argument making me sigh.

"Not again" I groaned pinching my nose. "Boys will be boys" "they're fine" Misaki and Kourin said making me sweat drop.

 **~Nin~**

The **_Class Rep_** told us to stand and bow before I heard **_Darkquartz_** come back. 'Where'd you go buddy?' I smiled slightly. It was only so no one would notice as I packed my bag.

We got to get out of **School** early for some reason so now we can head to the **Cafeteria**. 'Leon and the twins took a challenge for you' he told me and that was barely a shock.

I finished packing my bag before I asked him talk in more detail. 'A **Club** with barely enough members was asked by the **_Student_** **_Council_** to beat you in a **Card Game**. The challenge was about that' he explained making me sigh.

"Let's go to the Club Room Aichi!" Naoki said making me sigh. "We can't yet" I frowned making a note to make this up to Leon later.

"We have something to do remember?" I asked looking to Naoki, Shingo, and then to Kourin. "At least you remembered Aichi" Kourin said a bit displeased. Can't really blame her though.

Scene Change: **Cafeteria**

"We made a promise we'd all have lunch together didn't we?" Kourin asked. I nodded smiling as she brought out a basket.

"I brought something along to" smiling wider. Picking up a violet colored **Bento** box with red **_Thorn Apple_** flower prints on it. "What'd you bring Aichi?" Misaki asked a little enthused.

"It's a desert Misaki" I smiled setting it aside. "Now let's see what you made" smiling at Kourin.

She unhooked her basket taking out the boxes. There was a lot of stuff and I could tell it was good. It was glistening and Shingo said she was a good **Cook**.

"I just made too much is all" Kourin said making me smile when I heard Takuto. "Now that's not true Kourin.

I don't remember that being the case at all" he told us. It surprised Kourin that he was here but I was glad. "Would you also like to try what I made?" I smiled glad to see he was here.

"You'd actually share with me Aichi?" Takuto asked in a disbelieving tone. It was light hearted regardless though.

"Of course, we're friends right?" I smiled. "Yeah I guess we are" he sounded _and_ looked visibly happy when he said this. It made me smile wider.

"Would you mind explaining what you're doing here?" Kourin sounded agitated. "I told you I was coming last night" Takuto explained gently.

He sounded a little hurt to hear that. "That isn't nice Kourin" I frowned before I opened the box. Shingo had to explain who Takuto was because Naoki didn't know.

They ended up arguing after that making me frown. "I must apologize in advance.

This tends to happen a lot with them" smiling a tense smile at Takuto. "Oh please I don't mind in the least" he said cheerily making me smile lightly. "Kourin wanted to impress the **Team** and now I can see why" Takuto said.

He seemed to be doing this on purpose making me smile slightly. "She looked _so_ happy as she made it to" he continued in a teasing tone.

I could see a bit of pride that he was also showing on his face. He's proud of Kourin for what she's been doing. "I'm glad" I smiled seeing that Kourin was embarrassed by what Takuto was saying.

"Did you make that boss?" Naoki asked before Misaki placed a box on the table. When she untied it I could tell it was sleek and smooth in texture.

She opened it and all of them were surprised. I have a feeling that Shin made it but I frowned when Misaki silently took credit for it. Taking out my Phone I texted Shin.

'Thanks for the food you made :)' was what I typed before sending it. All the food was laid out with the desert I had in the middle of it all.

All it was was 3 dozen **_Chocolate Crinkles_** with **_Creamy Chocolate Frosting_**. Tetsu taught me how to make the **_Creamy Chocolate Frosting_**. Ren sent me the **Recipe** for the **_Crinkles_** though since he can't cook well.

"I could've sworn I asked another person to join us" Takuto mentioned to my left. I'm guessing he means Leon but I'm not sure.

Hearing the clash of lightning I looked out the window. It was sunny not too long ago. Is this the **_Psychic's_** doing or **_Mother Nature_** feeling down?

"Can I ask a question Takuto?" Shingo asked. I was surprised he was even able to speak.

"Sure go ahead" he answered and I could tell he was happy about it. "What is Kourin and the other two like at your place?" Shingo asked. This worried Kourin and made Naoki say that he can't ask things like that.

"So long as it doesn't embarrass Kourin I don't see a reason why he can't answer that. We're bound to find out eventually what she's like outside of **School** " I smiled.

"She's just a normal person, she snores like the rest of us to" Naoki said. "I do not snore!" Kourin exclaimed. "Actually you do" it sounded like Takuto was trying to tease her with his words again making me chuckle slightly.

"I'm ecstatic that you get along so well with your new friends Kourin" Takuto smiled. I could tell that he is from his facial colors.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like without her here. She was our second member after all" I smiled. "She gives the harsh leadership our new **Players** need to grow" Misaki added.

"I wouldn't call it 'harsh'" Kourin said making me shrug. "I would" Naoki mumbled making Kourin growl and glare at him.

This made him look away and shut his mouth so it would stop sooner. "In order to better oneself it's better to break out of normal routine. This makes me glad I had you enroll here" Takuto said.

"There are three other guests coming right Takuto?" I smiled making him nod. "Then I guess if they also want some we'd each get 8" smiling wider at this.

Time Skip: Minutes Later

Feeling a gust of wind I sighed placing down my fork. "They really need to cool it with their fight. It's getting annoying" I sighed seeing that a window was knocked open.

Getting up I went over to close it. Going back to my seat I was finally able to finish eating.

"Seems your **_Psychic_** powers were right" Naoki said when I finished my food. "Well at least Leon won" I smiled seeing the clouds clear. "Leon was in a **Cardfight**?" Takuto asked and I nodded.

"Yeah he was but it seems he won" I smiled taking a **_Crinkle_**. "That was really good Kourin, Misaki" Takuto praised.

"Yeah it was, how were the **_Crinkles_** by the way?" I smiled. "They were good" they told me making me smile. I wrapped the 24 that were left in an orange cloth with purple **_Burgundy Roses_** on it.

"Let's head to the Club Room" Naoki suggested taking out his **Deck**. "Mind if we joined you?" Leon asked making me stand as I turned to him.

"Not at all Leon!" I chirped happy to see him here. "You finally found us huh?" Takuto asked making Leon nod. "Just got held up is all" He answered simply.

If it was in Leon he'd probably rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. "So you were the guests that Takuto mentioned" smiling as I handed the cloth to him.

"I wanted to get some practice in. Are you up for a **Match**?" Leon asked making me smile. "As thanks for what you did earlier I'm more than happy to" I smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He looked shocked but only deep down.

"You took a challenge from a **_Psychic_** that was supposed to be for us. The **_Student Council_** really doesn't want our **Club** around" I smiled. This made him nod a bit more serious now.

Scene Change: Cardfight Tables in **Cafeteria**

Shingo was happy to see a **Match** between Leon Soryu and me. I was just glad that he was ecstatic about seeing a **Match**.

We stood our **Vanguard** before I heard Misaki speak. She asked who wanted to start their own **_Cardfight_**. Naoki and the two girls were happy about the idea as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:58 P.M. on May 15, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	12. Reverse Unveiled

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. As soon as I wrote about the storm in this a Lightning Storm started. That was so odd.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Reverse Unveiled

Aichi's POV 2

I woke up somewhere bright, in a field, before sitting up. Seeing my **Team** I got up smiling.

Everything went downhill then. The grass wilted, a wind blew, and everything went dark. I could tell this wasn't an ordinary dream so when they started walking away I felt I had to follow them.

I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't catch up to them. Fear clenched my heart when I realized why this wasn't an ordinary dream/nightmare.

"Wait!" I yelled before I woke up. My arm was outstretched and that made it all the more apparent what that was about. **_Link Joker_**.

Scene Change: **_Class 1-A_**

When I entered my **Class** I greeted it like I normally do. Kourin is almost always early so I was a bit worried when I didn't see her.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say making me sigh in relief. "I'm glad you're both okay" I smiled confusing them. It hasn't started yet which is good but where's Kourin?

Looking at her seat I felt their gazes follow. "It's nothing to worry about right now" I smiled before we headed to our seats.

 **Class** started not long after we sat down so I opened the book we're reading. Placing my finger where the words were I followed along with the Teacher. I was worried about where Kourin was at.

Time Skip: **School** Ends

Takuto hasn't told me about anything that Kourin would be missing **School** for. He did send pictures to me last night though.

I thought she'd be here if **_Link Joker_** didn't start yet. Shingo suggested we call her so we headed outside. I pressed 9 in my Speed Dial.

1- Mom

2- Emi

3- Kai

4- Ren

5- Tetsu

6- Shin

7- Jun

8- Takuto

9- Kourin

She still didn't answer and there was no way to leave a Voice Mail either. "She's probably busy being an **Idol** " Naoki suggested all laid-back.

"I really hope that's the case Naoki" I worried. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked making me shake my head. "Something's happening soon and it's starting with Takuto.

I know Kai gets it from him but I don't know if **_Ultra Rare_** is first or not. It spreads through losing **_Cardfighters_** throughout the world" I told them.

"Well there's no reason to worry about it now. Let's head to **_Card Capitol_**. Misaki's supposed to be helping out at the **Shop** " I smiled.

Taking my bag from Shingo I could tell they were worried. "We'll probably run into the guys from **_Hitsue High_** to" Naoki was ecstatic about that making me smile.

"I'll get revenge on Kai, sweet!" Naoki exclaimed making me smile. "Can we stop by the **Bookstore** on the way over?" Shingo asked and I nodded. "Ah man! I forgot my book bag" Naoki complained making me sigh.

"Just don't take any detours you have to promise me that" I told him. "Alright! It'll only take me a few minutes" he said.

"We'll meet you there" Shingo told him as he ran off. "Please don't take any detours Naoki" I pleaded worried that he will. "He'll be fine Aichi.

There's nothing to worry about" Shingo said making me frown. "There's a lot to worry about" I sighed walking towards the **Card Shop**.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol_**

"She didn't even tell us why and I have a really bad feeling about it" I said when Misaki asked about Kourin. "Takuto's not even answering _or_ Rekka _or_ Suiko" worrying even more. "He says something bad is happening and that it's gonna spread through **_Cardfighters_** " Shingo explained.

"I'm sure they're fine" Misaki told me making me shake my head. "I just hope Naoki actually listened and didn't take any detours.

He wasn't happy with the **_Student Council_** and the person reporting to **_Link Joker_** is _on_ the **_Student Council_**. She stays late to report to him" I sighed hands shaking. "Hey don't stress about it I'm sure he's fine" Misaki and Shingo told me.

I could hear their concern and it wasn't helping. **_Darkquartz's_** whimpers weren't helping either.

"What's really wrong Aichi? There's more to that I can tell" Kai asked and I nodded. "I had a bad dream last night but I know it's more than that.

All of my **_Teammates_** acted exactly like they will when under **_Link Joker's_** control. It's almost/past time for him to arrive to so it's worrying me" I told them.

"Who's **_Link Joker_**?" Kai asked making me shake my head. "He's the **Avatar** for **Void**. A **Clan** that takes control of a powerful person so its seeds of manipulation can spread.

Whenever someone loses to someone who's been reversed of they get reversed in turn. It continues like that till someone beats them in a **_Cardfight_** " I explained.

I heard the door open worrying me when I saw Naoki. "Oh no" I whispered hearing **_Darkquartz_** whimper. He was being rude to everyone but me before Taishi had enough.

He said that Naoki's attitude wasn't like him making me shake my head. "No it's exactly like him right now" I answered simply smiling slightly.

"You took a detour didn't you Naoki?" I smiled confusing them as I placed my Deck down. "It's **_Link Joker_** isn't it?" Kai asked and I nodded. "I told you it was going to happen if he took a detour Shingo" I smiled slightly drawing cards.

Hearing him say we don't need to imagine I sighed. "Yep definitely not you.

You loved to imagine the most" I smiled sighing a bit. Naoki stood a **_Draco Kid_** **Eradicator** but I don't really know which one. I stood **_Cheer Up Trumpeter_**.

"New **Deck** to" clenching my fists as I tapped up a group text. It was between Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Koutei, Chris.

I also added anyone else who's strong enough to not be turned yet. It was to warn them about what's happening since I know they trust my judgement. Naoki rode **_Demolition Dragon_** moving **_Draco Kid_** back.

I rode **_Llew_** moving **_Trumpeter_** back while also calling **_Marron_** to the front left. **_Vowing Sword Dragon_** was ridden but I'm glad he still calls on him.

I was dealt four damage by now and Assista Cat was still cowering on Misaki's chest. He was scared as soon as Naoki walked in. I rode **_Alfred_** calling **_Marron_** to the back right behind **_Galatine_**.

I moved Marron to the back left from the front left as well. It was so I could call a Unit.

I asked **_Alfred_** to attack but it was nullified by **_Ghoul_**. Shingo said that Naoki was dumb because of his confidence at five damage. "That just leaves more room for **Abilities** and he's yet to make a bad move.

He's not an idiot Shingo, not even close right now" gritting my teeth. I miss the original Naoki not this **_Reversed_** Naoki.

He mentioned a mission after saying that I was a disappointment. "Now for the end" Naoki said holding up a card. He Cross Break Rode **_Eradicator Vowing Saver Dragon, Reverse_**.

"Did he just say 'reverse'?" Shingo asked making me nod. "Naoki took a detour, likely saw something he shouldn't have, lost a battle, and got reversed" that was speculation though.

The only other **_Cardfighter_** is Maki who's reporting to **_Link Joker_**. She's on the **_Student Council_** so he likely wanted to give her a piece of his mind. That however likely failed because he stumbled on her report.

She doesn't like being interrupted and no one was supposed to find out. "Your best card gets reversed just like you do" I explained when they were confused.

They didn't know how he got the Unit he was using. 'He can lock your Units so you can't use them' **_Darkquartz_** informed and I nodded. He also told me what had happened.

Naoki activated the **Break Ride Skill** before he removed one of the Units from my front row. **_Escrad_** was the one that was removed before he activated the **Limit Break**.

 ** _Marron_** and **_Galatine_** were removed this time making me grit my teeth again. "You didn't think that was all did you?" Naoki asked making me shake my head. "No, you can lock Units as well but I don't know if this Unit can or not" I smiled.

The **Limit Break** was activated again removing **_Trumpeter_**. Because of a certain Unit in the **Soul** **_Reverse_** gets a permanent 2000 plus boost.

The Unit behind **_Reverse_** got an extra 25000 Power. 5000 for each **Rearguard** that was destroyed that turn. "Seems you changed looks huh?

You're completely covered in darkness now" I frowned gripping my jeans. I can't lose to him, not like this.

I was determined to win against him just to save him. I don't want my nightmare to come true despite knowing it will sooner or later. I let my own aura cover me before Naoki continued.

 ** _Reverse_** was sent to attack but I didn't guard. He checked the **Twin Drive** but didn't get any **Triggers**.

On the third attack I did guard and it was with three Units. I was in immense pain but I'd rather that than my body being completely tattered because I lose. I drained my hand with defending and I don't have any **Rearguards** on the field.

I may have survived the turn but it was a heavy loss in power. "I overwhelmed you" Naoki said his voice dark.

"Oh now that's very true but whose power are you using? Definitely not your own that's too dark of an aura. **Void's** dark if I remember Leon's colors correctly" I smiled.

"I refuse to lose to a **_Reversed Cardfighter_** " leaning forward with a determined expression this time. "You wanted something to be passionate about so you played **_Vanguard_**.

You should've stuck to your promise and got your bag coming straight here. You have no more passion and I tried to warn you this would happen" frowning as I spoke. I should've went with him, this is my fault for not doing that.

"You're the backbone of our **Team** because of the passion in your heart and now it's drained. You're not the same person anymore" this struck something in him.

"Shut up!" Naoki said his voice still very dark. "It's my fault for not going with you so I am sorry about that Naoki. I'll make this right and return you to how you were" I smiled riding a Unit.

The Unit I rode was **_Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore_**. "Hope relays my image and hope is what will help me prevail" I smiled.

I activated the **Limit Break** before Superior Calling **_Gancelot_** to the front right. I also Superior Called **_Geraint_** to the front left. I Superior Called **_Marron_** to the back middle and **_Mark_** to the back left as well.

 ** _Epona_** was called to the back left behind **_Gancelot_**. "They came back to you after I worked so hard to get rid of them" **_Reverse_** Naoki told me.

I nodded smiling softly at the Units before looking at him. "That's the power that **_Garmore_** has. **_The Fellowship Circle_** " I smiled in a determined tone none the less.

He was angry and irritated with me for doing this. He was _so_ close to beating me after all.

I smiled when I heard Kai say that giving up in the face of despair isn't me. That there was no one else like me. Even in that context I was glad to hear those words directed at me from him.

Taishi said it was 'typical Aichi' making my smile widen. I'm glad they know me so well.

I asked **_Epona_** to boost **_Gancelot_** but it was guarded. I activated **_Garmore's_** **Skill** moving **_Epona_** to the bottom of my **Deck**. This gave **_Garmore_** an extra 4000 Power.

I asked **_Marron_** to boost **_Garmore_** in an attack. This had the **_Reverse_** **Dragon** shaking which meant that there was no way for him to guard.

Naoki said he doesn't guard so **_Garmore's_** attack hit. This won me the **Game** which I was happy about but more than anything I hope it saved him. When I saw Naoki about to collapse I ran over to him.

The others seemed shocked at how fast I got there to catch him. I saw the darkness leave him making me sigh in relief.

"Hey you alright?" smiling worriedly as he woke up. "Aichi? Where am I?

How did I get here?" he asked in a daze making me frown. " ** _Card Capitol_** , you're alright now so you don't need to worry about that" I smiled.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Taishi asked. "You were **_Cardfighting_** Aichi a second ago. Aichi said you were **_Reversed_** " Misaki said making me sigh in annoyance.

"What? I just remember talking about going to meet Misaki and getting my bag.

Why can't I remember anything else?" Naoki asked. "And as I said you don't need to worry about that now. **_Darkquartz_** already told me what happened and it's nothing terrible" I told him.

It's nothing terrible that I didn't already know anyway. Assista Cat meowed in worry when he finally approached.

"He's fine for now Assista Cat you don't have to worry" I smiled petting him. He nuzzled my hand before meowing again. "Then he has no problems answering for all the rancorous things he said" Shingo growled.

"Actually he does because he didn't mean it. **_Link Joker_** meant it.

In other words you're not strong enough to go against him or a **_Reversed_** person" I told him. "Do you mean he has amnesia?" Taishi asked. "It's sort of like **_DID_** in that way.

Can't recall certain events, he acted like a different person. Things like that only though" I explained.

Turning to Kai I saw the card vanish and his surprised color. "It's not in use anymore Kai. When it isn't being used by the **_Reversed_** person it vanishes" I explained and he nodded.

 **~Nin~**

I felt a pain in my heart seeing that Kai was facing a **_Reverse_** Takuto. "Kai" I mumbled worried for him.

"What is it? Is it about **_Link Joker_**?" Misaki asked. I only shook my head to clear my vision.

Despite hearing what Misaki asked I could only see the fight. "It's nothing to worry about" I smiled softly.

Kai's my problem and no one can stop this now. 'Be careful with Kai from now on' tapping it to Jun and Taishi. After I finished what I was doing I went outside.

I got a little light headed worrying **_Darkquartz_** when I put a hand on the nearest Tree. Looking at the sky I saw the storm clouds racing to where Takuto's place is.

"Hey Aichi… seems a storm's coming" Misaki said a little disheartened. I nodded knowing it's not the one she's referring to. "Think it might Rain?" I smiled looking back up at the clouds.

"Shin wanted me to tell you that your order came in" Misaki informed saying that it might. I nodded thanking her but I never took my eyes from the sky.

Storms normally mean bad things the day they happen. With Kai fighting **_Reverse_** Takuto I wouldn't be surprised if the storm is here because of it. Seeing two black rings with a misty red outline appear I knew Kai had lost.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:29 P.M. on May 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	13. Kai's Reversed

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I finally finished my Exams but that also means I no longer have any School. I get to write more now that it's done though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Kai's Reversed

Aichi's POV

I checked the **Twin Drive** when I was playing Kamui. I ended up getting a _Critical_.

Reiji and Eiji were trying to cheer him up but it didn't work. I ended up getting another **Trigger**. "Got a **_Draw Trigger_** " pointing nervously to the card in hand.

Kamui slumped over in defeat because I needed two **Triggers** in the **Twin Drive** to beat him. "Thank you Assista Cat and he's fine" I smiled at the Cat.

The Cat only nodded before we went to a Table once we picked up our cards. He was depressed because of my ' **Trigger** drawing skills'. I don't really think I have any though, not anymore at least.

"It's only luck Kamui" I sighed. "I won't let you blame it on luck bro.

You're a stronger **_Cardfighter_** than ever right now" he told me. I'm not sure if he's trying to cheer me up or not. He doesn't know that Kai's in danger right now.

"I bet you could beat Ren now and Kai would be no problem" my frown deepened at that. Kai would be a problem very soon.

Reiji and Eiji told him to call Kai Mr. Kai instead because he's the coolest. Taishi asked if we were talking about Kai and I nodded. "Show some respect they're our seniors" Reiji and Eiji scolded Kamui.

I felt bad for him when he laid his head in his arms with a groan. "No" moving my head to the table when Taishi asked if I knew where he was at.

"You told me to be careful if I ever see him again why is that?" he asked. "Nothing, just… just paranoid I guess" smiling at him when I looked back. Morikawa asked if Kourin really wasn't in class today and I nodded.

"Nothing to worry about Morikawa" I told him. I saw the colors that were on my observant friends' faces.

Morikawa is the only non-observant friend I actually have. Morikawa complained about her not keeping us in the loop. I smiled at Taishi saying that she doesn't want Morikawa in the loop.

That is true since he's a _bit_ obsessive with her. 'Can you watch out for Kai **_Darkquartz_**?' I asked him hearing him purr.

He agreed to it since it seems he's also worried. There was a bit of a power surge that scared **_Darkquartz_** , Assista Cat, and I. No one else noticed apparently.

It wasn't a normal one though. It had to do with Kai, with **_Link Joker_**.

Time Skip: Next Day

Walking into **_Card Capitol_** I greeted everyone. "Hello Aichi" 'Hi' Misaki and Assista Cat said. "Big brother!" Emi said before Izaki said that he was glad I was here.

"I need a break from fighting Morikawa" Izaki told me. He did sound tired and Taishi looked like he felt bad and was sweat dropping or something.

"He's been making Izaki and I play him nonstop" he told me. I wasn't surprised by this or by the fact Morikawa told him 'no complaints'. "So Kai really hasn't come by yet?" I was hoping what I felt wasn't the case.

"No and he missed another day of **School** to" Taishi said. I have a feeling he's saying this for a reason.

I told him last night what's been happening with Kai. Maybe he doesn't want Emi to know or doesn't want Morikawa being even more paranoid. Morikawa said there was something more important than that.

About whether we've seen Kourin at all. She's been **Reversed** if I felt it right.

"You don't have to worry. Takuto called" Misaki said. "Her career's just getting really busy is all" I told him uneasily.

Morikawa was so relieved about that before Emi spoke. She said it's the same for Rekka.

I just hope no one told her about **Reverse** yet. Morikawa looked like he was crying before Izaki spoke. "Are you going to stop talking about her now?" is what he asked.

I know Emi should at least know soon, maybe mom to. Emi's a good **_Cardfighter_** but not good enough to go against **Reverse** and win.

I heard **_Darkquartz_** next to me and it was disquieting. He told me Kai turned and that he's going against Tetsu. 'Thank you **_Darkquartz_** , go back to Kai I'll text Ren' I told him and he nodded.

'Tetsu, Ren, be careful of Kai. He's been **Reversed'** I texted to the mentioned.

I don't know if they even have their Phones with them or not though. I'm hoping at least Ren does. I don't want to have to worry about Tetsu to.

 **~Nin~**

I was playing Kamui when Taishi, Morikawa, and Izaki arrived. Morikawa wasn't happy that Kourin was missing again today.

I wasn't either or pleased with the fact that Kai took artificial power over mundane power. "Are you sure you haven't seen Kai around?" I asked. Taishi and I decided it would be weird if we didn't keep asking about Kai.

"He showed up at **School** but only for a little bit before disappearing again" Taishi informed. I worried about that because he never told me and neither did **_Darkquartz_**.

"Where'd he go? I wanted to ask him a few things about Deck Construction" Naoki questioned. "We both have **_Narukami_** …" he was cut off my Morikawa making me sigh.

Naoki was so easily fooled by Morikawa before Kamui stepped in. They started arguing since he was taking advantage of new **_Players_**.

Using mendacities and far off stories that are contrived to get Naoki to tell him when Kourin arrives at **School**. Shingo wondered out loud if he's seen this before. Kamui and Morikawa, Shingo and Naoki.

I wasn't even going to say that he was in the second group. 'I'm fighting him right now' was the text I got from Tetsu.

Kamui and Morikawa are still quarreling. 'Be careful Tetsu, he's stronger than he normally is. You can't lose against him either' I replied.

'It's the same as **PSY Qualia** right? What Ren yielded to?' he asked.

'No a whole lot worse and a whole lot stronger. If you lose it's carried on' I replied worried for him. He told me after a while that he lost and that Kiriya was here.

Time Skip: School Next Day

I was worried for Tetsu now and Ren hasn't texted me back at all. I was reading my friend's book again, on **_Gear Chronicle_** this time.

Despite my friend not liking them he sure doesn't mind writing about their **Clan** in general. "Kourin's not here today either" Naoki said beside my Desk. "What are you and Miwa hiding?

You keep dragging your head around and I don't know why" he questioned. "I don't even know how to drag my head!" I exclaimed a little flabbergasted by the phrasing.

I know what he means but he didn't have to phrase it like that. "There's something going on. You and Miwa know about it to" he said looking out the window behind me.

"The clouds are gathering at **_New Asteroid's Headquarters_**. Kai and Tetsu were fighting there yesterday" I told him.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Naoki shouted. "Kai's not himself anymore, neither is **_Ultra Rare_** or Takuto" I told him. "That's what you and Miwa have been hiding?" he asked.

I got a call and I was happy it was from Ren. I reacted to it quickly asking why he hasn't been responding.

"I was sleeping" he clarified. "Now what about Tetsu and Kai?" he asked. He sounded concerned making me smile miserably.

"Kai's been **Reversed** by Takuto and Tetsu was **Reversed** by Kai. Where are you?" I worried.

"Outside my **Team's Headquarters** where else? The Storm is getting pretty bad though" grumbling as he spoke. I knew that from looking where the clouds are directed though.

Ren mentioned Suiko before saying that something was wrong. I don't really know what she said so I don't know why he came to that when she spoke.

"She's **Reversed** to Ren, all of **_Ultra Rare_** is" I growled out. "Okay okay I get it so it is foreboding" he said in a defensive tone. "I'll take care of it Aichi, you know I will" he said before the line was cut off.

"He hung up on me! I'm normally the one who wants to end the call and he begs to stay on it" I worried. I know he's strong enough to cure Tetsu and Asaka since he wins against them.

I also know he doesn't get **Reversed** very easily either. "Don't worry about Ren Aichi. Is Kai the reason you've been so anxious lately?" Naoki asked but I just told him it was part of the reason.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:03 P.M. on May 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	14. Reversed Worldly Friends

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. This is probably confusing and I put a lot more episodes than normal in it. At two episodes there were only 652 words so I did even more episodes and it didn't change much in the way of word count. I stopped writing it at the end of episode 138.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Reversed Worldly Friends

Aichi's POV

After a while Ren called me back saying that he saved Suiko. "Seems you're awake now" Ren spoke but I knew he was talking to Suiko.

"How are you? You're back to normal it seems" Ren continued. "At least you saved one of them" I sighed in relief.

"Seems you were right Aichi. We just can't lose a **_Cardfight_** " he said.

"I know. I was, I think, the first person to save a **_Reverse_** Fighter" I told him. I don't really know if **_Link Joker_** got outside of **_Japan_** or not.

"I swore I would protect my friends and that's what I'm going to do" Ren told Suiko. "I'll call or text ya when I save Tetsu" Ren told me making me sigh.

"Fine but make sure you do, don't fall asleep before then" I warned. "I won't scouts honor" I just rolled my eyes at this. "Go save our friends already" I chuckled.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol_**

Ren still hasn't texted or called me. I hope the Network isn't down there.

"Get your head in the **Game** " Morikawa complained. "You were thinking about Kourin weren't you?" he inquired. "No I wasn't.

Ren was supposed to call or text me and he hasn't yet. I tried calling him earlier but his Phone was disconnected" I told him.

"Why would you worry about a person like him when there's Kourin to worry about?" he was in gush mode again. "Sorry about him. Ren's your friend right?" Izaki asked.

"Yeah and there's something going on at his **Headquarters** " I told him. "You don't want Morikawa being even more paranoid right?" Izaki asked.

We were careful not to speak too loud because of Morikawa being not too far away in his dream world. "Yeah, Miwa and the others know. I'm worried about Kai to because he started most of it" I explained and he nodded.

 **~Nin~**

It's been a while but Ren finally called me. He told me the Network was down so he couldn't contact anyone.

"I saved Asaka before I saved Tetsu. Have I really been so oblivious to how Asaka felt in the past?" Ren asked making me sigh. "It's not entirely your fault you were Dren though you did notice" I told him.

"Where are you anyway?" I asked before he spoke. "I'm at your **School** " was his simple answer.

I was a block away from there. "Wait right there" I told him before he chuckled through the Phone. I ran all the way to **School** and skidded to a stop when I saw Suiko on the stairs to the left of the **School**.

"There you are… why are you here?" panting from how fast I was running. "Did you run here?" Tetsu asked.

His voice was laced with concern for some reason. "Yeah… but only… a block" taking in gulps of air. "Is your **_Ultra Rare_** classmate supposed to be coming today?" Ren queried.

It was sort of out of the blue if I didn't already know why he asked. "Well I do know she's been gone a lot, I don't trust Takuto's word.

I would say she's been **Reversed** but I haven't seen her" I told him. "Oh I see…" he was going to say something else but Rekka and Kourin appeared. They seemed off even if they didn't act like it.

There was something very dark in their hearts that Ren can't see anymore. "Well I have to go, text me if it happens again" grabbing Kourin and Rekka's wrists gently.

"Roger! And you'll do the same?" Ren saluted and I nodded. "Of course" saluting him back when I let go of Rekka's wrist. "At least you're back, many of our friends were worried" I told both of them.

 **~Nin~**

I was playing Misaki when I remembered something. "Koutei's supposed to be coming home today right?" looking out the window at a passing Plane.

"Yuri said it should be coming in any minute" Misaki answered. I nodded hearing **_Darkquartz's_** voice in my head. He told me that Kai was at the **Airport**.

'Oh no' I worried when I heard this. "We haven't seen Kenji in forever" I whispered.

It was loud enough for Shingo to hear apparently. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Kenji Mitsusada are you?" Shingo asked. He was right in front of my face when he asked to.

"Who's that?" Naoki asked when he came over. "Of course a rookie wouldn't know him" Shingo started.

"Shingo, don't start fights today" warning him. I was worried over Kai, Koutei, and Chris now. "Kenji Mitsusada is one of the few people who have been able to beat Ren Suzugamori" Shingo explained.

"Many call him ' _The Emperor_ ' or 'Koutei'" Shingo explained further. I don't see why he had to explain that though.

From the name that Koutei was given Naoki thought he was full of himself. "Not in the slightest Naoki. You have to get to know someone before you make assumptions like that" I informed.

I sent a text to Yuri telling her to warn her boyfriend. I sent a text to any one of the leaders of worldwide **Teams** I have the numbers of.

Chris was first though and I gave a warning to Koutei just in case. Don't know if he'll even check his messages when he gets off though. **_Darkquartz_** told me when we left the Club Room that Kai was heading to **_New York_**.

They didn't seem to heed my warning. This really is bad but at least this was supposed to happen.

 **~Nin~**

Walking through the street I wondered what else I needed for the trip. "I have a Flashlight, Raincoat, and Backpack. Am I missing anything?" I asked worried about Kai and the others still.

"You'll need another pair of shoes, one won't be enough" Misaki told me. "We're only going there for three days" Naoki was exasperated.

"Oh I need my Cooking Kit, Satellite Phone, Sewing Kit, First Aid Kit" I rattled off a few more things before I realized something. All three of them were staring at me like I was crazy. "I bring that stuff all of the time" I told them.

Shingo decided to tell Naoki that he'd get bad foot fungus if it rains and he only has one pair of shoes. I can take my blue Pacific Mountain Descend Waterproof Hiking Boots.

They can easily be my spare pair. The **Vanguard Weekly Segment** came on before I got a text from Taishi. 'Where's Kai?

I can't reach him anywhere?' Taishi asked. ' **New York** , I think' I typed back.

'WHY IS HE IN **NEW YORK**!' I felt bad for him because he was that worried about Kai. Kai's also conscious of what he's doing so I don't know who to really feel worse for. Because the **_VF High School Championship_** is around the corner they were talking about that.

Dr. O said that Ren's **Team** is likely to win this year but I really have no idea. I think it's going to be a while before Kai actually returns and we have to stop **_Link Joker_**.

'Um that's sort of the bad news about this whole ordeal. He's been hired by Takuto/ ** _Link Joker_** / **Void** to recruit more people. Kai's a strong player so he's less likely to lose than anyone else is' is what I tapped back.

Naoki's not happy that we have to go on the **Class Trip**. He wanted to be the one going to the **Finals** and not stuck here.

"We'll make it next year" I smiled before Misaki spoke. "We still have more shopping to do" she told them walking off. Shingo followed right behind before Naoki did.

Dr. O mentioned Leon and his **_Legendary Aqua Force Clan_**. "It truly is a sight to see him play" Dr. O praised.

I wouldn't know what sight it is to watch him play. I've played against him and heard him play but did not see him play. 'Good luck to all of you' I smiled before I went to where Misaki and the others are.

Because of the mention of Leon I remembered that I should text him what happened. 'Hey Leon just wanted to give you an update.

Ren has cleared his **Team** of **Reverse**. Koutei/Kenji, Yuri, and Chris's **Teams** have become **Reversed**. Kai is now in the **_U.S._** spreading **Reverse** on **_Link Joker's_** orders.

I do hope that's useful, I'll see you sometime' sending the message. 'Just figured out what you meant thanks, don't lose right?" Leon asked after a bit.

'Yeah don't lose to a **Reverse** Fighter. If you do you become **Reversed** as well' I informed a second or third time. I can't really remember how many times I've warned them ahead of time.

It's only so they'll know what they're getting themselves into. I got a text from Guy for some reason after we finished shopping.

He asked if I knew where his sister and Koutei are. 'They're in the **Airport** still I think. They've become **Reversed** and are **Reversing** Jillian, Sharlene, and possibly Leon' sending it when I finished.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:10 P.M. on May 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you liked this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	15. Search and Stamp

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I wanted to do more but we went shopping today and I had to take tags off things and open my Yu-Gi-Oh- and Pokemon card packs. So sorry this is so short.**

 **Ok I have no idea when I'm actually going to post again. I have to clean all week for movers and then I'm moving, I'm staying with a friend for a few days and I want to hang out with her. I think I have to unpack or something when I get to the house so I can't write then either. I am sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Search and Stamp

Aichi's POV 2

Getting off the Bus I saw a River and forests on either side of it. Tatewaki welcomed us to the Annual School Camping Trip.

Apparently this is more about reshaping ourselves. Reshaping ourselves into the globally minded people that the World needs. We went into the Hotel where we were told today's activities.

 ** _Global Orienteering_**. After Dinner there'll be a special workshop on **_International Interests_**.

Scene Change: Outside

Naoki wondered why we had to learn about Global 'Orangutans' or as it's supposed to be called Orienteering. Shingo started explaining it before I opened the Map. Feeling the ink I felt that it was in **_English_**.

"Well this explains the 'Global' part. It's in **_English_** " I told them.

Kourin appeared and I was a bit worried when I saw her still. "Where've you been?" Naoki asked her. I worried even more when she acted like she spaced out.

"Why don't we do the best we can for right now" smiling at them. "Yeah!" they all said and they sounded like they were going to have fun.

We reached a fork before I turned left. Shingo said I was a good Navigator which was a compliment considering I can't 'see' the Map. We got the Stamp before I felt around the Map again.

"We head Northwest now" when Kourin got her Stamp. She was the last one to get it and she's always in the back for some reason.

"It's located by the **_King of Trees_** " smiling at the name I felt. "Does it have a Crown or something" Akari asked. "Could but it's more likely the biggest out of all of the trees" walking right after.

"If we take this fork we might get there quicker than retracing our steps. Do you remember how long it took us to get here Misaki?" I asked knowing she'd at least know.

"Looks like it should be shorter by 1/3 while the first one took us half an hour start to finish" she pointed along the Map. "Let's give this a try eh?" smiling as I walked forward. We ended up reaching the **_King of Trees_**.

"Your Majesty" Naoki said when he got his card Stamped. "He truly is the **_King of Trees_** " Shingo said in awe.

"The next checkpoint is by a Lake" Shingo said inciting an argument from Naoki. I don't even know how it did. We reached the Lake and both of them were intrigued by it.

I heard what Misaki and Akari were talking about. I even heard what Kourin said and I didn't like it.

Scene Change: **_Limestone Cave_**

"The rock formations are beautiful!" smiling when I saw them. I may not see them in color but I do know they're beautiful. I tried looking for the Checkpoint when Kourin tried talking to me.

She wanted to talk to me somewhere but I don't know what it's about. If it's about the rumor/legend I want to put that off as long as possible.

If it's something that can't wait then I wouldn't mind. "We found the Checkpoint!" Naoki said making me look up. I walked over to him to finish the **Quest**.

Walking out of the **Cave** I saw Kourin and Misaki. "We cleared all the Checkpoints so let's head back" smiling at the two.

Akari told Naoki and Shingo they can argue later. I wasn't surprised to hear that it was almost Sunset. "Let's head back" smiling at them before Akari agreed with enthusiasm.

Running up to our Club's Representative I handed over the stack of Stamp Cards. "You're the first to return" he told us.

We were all surprised at this since we didn't expect it. "What?" my tone was colored in disbelief at hearing that. "You're unbelievable!" "Totally!" "You're so quick!" were the reoccurring praises.

"We were surprised to" turning to them. "It's all because of our Captain's adept leadership" Shingo praised and commented.

Naoki put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. He was finally getting into **Orienteering**. "Nice job Aichi" Misaki said making me scratch the back of my neck.

Scene Change: Lounge

We were in a room that was sort of like a Living Room. It had a TV and Sofas.

We didn't go to the lecture in favor of the **_Vanguard High School Championship_**. "As expected we're the only ones on this trip…" I stopped Shingo before he could continue. "That's not the case Shingo" gesturing to the **Football Team**.

"This **Game** is important to us to so we came out to support! Thank you for stopping his statement short Aichi" Congo told us. "We will not be in the way.

Seating formation everyone!" he told his **Team**. They went to sit down by the steps behind the L-Shaped couch. More specifically behind Naoki who was to my left.

"The more the merrier there's lots of room" smiling before another **Club** asked the same. "Of course! I do apologize that we couldn't face you ourselves" smiling at them.

The Station turned on and it was Leon Vs. Ren. Dr. O said that the two are tied at one damage each making me smile. They're both amazing **_Cardfighters_** so this will be a close **Match**.

After a while the damage was tied at five. **_Resurgence of the Wind_** was used at the end of Leon's fourth turn.

The **_Aqua Force Clan_** is mainly the only one who can stand their **Vanguard** a fifth time. Leon's **_Tetra Drive Dragon_** was the **Vanguard** who stood again. I smiled when I heard the murmurs of the crowd.

I had to hide a snicker at 'do you see a bat?'. One of the students thought it was **Baseball** which made that question make a lot more sense.

"It's the **_Vanguard Club_** , does that mean…" they didn't finish but they were interested in it. Ren discarded a card to nullify the attack. 'Seems people are interested in your **Game**.

The **_Student Council_** will not be pleased' smiling I sent the test to Ren, Leon, and Tetsu. Leon checked the **Twin Drive** not getting a **Trigger**.

"There's no telling with Leon Soryu Naoki" Shingo said and I nodded. "No telling with Ren either though" smiling despite not seeing. Ren called but I don't know which Unit or where the Unit was called to.

Ren activated a **Skill** before calling a Unit somewhere. He called another Unit with the same **Skill**.

One of Ren's Units attacked but it was guarded. **_Raging Form Dragon_** was told to attack next before I got a call from Tetsu. Picking it up I asked why he called.

Leon guarded the attack again before Tetsu spoke. "Who wins this **Match** Aichi?" he asked making me frown.

"Ren of course! Don't doubt your **_Team's Captain_** Tetsu" smiling a little. Ren checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Critical Trigger_**. I only know that because Tetsu told me though.

Ren did a Superior Persona Ride before checking the **Twin Drive**. He got another **_Critical Trigger_** making me smile.

"Told you" smiling happily before Dr. O spoke. "It's safe to say we're all winners by how intense the **Match** was" was what he said. "I got to go now Tetsu, I'm sure you have to congratulate Ren anyway" smiling before he agreed.

We both hung up before someone from the Crowd behind us said it wasn't over yet. It was the **Ceremony** that congratulates the winners and competitors.

"That was epic!" Naoki exclaimed before the crowd agreed. Some even wanted to buy some **Trial Decks** before heading home. "The Spirit of the **Game** has decided to shine on them" Shingo answered Naoki.

Everyone was so excited after the **Match** making my smile widen. "You're going to compete in the **_VF High School Championship_** right?" one student asked.

"Just tell us when and we'll cheer for you" another said. "Of course!" nodding at the eager students. "If you want to train with us you know where we'll be" Naoki stood.

"Can girls play to?" a female student asked. "We have to keep the boys in line somehow" Misaki answered.

Scene Change: Hallway

"I have the whole thing recorded if you want to review it" Shingo said as we walked. We were heading to our rooms and were talking about the **Match**. "We could have **Games** of our own instead" Naoki suggested instead.

"It sounded like you just said something smart" Shingo said stepping forward. They decided to play each other before I heard Kourin say my name.

Turning around Shingo asked where she's been. "Are you going to join our late night training session?" Naoki asked. This confused her so Shingo explained.

He said that we realized we need to get better. "Never mind then" she turned around confusing me.

She's been trying to get my attention all day and it's confusing. She knows I love Kai so the legend won't work. Just confessing would hurt her if her feelings were true.

If it's important like she keeps making it out to be she can say it in front of everyone. She doesn't _just_ have to tell me.

We went to our rooms and got ready for bed. It was almost time for bed but we couldn't seem to sleep. "We're going to stand on the podium next year.

We'll win the **Championship** " Naoki declared. "Seems like Naoki's asleep because he's dreamin'" Shingo said.

I tried to hide a snicker when Naoki called Shingo out for talking about him in his sleep. "I say Naokis like 'give me the keys now'" Shingo argued before he turned over. "We can do it as a **Team** " I agreed to that easily still worried though.

Now that more people are going to play that means more **_Reverse Fighters_**. "I don't say your name" Shingo grumbled.

"I know, I like messing with you" Naoki lied. We both hear him when he sleeps. "Truth is you're pretty cool in my books" Naoki fell asleep after Shingo thanked him.

I stayed awake however. I'll do what it takes to make their dreams happen, even with everything going on I will.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:21 on May 30, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	16. Reverse, Reverse

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I had written most of Episode 140 and now it's gone. I am so sorry but I'm not rewriting it because I can't remember it at all. The food is a guess though, I think I got 2/3 of the Rice Balls right.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Reverse, Reverse

Aichi's POV

I was confused as to why Kourin came to get me. She said she wasn't feeling well and her aura is off. She's been reversed.

"It's too bad you weren't with us today. Akari made some great Mandarin Salad with Sugared Almonds.

Naoki made amazing Potato Stew and Shingo Tomato Stew. Our Three of a kind Rice Balls were great to. We made Konbu, Katsuo, and Umeboshi Rice Balls" I smiled.

"Oh" was all she said. "Are there any stars in the sky Kourin?" I asked to see if she'd answer.

She still wouldn't answer me and looked even more sad than before. "Have you ever made a wish on a shooting star before?" I smiled at her. "Uh…" didn't sound like she had.

"If I could see one right now I would wish for us all to go to the **_Vanguard_** **_Championship_** the next shot we get" I smiled. Looking up at the sky again I spoke.

"We can get anywhere as a **Team** Kourin" I smiled wider looking back at her. She was finally looking somewhere but me and the ground. We continued walking and I didn't call Akari out.

I knew they were following us from the start. She's too loud to be sneaking about.

"But Aichi loves Kai Akari he wouldn't fall for her" I heard Misaki defend. I smiled at that glad she's still on my side with that. We stopped at a tree before she said it's species.

She walked up to it and put her ear to its trunk. "Are you okay Kourin?

You've been acting weird since before we left. I don't mean since we left the Bonfire either" I told her. "Can I ask you something?" she voiced and I nodded.

She was conflicted and forlorn when she turned to me. "Have a **Cardfight** with me?" this shocked me before I realized something.

Depending who wins she might get what she wants. "I've overheard people talking about this tree saying it's 'special'. I want to have a **Cardfight** with you under its limbs" she explained.

"I'd be honored to **Cardfight** you Kourin" bowing my head. As we took out our Decks and got the game ready I overheard Misaki and Akari.

I wondered if Akari even heard what Misaki was saying. I do know of romance but not with anyone except Kai. Misaki thought there was something odd about this fight making me smile.

We stood the **Vanguard** and she rode **_Stinging Jewel Knight, Shelley_**. I rode **_Future Liberator, Llew_**.

After a bit I dealt her two damage and she rode **_Jewel Knight, Sybill_**. "Let's see how you handle my **Avatar**! **_Blaster Blade Liberator_**!" I called riding him. I flipped two of the cards in the **Damage** **Zone** over to retire **_Tracey_**.

Calling a Unit to the front left I asked **_Marron_** on my front right to attack. I asked **_Blaster_** **_Blade_** to attack next checking for a **Drive** **Trigger**.

I got a **_Critical_** **_Trigger_** so I gave the **_Critical_** to **_Blaster_** **_Blade_** and the power to **_Phallon_**. Kourin did a **Damage** **Check** getting a **_Draw_** **_Trigger_** on the Second Check. She gave the power to **_Sybill_** before I asked **_Phallon_** to attack.

This time it was guarded. **_Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei_** was ridden before her Deck's aura darkened.

She _is_ **Reversed** then. **_Shelley_** was moved before she called two Units to the front **Rearguards**. **_Tracey_** was told to attack **_Blaster_** **_Blade_** but I guarded against her. **_Ashlei_** was the next to attack.

This time I didn't guard. She checked the **Twin** **Drive** getting a **_Critical_** on the Second Check.

She took the lead with that attack and I gripped the table at the same time. She had **_Alwain_** attack and I guarded and Intercepted. I asked **_Phallon_** to Intercept.

"I'm glad to see you fighting for something Kourin. What exactly are you hoping for that will make you so happy?" I asked smiling.

"Whatever you want you won't get it because we won't even finish the game" this shocked her. "I was lucky enough to be able to face you back then Kourin. You were always there to help me since.

You sat down behind me in School one day and started the **_Cardfight_** **_Club_** with me. I was so happy that you did it with me.

You're a good friend so I won't lose this fight Kourin" determined to not be **Reversed**. "To fear nothing even when alone you have a noble heart. I ride! **_Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore_** " I called riding him.

I can't pull any punches and not because of her reasons for doing this. She's a good person and she's done a lot for me these past few years.

I activated **_Trumpeter's_** **Skill** meaning that any Unit called from the Deck increases **_Garmore's_** Power by 3000. Flipping the last three cards in the **Damage** **Zone** over I activated his **Limit** **Break**. " ** _Gold Paladin Superior Call: Battalion_**!" saying the name of the **Limit Break**.

This raised **_Garmore_** to 23000 Power. She finally spoke and it was a challenge.

"Of course!" I smiled asking **_Garmore_** to attack her **Vanguard**. I activated his **Skill** giving him an extra 4000 Power. **_Esault_** was used to nullify the attack.

I checked the **Twin** **Drive** getting a **_Critical_** **_Trigger_**. I gave both effects to **_Alfred_**.

 ** _Galatine_** attacked **_Tracey_** and it wasn't guarded. **_Alfred_** charged **_Ashlei_** but it was guarded this time. She also Intercepted with **_Alwain_**.

"I'll make sure we keep **Cardfighting** together forever" she knows that won't happen. Not because of **Reverse** but because they're only here because of Takuto.

She went **Reversed** making me frown. "So you were **Reversed** " I said loud enough for Misaki to hear. Staring at the card she was about to use I saw her falter.

Her hand was trembling when she returned from **Reverse**. "Stop staring at me!" she yelled when her hand was hurting.

She can't ride it anymore. Her regular side, the part that cares for me, won't let her. "I'm sorry Aichi" her voice was back to normal before she ran off.

"Wait Kourin!" I yelled after her. Seeing Misaki I ran up to her.

"I don't mind that Akari dragged you here, thanks for defending me" I smiled. "You're welcome, now let's get Kourin!" she told me. "Yeah!" running after her we went.

We ran all the way back to the lodge before we saw Maki in front of the door. "It would be better if you went back to your rooms.

You've given her enough trouble already" she told us. I was reluctant to leave but she's not giving us much choice. I nodded before I told Misaki that we're leaving.

Time Skip: Morning

We were on the Bus when Naoki said someone picked Kourin up. It was in the middle of the night to.

"Probably Takuto" I worried. "Isn't he **Reversed** or something?" he asked. "Yeah she is to" I told them.

 **~Nin~**

"I could've stayed there a few days longer" I smiled taking my head off the window. "Yeah me to!" Naoki agreed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I smiled wider at that before Shingo spoke. "We should focus on the future of our **Club** now" was his suggestion. I do agree but is the **Town** any different from before.

We were gone for a few days. A lot can change in that time.

Naoki said we could learn a lot from the girls. "Emi told me there was some sort of **Event** today. We could check it out?" I suggested and they agreed.

I didn't tell them it was an **_Open House_** though. I got a text from Chronos making me smile.

He was happy since today was the day that he left the Orphanage. He's been with his adoptive aunt for two years today. I was happy for him since he's not alone right now.

 **~Nin~**

Looking behind me everything was red. The School had a black aura before it spread through the **Town**.

I then saw my friends being covered by the black and red aura of **_Link Joker_**. I woke with a start breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" "I think he's getting sick" Naoki and Shingo said.

"The School's taken over by **_Link Joker_** " I told them. "You must be joking Aichi" Naoki said but I shook my head.

 ** _Darkquartz_** was outside the window before I pointed up moving my finger in a circle. He understood that meant 'fly up' and 'search'. We were in a traffic jam when I felt something was wrong.

'Kamui are you okay?' I texted worried something's happening. 'Just fighting **Reverse** in the **High School's** secret room' he texted back.

I froze at that worrying Naoki and Shingo. "Who are you fighting?" I asked worry in my tone as I texted it. 'Kourin' was his simple answer.

"Why are you fighting her? You're going to lose" I said texting it.

"Who's he fighting?" Naoki asked making me shake my head. "Kourin" I told him and it worried him to. I got a call from Taishi confusing me before I remembered he was going to call when he heard from Kai.

"Did you see Kai?" I asked worried about him. "Yeah he's not the same.

Seems you were right" he told me. "Don't fight him Miwa it's not worth it" I told him a bit desperate. I'm the one that's supposed to beat him, to get him back.

"At least we're by the School" "I'm sorry Aichi but I have to try" Shingo then Taishi said. "See ya later Aichi" he said before hanging up.

"No" I worried gripping my phone a bit harder. After a while we were stopped at the School making me run off the Bus as soon as Naoki got up. When I got to one of the many Courtyards I saw Kamui.

He was in a lot of pain when I caught him to keep him from hitting the ground. "I-I'm sorry bro… I wasn't able to stop her" he apologized.

"It's alright Kamui" I told him holding him to my chest even when he turned. Looking at Kourin I was angry. "You shouldn't have come here Kourin" I told her.

"I've come here to make your fate the same as his" she said and I know my **Team** is a bit angry to. "I'm glad you all could make it" Maki said making me glower at her.

"You're all just in time. The big broadcast is soon to begin" she told us walking closer. Misaki asked who she was working for making me sigh.

"Takuto or rather Link Joker who has taken over Takuto" I told them. "That's correct and the whole world is about to learn the truth of our mission" Maki explained.

A holographic screen appeared before **_Darkquartz_** was next to me. He bumped my head and I know he's scared to. Takuto said things I didn't bother listening to.

If it's something I don't already know then I'll listen but I do so I'm not. I did listen when he said our **World** will be plunged into the **Reverse**.

 **~Nin~**

"I told you our School was taken over by **_Link Joker_** " I told Naoki and Shingo. "Sorry Aichi" Naoki said making me nod. When Kamui grunted from pain I vocally worried bout him.

"Hey it's alright, I'll save you from this I promise" I told him when Takuto spoke. This one was specifically for those who were still free of **_Link Joker_**.

"I'm sure you've heard of the phenomenon going from one Cardfighter to the next. It won't be long before you're swept away to. You'll be **Reversed** as soon as you lose to one of our Cardfighters.

You _will_ come to enjoy the strength of your betters. You _will_ become one of our obedient soldiers that serves the greater good" Takuto said.

"Is that how they got you?" Shingo asked Naoki but it wasn't clear to him still. "Yeah it was, he lost to Mrs. Maki there" I told them when I stood. I knew what Takuto put on as soon as he said 'gate'.

It was the red lined black rings. "Our Gates have appeared over major **Cities** around the **World** " Takuto continued.

Kamui grunted before I heard someone say 'oh no' making me look up. It was Emi, Mai, Rekka, Gouki, and Nagisa. "Please save him!" Nagisa yelled but I shook my head.

"We can't, not until he's been **Reversed** " I told her taking him to my chest again. "Look up there! It's Takuto" Rekka yelled pointing to the screen.

"As our presence grows so will the Gates above" Takuto explained as I held Kamui tighter. Everyone came over to us when Takuto spoke again. "When the Gate consumes the **_Earth_** it will be covered in darkness.

Smothering everything in its path" Takuto explained. "I won't let you do that" I whispered out loud enough for Kamui and the girls to hear.

I got a call from Chronos making me frown. "Hey Chronos, are you watching TV right now?" I smiled pretending it's great. "Yeah **Ultra Rare** is sold out though" he told me.

Ok that means non-Cardfighters can't see it then. "That's too bad, you wanted to hear their music right?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did, with Alicia anyway. She loves this **World's** pop songs" he said making me smile. "That's good, I have **_Ultra Rare's CD_** that I can give you" I told him.

He can't know that this is happening. The show stopped when I said that making me glare at it.

Chronos got here seven years ago, his _only_ family is here. I promised to help him and I will by keeping this away from him and his family. "This is like some sort of bad joke!" Naoki yelled.

"Couldn't agree more" Shingo agreed easily. "This isn't a joke" Misaki told them.

"Knew this was going to happen since I was in **_PSYGuard_** " I told them standing up. "How can we defeat **_Link Joker_** when their best weapons are our closest friends?" Misaki asked. "Just pretend it's a regular game.

I did with Naoki for a while, with Kourin to" I told her. "I don't want you to fall on the losing side of history Aichi" Kourin said making me sigh.

"Sorry Kourin but I want to see again. The only way that can happen is if I beat Kai and ultimately **_Link Joker_** " I told her. "I want you here with me when the darkness arrives" she answered back.

I heard a dark chuckle from behind me before I turned around. Kamui was acting just like the other **_Reversed Fighters_**.

Emi and the Nagisa were worried and I was to. "Want to see if you can beat me? Kamui 2.0?" he asked turning to me.

"I know I can but who said I was going to?" I asked turning to Maki. "If they mean so much to you get out your cards" Maki taunted.

"Then I'll defeat you!" Naoki rushed. "You shouldn't rush things" Gouki warned him. "Don't argue like kids! We have actual ones to take care of" I told them looking at Emi and the others.

"You're right Aichi" Naoki said looking at Emi, Rekka, Mai, and Nagisa. Emi, Nagisa, and Mai were scared while Rekka was angry.

"We have to split up" I told them looking at all the **_Reversed Fighters_** surrounding us. It's like the Zombie Apocalypse movies Taishi and Kai watch. "But Kamui?!" Nagisa yelled in worry.

"And we can worry about him later" I told her. "Aichi's right! We'll be surrounded soon" Rekka told her.

"Naoki! Shingo! Gotta run" I smiled before we did. I heard the squeaking of tires before Shin said to get in. He heard Takuto's message.

We were relieved to hear that before we got in his Van. We headed to **_Card Capitol_** when **_Darkquartz_** told me something.

I frowned at the news making me grip my jeans. "I dropped the girls off at your mom's Aichi" Shin said making me nod. "Who else is on our side?" Misaki asked.

"Not Miwa anymore. There's Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Suiko, Kenji, Yuri, Guy, **_Team SIT Genius_** , Leon and his girls, don't remember who else" I told her.

"How do you know that?" Misaki asked. "Kenji was **Reversed** by Kai, **_Team SIT_** and Yuri was **Reversed** by Kenji along with Leon's girls. Leon changed them back.

All of that happened at the **Airport** when Kenji got back. **_Darkquartz_** told me" I answered.

"Does **_Darkquartz_** tell you everything?" Naoki asked. "No, Ren told me he didn't get **Reversed** but his **Team** did. He changed them back when he came to our School.

That was when Rekka and Kourin were **Reversed** and still came to School" I told them. "We will win this Aichi" Naoki said getting my attention off the floor.

He was determined to make that a reality and I was to. "We'll do it one Fighter at a time" he told me but I shook my head. "The whole **World's** being turned because of Kai's round the **World** trip.

How do you suppose we change them back to?" I asked him. "We beat them through precision strikes" Shingo suggested.

"So what do I do then?" Naoki asked Shingo in a slight rage. "We go after Takuto" I told them. They were surprised and asked if I was sure about that.

I get the **_Joker Seed_** when I beat him so I'm barely sure. "Yeah I'm sure" I told them.

"It's not like he'd help us" Misaki said but I shook my head. "He's trapped and in pain he'll help us once we figure out how to save him" I told her. We stopped talking when Assista Cat jumped on Shin.

 ** _Darkquartz_** huddled behind me bumping into Naoki, Shingo, Misaki, and I when Taishi walked in. "I told you not to go after Kai and what do you do?" I asked angry with him.

"You're the reason it even got to Kai in the first place" Taishi told us. "You think I don't know that?! I had to watch as Kai's aura grew darker.

As he grew more envious and upset when I couldn't fight him. When he couldn't test his Deck against me" I told him.

"It's yours and Ren's fault. Ren just watched as Kai grew more desperate to see if he was inadequate. What happened to him was just a means to an end" he told us.

"When this is done Kai'll make you and Ren equals" Taishi finished. "If he had talked to me he would've figured out that he's been, and always will be, stronger than me.

He would've proved it if he asked for a Match instead of forcing one like he is" I yelled at him when he left. "Now we have two of them fighting on the wrong side" Misaki said despairingly. "Get your Decks" I told them.

"Time to get my hands dirty" Shingo said making me smile. That doesn't sound like something he normally says and I'm glad for it.

"Here I thought you were going to _weasel_ your way out of this" Naoki told him. Crouching down to look at **_Darkquartz_** I smiled at him. "Don't worry my friend, I'll get **_Link Joker_** off the streets" petting his head.

He stopped shaking and nuzzled my hand. "I promise you won't be scared of him anymore" I told him making him nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:08 P.M. on July 11, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you August 1, 2017.**


	17. Locked Spirit Unlocked

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Locked Spirit Unlocked

Aichi's POV 3

Hearing the door open I turned to see Leon. "Are you waiting for an invitation? Get out there and stop Kai already" Leon said shocking me.

"You understand **Link Joker's** message don't you? We have a Global Crisis on our hands" Leon continued.

"Why are you just standing around?" Leon asked making me sigh. "We are going after Takuto but I can't do much till **_Michael_** says I can do something" I told him. "He is right in a sense.

What are we supposed to do?" Shingo asked him. "If you want to beat the **Reverse** beat their best Cardfighters and the rest will fall" Leon told him.

"I'm going to beat Kai but mainly so I can tell him something" I told Leon. "Then you'll have to fight me first" Leon said and I nodded. "Alright" I said.

We started the Game but I don't know who wins it. Like with Kourin it was undecided.

I rode **_Future Liberator, Llew_** before Leon rode **_Mercenary Brave Shooter_**. Riding **_Blaster Blade Liberator_** Leon stopped playing. "This may be hard for you to hear but you have a lock on your soul" Leon said.

"Yeah I know, that's not hard to figure out" I told him. "So you know there's something missing?" he asked and I nodded.

"Then if you want to beat Kai you have to break that lock" I nodded again. "I have no reason to fight you in this condition" he told me. "I know" I smiled before he left.

Naoki ran after him and Shingo ran after Naoki. I leaned against a wall looking up at the ceiling.

I'm afraid of what he'll say when I save him. That what I confess won't be enough to stop him from feeling guilty. He can feel guilty all he wants but it won't change what he did either.

I fisted my hands worried that he'll reject what I say. I'm not scared to fight Kai, just what he'll say.

 **~Nin~**

Walking in the rain I wondered back to what Leon said. I knew I had a lock on my spirit. I knew I had it since Taishi said I had made Kai do this.

Sighing I finally reached **_Card Capitol_**. "What do you mean Naoki and Shingo aren't here?

Did they at least call?" worried they went off on their own after they ran out. "You don't think they went off on their own do you?" Misaki asked making me hang my head. 'They went to **_Miyagi_** ' **_Darkquartz_** said making me sigh.

"At least they didn't go after Takuto" sighing out in relief. "What?

Where are they then?" Misaki asked making me look at her. " ** _Miyagi Academy_** " I answered simply. We ran out of the **Card shop** heading over and I worried they got hurt.

Scene Change: **_Miyaji Academy_**

"Naoki! Shingo!" seeing Naoki fall against the wall. "We saved the day" Naoki said before he fell asleep.

"You guys are both so stupid" I told them. "Well we did work on his Deck all night. We came to School right away and cleaned it top to bottom" Shingo explained.

"That was dangerous you know? You need help to do something like this or you'll collapse from exhaustion" I told him.

"He's a punk getting an idea and running off to do something. He said that it was our job because you had enough to deal with" he told me making me sigh. "I dealt with the lock yesterday but we couldn't go anywhere because you were here!" I told them taking a deep breath.

"You guys really are idiots! If you had been **Reversed** I could've had more to deal with" I told him turning around. "We're going after Takuto now that I know where you two are" I said walking away.

 **~Nin~**

Walking towards the building I know Kai and Takuto are at I heard a heavy sigh. Turning around once I stopped I asked if they were both alright. "I'm fine" Naoki said but I didn't believe it.

He was exhausted. "You two need to get some sleep" I said when I saw Shingo was tired to.

"I don't need to sleep" Shingo said with determination. "Says the one who can barely stand" Naoki told him jokingly. Shingo was about to give a comeback before he looked down at his legs.

"My legs have betrayed me" he mumbled sadly. His legs were shaking from the weight of holding his body up.

"They stayed up all night and defeated a mass of **_Reversed_** Fighters. Of course they're going to be tired" Misaki said. She suggested they go home and rest but Naoki didn't want to.

"There's no way we'd be able to sleep with the biggest challenge coming up!" Naoki said. He sounded excited.

Naoki walked forward before abruptly stopping. "Kamui" I growled when Naoki spoke. He had said someone was waiting and that name was my answer.

"Took you long enough Aichi Sendou" Kamui spoke revealing himself. "Greetings Kamui" speaking gravely.

"I set a trap and you walked right in" Kamui said in a mocking manner. Naoki tried to speak to him but he didn't want to be spoken to by Naoki. Naoki tried threatening him but I shook my head at him.

"Naoki you know that's not Kamui" I told him sighing a bit. "Let me take care of him Aichi.

The two of you are too close" Misaki said making me a little annoyed. "I'm going to fight him Misaki. I told you before didn't I.

Pretend it's a normal Cardfight" I told her frowning. "I'll win either way" I told her walking forwards.

"I trust you Aichi" she said and I nodded. "Let's play" I smiled. "Right on" normally it would be louder and happier but hey I'm not going to lose.

The shadow and blood aura I saw around Kamui's Deck appeared creating weird tables. I could see their edges but they weren't solid.

Kamui went first before I rode **_Marron_**. **_Damned Leo_** was ridden after I asked **_Marron_** to attack. He called before I called another Unit.

 ** _Hatred Chaos_** was told to attack **_Marron_** before I checked for a **Damage Trigger**. I drew a **_Heal Trigger_**.

I heard what they were saying and it's true I'm the weakest of the members of **_Q4_**. I know the outcome of a battle before it even starts. I drew a card and rode a Unit.

I remembered when Kamui challenged me to a duel. He had thought my sister was actually my girlfriend.

He asked if he could call me brother which is something I didn't really mind at the time. He kept calling me 'bro' after that and it stuck. I want my friend back.

" ** _Phallon_** attacks" I said but it was guarded against. **_Escrad_** was next before he was guarded against as well.

A second **_Escrad_** was asked to attack again but he was guarded against. "Having trouble or have your Units always been this weak?" Kamui asked making me sigh. Units are never weak, the one who harbors them is.

"I'll show you what a real turn looks like" he said drawing a card. **_Beast Deity, Ethics Buster_** was ridden.

He called before he attacked and I Intercepted with **_Escrad_**. "I'm going to beat you and you'll have to take me seriously" he said shocking me. When have I not taken him seriously?

I take all my fights seriously. "When we had our first fight you didn't even have a **_Grade 3_**.

In a matter of _months_ you stood by me as a Teammate. Now you're a World Class fighter, out of my league" he said making me sigh. "Seriously?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm not like Kai. I looked up to you.

You were my hero and never let anything get in your way" like that's true. "I never knew how you surpassed me. How I ended up standing in your shadow.

Then I had the gift of the **Reverse** handed to me" he told me. He says he's not like Kai but those are the same reasons.

"I could tell that this power is what it could take. What I needed to stand against you as an equal" he told me. "You say you're not like Kai but those are the same reasons.

Naoki's to when he arrived **_Reversed_** " I told him. "They are not the same! I want you to play me like your life depends on it!" he yelled at me.

"More than my life depends on this Kamui. Your freedom, the freedom of the **World** itself, **_Cray_** to, even my sight" I told him. I was attacked but I didn't guard.

I was attacked again and this time I did guard against him. "You think I didn't know that?

That I didn't know that you thought you were living in my shadow? I can see feelings and make an accurate guess as to why and what they mean. I always took you seriously so do you really think you can beat me?" I asked him.

Holding the card I drew to my forehead I spoke the verse. "I ride! **_Solitary Liberator, Gancelot_** " I called riding him.

Calling I asked the one I just called to attack. I activated the **Counterblast** before Superior Calling a Unit. I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack.

The attack wasn't guarded so I checked the **Twin Drive**. I got a **_Critical Trigger_** giving the power to **_Phallon_**.

I got **_Marron_** who has no **Trigger** on the second check. I activated a Unit's **Skill** before drawing a card. **_Phallon_** attacked and Kamui didn't guard it.

Seeing the red marks under his eyes I knew what was happening next. He was going to call a **_Reversed_** Unit.

He **Cross-Break Rode** **_Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Reverse_**. The Unit's **Limit Break** was activated before he locked two of his Units. "You're among the best.

When pushed against a corner you always find a way to keep yourself in the Game. Today, there's nowhere for you to escape from me" he said grinning manically.

Kamui had one Unit attack but I Intercepted with my front right Unit. With the second attack I didn't guard. The third strike is **_Ethics Buster Reverse_**.

On Kamui's second check he got a **_Critical_**. I felt like I was being electrocuted before I fell to one knee.

I stood back up when the fifth card hit the **Damage Zone**. After that I noticed that they all stood up. The fourth attack came but I asked **_Marron_** to guard.

I asked **_Epona_** to guard against the fifth attack. I stopped the next attack with **_Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine_** once they stood again.

It had stopped because of **_Quintet Wall_**. This had brought the top five cards to the **Guardian Circle**. Kamui checked the **Twin Drive** giving the power and two **_Criticals_** to the right **Rearguard**.

With the seventh attack I asked **_Epona_** to guard again. **_Hatred Chaos_** attacked next.

He thought he had me but that wasn't the case in the least. I guarded with **_Igraine_** again activating **_Quintet Wall_**. He didn't even know what hit him because he thought he had me.

"I had the **Reverse**! How is this possible?" he asked as I put them where they should go. "You made an interesting point before Kamui" I said getting his attention.

"You didn't know how I got _so_ strong? It was because I spent everyday with you. You made me stronger" that confused him.

"You're my rival and I work constantly to match your skill" he thought I was lying to him. "I was a cowardly fighter Kamui.

You however were the opposite. You were never afraid and I always admired that about you" he was doubtful about that. "I'm here because of you.

And the support from my friends along the way" I told him picking up a card. He was confused by that and repeated the important part of it.

I **Cross-Break Rode** ** _Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith_**. Because **_Gancelot's_** in the soul I activated his **Skill**. I added 10000 Power to my **Vanguard** because of the **Skill**.

This gave him 26000 Power. I gave 5000 Power to the three **Rearguards**.

"I've gotten stronger yes but so have you. This is why I need you so we can defeat the **Reverse**!" I yelled. I smiled when I saw what he was thinking.

He was looking at the Units I powered up. The four Units I powered up.

He saw **_Team Q4_** in them. I activated one of my Unit's **Abilities** powering up **_Zenith_** even more. I asked **_Phallon_** to attack but it was guarded by two Units.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack again at that. Flipping one card over in the **Damage Zone** I activated **_Zenith's_** **_Limit Break_**.

This allowed me to Superior Call **_Blaster Blade Liberator_**. I activated **_Bruno's_** **Skill** giving him 3000 Power. I checked the **Twin Drive** not getting a **Trigger** before **_Zenith_** attacked.

 ** _Blaster Blade_** attacked next ending the Game. I ran over to him when the battlefield disappeared catching him before he fell.

"Come on buddy say something" I said shaking him slightly. "Hey bro, what's going on?" he asked when he came to. "It's Misaki and… your School friends" Kamui said making me smile.

Shingo and Naoki waved their hands in hello making me smile a bit wider. "Guess I was a **_Reversed_** Fighter then.

Why'd I have to go around creating so much trouble?" he was beating himself up over nothing. "You're not a nuisance Kamui" telling him sternly making him look up. "So long as your back to normal that's all that matters" smiling softly.

"I'm such a dork being bailed out by you" he told me making me frown. "I got that backwards I should be the one saving you" he said making me sigh again.

He tried standing up at that but he wobbled a lot. "Who turned my legs to jelly?!" Kamui asked and I knew he was about to fall. Naoki and Shingo took each side of him making me sigh in relief.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself" I told him standing back up. "Thank you, Shingo, Naoki" I told them making sure Kamui knows their names.

"Yeah thank you" Kamui said making me smile. "The **Reverse** is harsh and takes a lot out of you" Misaki told him. "It's like running a Marathon at top speed with weights tied to your legs" he explained.

"But I'm glad to be normal again" he smiled making me do the same. "Someone's going to have to carry him to the building" I said making Naoki volunteer.

I hope that when I become infected I won't turn. "Sorry about this. You seem tired to Naoki" Kamui apologized.

"No problem little buddy" Naoki answered before Shingo spoke. "Any friend of Aichi's is a friend of ours" Shingo told him making me smile.

"Some new pals huh? Guess that's okay" Kamui told him. He sounded tired making me frown.

Naoki ended up saying something he probably shouldn't have though. It woke Kamui up but that's a bad thing.

I smiled at their arguing because it's at least livelier now. "Took you long enough" Tasihi said making me look forward. We all stopped at his voice before scowling at its owner.

"So you are the real deal. You wouldn't have made it this far otherwise" he told me.

I looked up at a familiar aura in front of the Tatsunagi sign. "Greetings Kai" lips tightening into a line. I know I lose to him the first time and somehow beat two people before him while **_Reversed_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:16 P.M. on July 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you August 15, 2017**


	18. Friendly Foe

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **I hate moving! I can't find my radio with the CD my honorary sister made me, I can't find my Yu-Gi-Oh cards or my Pokemon cards, I lost the dress and choker I spent my graduation or birthday money on right before we moved. I can't find 2-5% of my stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Friendly Foe

Aichi's POV

"It seems **_Darkquartz_** is always right Kai" I smiled sadly really wishing he was wrong for once. "And for once can people listen to me when I warn them" looking at Taishi.

I heard flapping overhead before I looked directly above Kai. **_Darkquartz_** was on the building. His head was facing down and tail facing the sky.

"We're going to fight Kai" I told him determined to do so. "Who do you think you are Aichi?" Taishi asked finally speaking.

"Do you really think you can beat Kai? You must know you can't" he continued. "Why don't we fight first" Taishi asked though it wasn't a question.

I wonder who fights him instead of me because I know I don't fight him. He went over somewhere close but open to fight someone.

"Guess I'll fight him" I sighed taking out my deck. A hand was placed in front of me stopping me from walking any farther. "I'll take care of him" Misaki said.

She was determined to fight him and win making me smile. I know she'll win so I won't have to worry about another Reverse Fighter.

"You can do it Misaki" I told her as she walked over to where Taishi was. **_Darkquartz_** came down and he was solid instead of transparent. I smiled at him before I stroked his head making him purr.

They started talking but I ignored most of it. Naoki stepped closer before **_Darkquartz_** laid down.

His head was in the middle of Naoki and Kamui. 'Put Kamui on my head' **_Darkquartz_** said making me smile a bit wider. "You can put Kamui on **_Darkquartz's_** head, he won't hurt Kamui" I told Naoki.

"Do you want to Kamui?" Naoki asked the male on his shoulders. "Yeah, I don't mind" Kamui answered easily.

"Okay" Naoki reluctantly put Kamui on **_Darkquartz's_** head surprised that **_Darkquartz_** was solid. "There's enough power from **Cray** seeping into the world to make him solid" I explained. If it gets any higher the portals will open.

I can tell that Taishi and Misaki care a lot for each other. As more than friends from how they act around each other.

Misaki and Taishi were talking about the fight they had for their Schools. Now it's a fight for the world and more is at stake than a School Club. I had started a new group chat on my phone for those not Reversed in my contacts.

I want to make sure that we'll have more or less people fighting this war. It wasn't long before my phone vibrated.

Leon Soryu: Is Darkquartz solid Aichi?

Ren Suzugamori: Hey Bluebell? Is Darkquartz solid?

Chris: Hey Aichi? Is Darkquartz visible to others?

I sweat dropped at the annoying nickname Ren gave me. 'Yes he is, guessing since you asked **_Tidal Bore_** , **_Darkpride_** , and **_Amnesty_** are to?' I tapped back. Taishi and Misaki stood their **Vanguard** after I sent the text.

Chronos: Hey Aichi! When are you coming over?

I was surprised by the text and I felt bad for him. I promised him so many times I would teach him how to play Vanguard.

'After I deal with something alright?' I sent the text putting my phone in my pocket. Misaki stood her **Vanguard**. It was a new one so she must've changed her deck at some point.

"You'll win Misaki, I know it" I smiled. I was happy that Kamui liked **_Darkquartz_** enough to not fear getting hurt.

Leon Soryu: Yes he is, he's intimidating people who I save

Ren Suzugamori: Yep! He's so cool! Suiko and Asaka are gushing over him

Chris: Yeah he is, my friends think he's cool

I wasn't surprised by Leon's text but how can Suiko and Asaka gush over a Dragon Unit from **Cray**? They have Ren's Cardfighting to gush over as well though. **_Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah_** is a **_Link Joker Clan_** member.

Misaki had dealt Taishi two damage her turn before Taishi rode a Unit. It was **_Dragon Knight, Nehalem_** that he rode and ordered to attack

The match was now 3-2, it seemed to be an even match between the two. I saw Misaki was in the middle of some memories. They're probably, most likely, memories of Taishi.

When she was done reminiscing a certain memory Taishi rode a Unit. It was **_Dauntless Drive Dragon_** that he rode.

 ** _Berserk Dragon_** was called before he activated a Counterblast. **_Jupiter_** left the field before I got a text. I took out my phone seeing it was **_Chronos_**.

Chronos: When will you get done handling it? It's boring here when my aunt's not home. When she is she's sleeping.

I really felt bad for **_Chronos_** since I'm his only friend who remembers him. 'I promise I'll do what I can to deal with it quickly' I texted sending it.

"It's nothing to worry about guys. She's seen the nullify so she'll base her strategy around it" Kamui said making me smile. "You're pretty smart for a middle schooler" Naoki told him.

"Easy ginger" Kamui warned with a glare. I stifled a snicker at their bickering before I got another text.

Chronos: Don't do anything reckless Aichi

Was the simple phrase he sent me making me smile sadly. 'I promise I won't' that was only barely a lie. I can't worry him though.

I saw Misaki was reminiscing again making me smile. Misaki told Taishi that he's changed but she's only barely correct.

He always follows Kai but he wanted to save him not follow him. "Whatever he's doing it's going to be easier to do with me on his side" Taishi told her. "Friends are there for each other through it all" Taishi finished.

Misaki did very well after that conversation ended. "What do you think bro?

She's doing pretty great" Kamui asked and I nodded. She is doing very well, just like I knew she would. "I haven't showed you my trump card yet" Taishi said and he was right.

He still hadn't ridden his Reverse card. Taishi called final turn break riding **_Dauntless Dominate Dragon, Reverse_**.

Everyone gasped and **_Darkquartz_** whimpered. "It's okay **_Darkquartz_** " I told him stroking his muzzle. Kamui was sitting in between his horns so I could still reach his muzzle and snout without touching Kamui.

 ** _Calamity Tower, Wyvern_** was called before a soul blast was activated. **_Wyvern_** was locked giving him a new skill in the process.

 ** _Dauntless_** was to attack first before he checked the Twin Drive. The first check he got a **Grade 1** which could get it done apparently. He destroyed a Unit gaining 3000 power for the action.

"He has gotten better but you can still win against Reverse players" I told them. Taishi got a **_Critical_** on the second check giving all effects to **_Dauntless_**.

Misaki is now at four damage because of that attack. Taishi discarded three cards from his hand to activate the Break Ride skill. This allowed him to stand up his **Vanguard**.

 ** _Dark Spiral of Glory's Demise_** was the _final_ technique he was going to use. **_Shield Goddess, Egis_** was used to guard before she flipped one card in the Damage Zone over.

 ** _Quintet Wall_** was activated because of that making me smile. Everyone was shocked by the 25000-point guard making me smile. "Just wait" I told them before Misaki asked **_Cider_** to guard as well.

 ** _Cider's_** skill was added to Misaki's **Vanguard**. Taishi activated **_Dauntless's_** Limit Break removing **_Cider_**.

He checked the Twin Drive getting a Critical on the second check. Misaki activated the Soulcharge Soulcharging seven cards. Taishi asked a Unit to attack but Misaki had it guarded and a Unit was asked to intercept.

 ** _Dominate Drive_** was to attack next and he gets 3000 when he attacks. Misaki guarded against the attack making me smile.

She's going to win soon. "Kai's not happy with him" I observed quietly. I agreed with what Misaki was saying.

He's not being a good friend by sitting down and watching as he does this. When I look at Kai I see pain and self-loathing.

On Taishi and other Reverse Fighters I only see black holes. No feeling, nothing. Kai knows what he's doing and he doesn't like it.

 ** _Ordain_** was moved before Misaki called **_Jupiter_**. Misaki activated an ability.

This ability means that she can look through the Drop Zone for a Unit with ' ** _Regalia_** ' in the name. if she finds it she puts it at the bottom of the deck. 5000 power then goes to **_Minerva_**.

 ** _Angelica_** was placed at the bottom of the deck and **_Minerva_** got 5000 extra power. Misaki Soulcharged again making me smile a bit wider.

 ** _Minerva_** went to attack but Taishi guarded and Intercepted her. I covered a snicker when she said nothing he does will surprise her. Said that intelligence is better than brutality.

Both of which I know to be true. The Limit Break was activated letting her stand **_Minerva_**.

The attack was nullified before Misaki checked the Twin Drive. She got a Critical on the second check giving both effects to **_Jupiter_**. **_Ordain_** boosted **_Jupiter_** before she attacked.

I felt bad for Taishi because he didn't want Kai to be alone again. Taishi didn't get a Heal Trigger so the Reverse left him.

The surrounding space returned to the yard before Taishi fell to one knee. I smiled when Shingo and Kamui celebrated. Hearing **_Darkquartz_** make a chortling sound I smiled wider stroking his snout.

I heard Taishi grunt before we asked if he was okay. "Everyone's here" Taishi said making me smile and nod.

All of us headed over in a run but **_Darkquartz_** only walked quickly. He didn't want Kamui falling off his head. Everyone was praising his chivalry making me smile even wider.

They were surprised he could care for someone in the state he was in. 'A white Stallion' got his attention making me cover a chuckle.

"Fight me now Kai" I told him before he walked to the edge closest to us. He stepped off and barely made a sound when he hit the ground. I'm going to win at some point.

I just have to figure out how I can fight him without Reverse taking over. That's going to be the hard part.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:56 P.M. on August 12, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	19. Fight Lost, Reverse Stalled

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Fight Lost, Reverse Stalled

Aichi's POV

Kai and I were standing on the length of the yard. I was facing the Tatsunagi building while Kai's back was facing the building. A red and black aura filled the place before it contracted around Kai.

It all happened within a span of a second or two. "I know this is probably my fault that you feel so bad about this.

I should've done something to show you that you've always been stronger than me. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I did" then I wouldn't get my sight back. **_Darkquartz_** would never go back home.

It's better this way though. Only if I can convince Kai to come back once I save him from **Link Joker**.

"You're not the same person as before Kai. The real you saved me from the darker side of PSY Qualia and this is the same situation. You didn't think you were strong enough to beat Ren and I back then so you accepted **Link Joker** " I voiced.

"I saw it thanks to you. The last time you fought Ren I could feel the power I've been looking for.

All the time I spent, all the places I traveled, and it ends up with you" Kai gripped his deck tighter. I could feel the frustration and anger coming off him. "Before Takuto I was aimlessly wandering the world.

The strongest had nothing left to teach me" throughout this his eyes were closed. "I thought if I continued on that path I would finally reach you" his eyes opened as he finally looked at me.

"I was wrong" he was angry when he said this. "You and Ren accepted PSY Qualia and in the process of that I learned the truth. To get what you want you have to grasp any opportunity, even the unfair one" that wasn't even right.

I wanted to help **_Darkquartz_** and Ren wants to help **_Darkpride_**. We want to help others not ourselves.

"From the moment you walked into **_Card Capitol_** you've absorbed this game like a sponge. In one day you reached a whole new level, it didn't make sense" that's because I played years ago. I was forced to play Vanguard with a very different deck.

I was top of **_PSYGuard_** when I was four before dad disappeared breaking other kids out. "I accepted this power because I knew it would be what I needed to put you in your place" Kai was angry.

"I've taken Reverse as my own to show you and Ren which of us is the World's best fighter" Kai declared. "Have you forgotten Kai? I have had PSY Qualia since I was three or four.

I was forced to play this game when I was three. I knew the rules, I got stronger, I played on death's edge in **_PSYGuard_**.

I hated Vanguard for a better part of my life after/during **_PSYGuard_** before you entered it" I told him angrily. "I got better with a new deck without fear of the game because I made friends. I played against friends, against you, and got better and less fearful for it.

My friend and favorite Vanguard Author fears Vanguard and afraid for his fiancé and friends. Afraid for the world he fled to and from.

You're going to destroy Vanguard for countless people? Destroy the world my friend fled to for safety? All for getting stronger?" I asked him hoping it wasn't true.

"I'll be the strongest Cardfighter at any cost" he said in a monotone. "You're pushing my buttons jerk!" Kamui yelled flailing his arms around.

I'm not giving up on Kai, not just because I want my eyesight back. That's nothing compared to what will happen. My friend will lose another home and blame himself.

No one will want to touch a Vanguard Unit after this, many more bad things will happen to. The main reason I'm not gonna give up on Kai is because I love him.

"Even if I won't save you in this Match right now I will in our second. Even if I'm Reversed I will save you from **Link Joker** " I told him. A red and black aura appeared as **_Darkquartz_** whimpered behind me.

'Leon? Can you find someone or something that can stall me from becoming Reversed?' I tapped in the group message.

A strong wind blew as I sent the message. I was glad that I don't add **_Chronos_** to group messages otherwise he'll be distraught. Distraught and anxious.

We placed our starting **Vanguards** face-down before Kai spoke. "The moment has finally come Aichi" Kai said and I nodded.

"Now I'll show you the level I've obtained and see if you still have hope" Kai finished. "I'll still have hope no matter what Kai. You're the one who showed me it exists in the first place" I smiled.

We stood our **Vanguard** as a whirlwind of air resounded in front of me. " ** _Holy Squire, Enide_** " I called standing the Unit while Kai stood **_White Knight, Fenrir_**.

He got this deck from **Link Joker** and this will most definitely hurt. I rode **_Little Liberator, Marron_** before moving **_Enide_** behind **_Marron_**. **_Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star_** was ridden before **_Fenrir_** moved back.

 ** _Binary Star_** attacked making me bite my right cheek. That wasn't painful enough to really hurt.

It only gave me a scar on my abdomen. "Over to you" Kai said and I nodded. I drew a card immediately getting **_Blaster Blade_** shocking me.

I couldn't keep the shock from my face either. I'm never going to forget the day Kai gave me **_Blaster Blade_**.

That moment showed me hope does exist. That I have no reason to fear Vanguard, that I should be wary of the people instead. When I was taken by PSY Qualia he showed me the way.

He made me who I am today, gave me something to be passionate about. He gave me irreplaceable friends, a second place for me to call home.

None of that would've happened if it wasn't for Kai. "I ride my Avatar! **_Blaster Blade Liberator_**!" I called riding him. To keep you from suffering any longer I will do whatever it takes to save you before the world ends.

I called **_Marron_** asking him to attack before asking **_Blaster Blade_** to do the same. I ended my turn there.

Kai rode **_Strike Star-Vader, Krypton_** before he attacked **_Blaster Blade_**. I bit my tongue from the pain in my chest caused by the strike. I rode **_Solitary Liberator, Gancelot_** once Kai ended his turn.

I moved **_Marron_** to the back left calling two Units to the front rows. I asked **_Phallon_** to attack **_Raddon_** but he was guarded against.

I asked **_Enide_** to support **_Gancelot_** in an attack against the **Vanguard**. I checked the Twin Drive getting a Critical on the second check. I gave the power to **_Escrad_** and the Critical to **_Gancelot_**.

The attack didn't do much since Kai got a Heal Trigger on the second check for a Damage Trigger. The power was given to **_Krypton_**.

I activated **_Enide's_** Skill. Since the boosted attack went through I drew an extra card. I asked **_Marron_** to support **_Escrad_** in an attack against **_Raddon_**.

I was glad that when I ended my turn fighting him didn't put me on edge. I was always on edge fighting him because he always turned things around in a Match.

I know Kai doesn't want this fight and he feels guilty for what he's doing. Kai rode **_Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon_** before calling two Units to the front. **_Mana Shot Star-Vader, Neon_** was told to attack **_Phallon_**.

I asked **_Galatine_** to guard stopping the attack. **_Fenrir_** leant support to **_Infinite Zero_** but I didn't guard.

Kai got a Critical on the second check not surprising me. **_Krypton_** got the power and **_Infinite Zero_** got the Critical. I gripped the table in front of me hearing my ears ring from the attack.

 ** _Fenrir's_** Skill was activated meaning Kai can draw a card. **_Krypton_** was sent to attack **_Phallon_** so I guarded against him.

Kai ended his turn when it didn't go through. I was losing 4-3 which didn't surprise me. The game however is going to last a bit longer.

I will last a bit longer and try to get you to five damage Kai. I'll at least show you that I'm close even when you have **Link Joker's** power.

I drew a card to start my turn before Break Riding **_Gancelot_**. I gave him 10000 power and 5000 to **_Escrad_** , **_Marron_** , and **_Phallon_**. I called **_Bruno_** to the back right **Rearguard** asking **_Gancelot_** to attack.

I checked the Twin Drive getting a Heal Trigger on the second check. I gave the power to **_Escrad_** feeling my wounds heal.

I asked **_Escrad_** to attack next and again Kai didn't guard. What is he planning to do with the damage? I activated **_Escrad's_** Counterblast and Superior Called **_Flame of Victory_**.

I also activated **_Bruno's_** Skill giving him an extra 3000 power. Many of my friends were cheering me on because I got Kai to five cards in the Damage Zone.

I know that won't last though, I do lose this Match after all. I asked **_Bruno_** to support **_Phallon_** in an attack but it was guarded by two Units. "I end my turn" I told him smiling.

"Why are you smiling if you're about to lose?" Kai asked making me shrug. "Because it's inevitable if I intend to get my sight back" I told him.

"Then you won't ever get your sight back once you lose" Kai told me. I only shrugged again since that isn't true. "Not true Kai.

Even though I lose here I'll still save you. I'll still get my sight back" I told him easily.

"You'll never beat me Aichi. Not when I have the power of **_Link Joker_** beside me" Kai said showing his red markings. Kai rode **_Star-Vader Infinite Zero Dragon, Reverse_**.

This scared **_Darkquartz_** who I felt bad for. At least **_Tidal Bore_** , **_Darkpride_** , and **_Amnesty Messiah_** * aren't here.

Kai locked **_Escrad_** and **_Marron_** before adding 10000 power to **_Infinite Zero_**. **_Neon_** was moved before calling **_Demon Claw Star-Vader, Lanthanum_** to the back left. **_Star-Vader, Colony Maker_** was called to the front, right **Rearguard** after **_Lanthanum_** was called.

 ** _Colony Maker's_** Counterblast was activated allowing Kai to Superior Call a Unit from the deck. He Superior Called **_Lanthanum_**.

 ** _Lanthanum_** supported **_Infinite Zero_** in an attack against **_Gancelot_**. Kai checked the Twin Drive getting a Draw Trigger on the first check. **_Colony Maker_** was given the power before he got a Critical on the second check.

 ** _Krypton_** got the power and **_Infinite Zero_** kept the Critical. Gripping the table again my ears were ringing for the second time this Match.

 ** _Colony Maker_** attacked with support from **_Neon_**. I guarded this attack with two Units. **_Krypton_** attacked next with support from **_Lanthanum_**.

I asked **_Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine_** to guard. I activated her guard Skill activating **_Quintet Wall_**.

Two **_Escrads_** , **_Bruno_** , **_Gancelot_** , and **_Flame of Victory_** were the ones summoned by **_Quintet Wall_**. Kai ended his turn when the attack was stopped. "Despite knowing I won't win I'll give it my best" I told him determined to do at least that.

"At least you're honest, are you ready to stand at my side?" Kai asked. He was conceited to think I'll join **_Link Joker_**.

 **~Nin~**

"Thanks to this deck I've become the **Vanguard** of Reverse. There's no way you can stop me. Not now, not ever" Kai declared.

"I'm not afraid to fight you at a disadvantage Kai. Not then and certainly not now" I told him earnestly.

"It's my destiny to stop this Kai and I will no matter what it takes" I continued. "I'm doing this not just for me but for you. For everyone who resides on this World and the next" I finished.

Leon Soryu: I found a way for you to not be taken over by **Link Joker**. It's a temporary fix though.

I smiled before cross-break riding **_Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith_**. I gave 10000 power to him as well.

I gave **_Escrad_** , **_Flame of Victory_** , and **_Bruno_** 5000 power as well before tapping my phone. 'Thank you, Leon. I'm in the yard in front of the Tatsunagi building.

You're going to have to hurry though' I tapped sending it to him. "Even if I know I'll lose I'll never stop giving Vanguard my all" I said asking **_Escrad_** to attack.

Kai Intercepted the attack with **_Krypton_**. I asked **_Flame of Victory_** to support **_Gancelot Zenith_** in an attack. "My friendship and feelings strictly for you are not to be taken lightly Kai" I told him.

He was shocked deep down but his facial colors were stoic and conceited. " ** _Gancelot Zenith's_** Limit Break!" I called activating the Limit Break.

 ** _Escrad_** was sent to the bottom of the deck so I could Superior Call **_Phallon_**. Kai's red and black aura was more pronounced than before making me frown. **_Gancelot's_** attack was nullified by a Unit I don't know the name of.

I checked the Twin Drive getting a Critical on the second check. I gave both effects to **_Phallon_**.

I asked **_Phallon_** to attack when **_Gancelot_** returned. Kai nullified the attack again with the same Unit as before. I ended my turn seeing **_Phallon_** from the front left and **_Marron's_** locks release.

Kai called final turn making me smile. I knew it was going to be despite not using PSY Qualia at all since we got here.

"The stakes have risen as well, this is our final fight!" Kai declared. I swallowed a gasp so it wouldn't leave my throat. I know that's not the case but that also means a lot of work to make the next fight happen.

"Your friends will watch you, helpless to prevent you from crossing over" Kai said. I know he had a cruel smile on his face.

"You're going to Reverse _every_ , _last_ one of them" I stayed quiet knowing that won't happen. Leon said he found a way to stop Reverse from taking me over completely. I'm going to believe him.

"Well that won't work" I told him smiling, a finger on my chin, head tilted to the right. "I have things I need to tell you when this is over" I told him.

"Anything you say I have no interest in. I actually hate you kids you know, that's why I was so quiet" he told me. I know it's a lie because I can see his feelings.

Kai break rode **_Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon_**. I heard **_Darkquartz_** whimper louder than normal worrying me.

"It's going to be fine **_Darkquartz_**. Even if Aichi turns he won't let it be for long" I heard Taishi tell him. I was glad that Taishi's a kind and caring person to everyone and everything.

 ** _Darkquartz_** truly being alone and afraid is painful to think about. **_Flame of Victory_** and **_Phallon_** were locked before **_Chaos Breaker_** gained 10000 power.

The two **_Lanthanums_** gained 2000 power for every Unit with a lock on them. "When this is over Aichi. You'll realize it was you who had a lock placed on them all along" Kai told me.

Hearing Kai talk like this makes me not want to follow destiny and save him right now. Following destiny though will give me a solid chance at saving him and my sight back.

Two birds with one stone. Kai activated a Counterblast locking **_Phallon_**. This reactivated the **_Lanthanum's_** Skill.

They gained 2000 power from **_Phallon_** being locked as well. The **_Lanthanum_** in the back, left **Rearguard** moved up before attacking.

I guarded against the attack before **_Lanthanum_** boosted **_Chaos Breaker_** in the next attack. **_Gancelot Zenith's_** horse was panicking. I asked **_Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine_** to guard.

 ** _Quintet Wall_** activated bringing out **_Epona_** , **_Marron_** , **_Galatine_** , **_Gorlois_** , and **_Igraine_**. "Do you really think that's unbreakable?" Kai asked and I shrugged.

"Against you definitely not" I smiled. Kai checked for a Drive Trigger getting a Heal Trigger on the second check. 5000 power went to **_Chaos Breaker_** before he recovered one card.

I went to check for a Damage Trigger knowing I won't. "It's over Aichi" Kai said and I shrugged.

"Somehow I'll stall Reverse to fight you Kai. I'll do whatever it takes to save you" I told him through gritted teeth. I fell to one knee feeling the effects of the damage I took before hearing **_Darkquartz_**.

"Don't even try it **_Darkquartz_** , just stay there" I told him. The pain wasn't terrible because I was used to this kind by now.

Kamui, Naoki, and Shingo came over. Shingo yelled that he'll save me, Kamui told me to fight it, Naoki asked a question he didn't finish. "Give him space!" I heard Taishi yell before I felt his pain.

He overdid it by saying that. "Do you see the difference in where we stand?" Kai asked but I shook my head.

"N-No, I don't" I said through gritted teeth. "How can you even talk? Isn't it painful?" Kai asked.

"N-Not as much as… losing you as a… friend" I told him gasping in air. I placed my hand on the grass gripping it when the pain escalated.

I finally felt the pain of Reverse seeping into my body. I heard Kai's retreating footsteps before I put my other hand on the grass. "Where are you Leon?" I asked gripping the grass tighter.

Seeing the doors shut behind Kai I fell onto the grass. It was dark but I could still hear.

Everyone sounded worried and I heard Taishi fall to his knees. It was only a thud I heard though. I heard surprised noises after a clicking sound got closer.

"Leon Soryu?" Naoki asked in a surprised tone. I felt myself smile in the dark place I was in.

All the voices and sounds outside my body were echoes in this room. I heard Jillian and Sharlene speak. Jillian was as rude to my friends as always while Sharlene was polite.

"If you want him to live step aside" Leon told my friends. "Listen to me Aichi, you have to activate your PSY Qualia" Leon said.

So that's what I have to do? I felt PSY Qualia being activated by Leon, his wind covered the ground. The place around me changed to a kaleidoscope of colors when I opened my eyes.

It was harder to activate my PSY Qualia in here. I saw Takuto in front of me before I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here. My power wasn't enough to stop the Reverse" he told me. "It's harder to activate my PSY Qualia in here than it is out there" I told him.

"I can see that, maybe with the two of us we can make a difference" he told me. He stretched out his hand towards me before streams of light appeared.

I groaned as the light touched my forehead. "Keep fighting it Aichi. There's still something you need to do" Takuto said.

I know that very well. I didn't know till the lights touched me that I was covered in a black and red aura.

"I have to save Kai. I have to complete the destiny that took my sight" I said determined to make that happen. A bright light surrounded us when I opened both my eyes.

Everything was blue and a darker blue, the wind was gone from the ground. "Thank you Takuto, activating PSY Qualia in that state was fairly hard" I told him smiling.

"I'm glad I could help. If I was strong enough this wouldn't have happened" he told me. "I'll tell you what I can of **Link Joker** " he continued.

"No one knows where they came from or for how long they have existed. This mysterious **Clan** is holding me prisoner.

They've engulfed the planet **Cray** and used me to find your World" Takuto explained. I heard Naoki's confusion when Leon explained Takuto's form. The World we were in turned to mimic where everyone was at outside my body.

Takuto and I were behind our group and our bodies. I saw **_Darkquartz_** bumping Takuto's astral body making me snicker.

"Seems Leon is right" Taishi said covering a snicker as well. 'Takuto, Takuto' **_Darkquartz_** repeated happily. I was glad that everyone could hear what he was saying.

I could also see **_Tidal Bore Dragon_** behind Leon. "Those with PSY Qualia seem to not be able to see if they were born with it or had it most of their lives.

PSY Qualia also gives them a Dragon Unit from a **Clan** that has yet to be created. **_Tidal Bore_** and **_Darkquartz_** are some examples of Units that haven't been created yet" Leon said stroking **_Tidal Bore's_** neck. "During a game against a Reversed fighter I sensed Takuto's presence.

I followed his instructions to **Cray** where I found him trapped. He was sealed in that World unable to free himself.

Captive in his own home" Leon said before Takuto spoke to me. "I've brought our planets to the edge of destruction once again. This is why I must save us from **_Link Joker's_** wrath" Takuto told me.

I wasn't surprised and gave him a soft smile. I ignored most of what Leon said since it's something I already know.

"Our only hope left is to defeat the entity responsible for this destruction. There's no guarantee that defeating him will be enough to save our Worlds but we have to try" Takuto told me. He was determined and I was to.

Saving this World and Kai will give me back my sight. I entered my body waking up when Leon said he was facing the Reverse with Takuto.

I felt the wounds from the fight making me groan. I took out a Unit with a Heal Trigger holding it to my heart. "Heal" I said feeling all my wounds heal and the fatigue and pain from Reverse fade a little bit.

I stood a bit wobbly before **_Darkquartz_** jumped over me keeping his snout at my back. "Thank you **_Darkquartz_** " I smiled.

"I'm going to save Kai and this World. If you want me to stay a while longer I will. You won't be able to save this World without my help though" I told them leaning on **_Darkquartz_**.

"The only way for me to regain my sight, the only way for this World to be safe again. The only way for any of that is for me to beat Kai.

I'm the only one who can" I told them both. Leon told Sharlene and Jillian to stay here to protect me making me sigh. "When I'm completely free of pain from the Reverse I'm going to Kai" I told them determination in my tone.

"Fine" Leon and Takuto agreed reluctantly. "You need a reflective surface to communicate with Takuto" Jillian told Leon.

"Take this with you master Leon" Sharlene told him holding out a blue heart-shaped pocket mirror. Leon promised to bring it back to her as I draped my left arm over **_Darkquartz's_** snout. Takuto took my right hand in both of his before a light blue glow covered my body.

My body went slack on **_Darkquartz_** as my vision faded. He must've put me to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:30 P.M. on August 13, 2017.**

 ***Despite being a Link Joker Unit as well he can still sense danger even from his own Clan.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on August 28, 2017.**


	20. Saving Kourin

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I love rain, there was a wreck on the highway I had to take to get to school. I still made it on time, five minutes after I was supposed to get here. My class itself starts at 8 and I was supposed to be an hour early.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Saving Kourin

Aichi's POV

I had woken up when Takuto lost his match. I was transported into the building in front of an automatic door where I knew **Link Joker** and Leon were. I walked determinedly through the doors surprising Leon.

"Hello" **Link Joker** said from Takuto's body. "You're not Takuto, you're the World's enemy" I glared at him.

"Oh really?" the unit said angry with me. We stared at each other for a while. After a bit of staring I felt **_PSY Qualia_** seep from my body.

 **~Link Joker~**

"You'll pay for what you're doing to Kai and the rest of the World" I told him wincing. I had felt the pain in my chest from Reverse being driven out of my body.

"I may have been defeated by Kai but I'm not beaten so easily" I told him. I saw the markings on Takuto's body go from dark to light to dark again. "My friends have turned on me one after another because of you" I told him.

"What do you plan to do about it then?" **Link Joker** asked the mark dark again. "I can fight" I told him easily and determined to do so.

"No you can't. I told you what would happen if you tried" Leon told me before I heard a clinging noise. Seems Leon broke Sharlene's mirror.

"Does the line of fools ever end?" **Link Joker** asked walking closer to me. His hand was still on his head from when the mark was changing.

"What a pain. I'm too busy to be messing around with little things like this" **Link Joker** complained turning to me. He was on my left but I didn't even flinch.

"Because you asked so nicely I will bend" he told me. Kourin's the one I'll be facing though.

He presented Kourin but didn't actually say her name. "I see your still Reversed Kourin" I smiled. I hadn't even turned to her which surprised Leon.

"Save your breath Aichi. This is the end of the line for you, win or lose" she told me.

I sighed but nodded agreeing with her. **Link Joker** excused himself to get some rest before I heard an electronic noise. I looked down to see a cylindrical object ascending from the ground in front of us.

I saw my deck glow light blue with my **_PSY Qualia_**. I'll do whatever I can to bring her back.

Seems like she's just as determined to win as I am. Not for freedom or for this world but for something she won't have anymore if she loses. We stood our **Vanguard**.

I stood **_Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter_**. She stood **_Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise_**.

I rode **_Marron_** before she had **_Prizmy_** attack. I rode my Avatar **_Blaster Blade Liberator_** asking him to attack **_Prizmy_**. **_Bandit Jewel Knight, Miranda_** was told to attack.

I had two cards in the Damage Zone before the doors opened in this astral space. "Aichi!" Misaki said worriedly before Leon spoke.

He told her to say there adding a 'please' to his advice. "Why?" she asked only for him to tell her to just watch. I rode **_Holy Sword Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred_**.

This Unit was a very new card. No one has seen it before.

'I owe you a lot Takuto. I owe you for helping my allies' I thought gratefully. He had given me this card when he put me to sleep.

I wobbled on my feet before I placed my hand on the table to steady myself. "I have people I'm supposed to protect, I won't fall here" I said.

"My home, **_Chronos's_** home, my World is being destroyed, I have to put an end to it" I said. I asked **_Alfred_** to attack ending my turn. Kourin was now at four damage.

"The first fifteen minutes are over. I must protect my ambition" Kourin announced.

She was covered in darkness, seeping it, before her marks showed under her eyes. She rode **_Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei Reverse_** before activating a Skill. She used it to Superior Call a Unit before activating the Limit Break.

 ** _Jewel Sword, Noir_** was locked before **_Escrad_** was forced to leave the field. Another Unit was called this time to the front left **Rearguard**.

"Hear this!" Kourin said. "I'm not holding back this time" she said before I narrowly dodged a cross-slash. Kourin spoke about not letting her world go, not taking what was precious to her.

Every line she spoke was accompanied by an attack. I heard Leon talking about the nonexistent past of the three singers.

I had known that from the start. Their memories didn't go very far back when I met them. At most two or three years.

I asked **_Alfred_** to attack but she guarded with two of the same Units. I saw she was remembering the past.

Happy memories at the end when she stopped remembering. I heard them talking about what Kourin would lose if she lost the Reverse. She can start a new life again then.

Many people would give an arm and a leg to have that happen. **_Jewel Sword, Noir_** was locked before **_Phallon_** was forced from the field.

I really wish Misaki could stop mumbling over there. Kourin's not the only one who would lose their memories. They may not be fighting right now but she seems obsessed with Kourin.

 ** _Ashlei Reverse_** was told to attack before she checked the Twin Drive. She got a Critical on the second check, the power to **_Miranda_** the Critical to **_Ashlei_**.

I gripped the table and bit my tongue at the slash I felt to my chest. I was now at five damage before I released my tongue and stood up straighter. "You'll be joining us in a matter us seconds" Kourin told me.

"Think again Kourin" I smiled cheerily. "The next Matches I win, don't know how but I do" I told her smirking a little.

A Unit was told to attack but I guarded with two different Units. I guarded against the last attack with **_Epona_**. "I won't let you win Kourin" I told her.

I drew a card before moving **_Cheer Up Trumpeter_** to **_Alfred's_** Soul. I flipped three cards in the Damage Zone to activate **_Alfred's_** Limit Break.

I returned the remaining **Rearguards** to the deck before calling on reinforcements. I activated **_Bruno's_** Skill once all the circles were filled. He was placed in the back, left **Rearguard**.

He gains 3000 power for every Unit entering the battlefield excluding himself. He gained 12000 power from the Skill.

A second **_Bruno_** I activated the Skill for as well. He was in the back, right **Rearguard**. Because of **_Cheer Up Trumpeter's_** Skill **_Alfred_** gains 3000 power for every **Rearguard** entering from the deck.

This means he gained 15000 power. He's now at 26000 power just from the Skill alone.

 ** _Alfred_** also gains 1000 for each of the Units, 5000 extra power. I called a Unit to the front, right retiring the one there. I gripped the clothing over my heart when I felt Reverse again.

Misaki wasn't happy with being stopped by Leon. I asked **_Alfred_** to attack but he was guarded against.

 **Quintet Wall** and another Unit to guard stopped the attack all together. I checked the Twin Drive getting a Critical on the second check. I gave both effects to **_Gancelot_** who was in the front, right **Rearguard**.

I asked him to attack **_Miranda_** getting an Intercept out of the way. "I'll win because people are counting on me Kourin" I told her.

"We'll crush Reverse together. No matter what… happens to me. I'll finish the job!" I told her wincing in the middle of my announcement.

I won't lose to you Kourin, I can't lose to you. I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack before a **_Quintet Wall_** was activated again.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack again winning the Match in the process. Reverse left Kourin before I caught her. "She passed out Misaki" I told her.

Misaki ran over to us when I set Kourin against a glass wall. Misaki asked if Kourin was okay before asking what I was thinking.

"There was a chance you would lose your life if you fought. Why are you so reckless?" she asked me. "I'm not reckless if that's what fate has in store for me Misaki.

Besides, what's the point in stopping my Reverse if I can't fight?" I asked her. " ** _Heal_** " I said when I took out a Unit with a Heal Trigger on it.

"Thank you" Kourin said making Misaki jump slightly. We both looked at Kourin before she said I was the same as always. "Instead of doing what was right for you, you came to save me" Kourin said before she passed out again.

That isn't all true. I came here to save her, help Takuto, and reason with Kai.

Kourin fell into Misaki before I stood up. "I'm not done yet" I told them when I walked past Misaki. I took out my deck before the doors opened.

They revealed a mass of Reverse Fighters who I was waiting for. I'm not gonna fall until I reason with and save Kai.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:57 P.M. on August 24, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	21. Ren Vs Kai

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Ren Vs. Kai

Aichi's POV 3

They were all chuckling menacingly before I heard footsteps down the corridor. "Stand aside Aichi" Misaki told me standing up herself. "Why?" I asked confused.

She stepped in front of me and I knew why. "You're in no condition to handle another opponent" Misaki answered.

"You can't handle them by yourself though!" I told her worriedly. "We'll do it together" I told her. Leon wanted to be counted in as well despite the pain he was obviously in.

"You're not strong enough in that state Leon" Misaki told him. "We don't have time to argue, we have to hurry" Leon said painfully.

"With each moment of hesitation **Link Joker** spreads" Misaki didn't realize that apparently. If her gasp of surprise and realization didn't give that away. "We don't have a choice so we'll fight" I told her.

"But what if you…" she was interrupted by **Link Joker** making me glare. "Takuto!" Misaki said in anger making me shake my head.

"Don't go disgracing his name, that creature isn't Takuto" Leon said angrily. I can understand that anger because I would've sad the same if he didn't beat me to it. "He's an evil being that took away everything that Takuto stood for" Leon explained angrily still.

"That's correct, I am the one known as **_Link Joker the Conqueror_** " **Link Joker** said. "I'm going to find you and you will fight me **Link Joker**.

I'll do whatever I can to make that a reality" I told him. "Well I have no reason to agree to that. With every second that passes the World you love gets further away from you" **Link Joker** informed.

I gritted my teeth at that because he was right. "If you're so determined to chase after me you have to get pass my cavalries first" **Link Joker** told us.

"That's if you can though. You're in such terrible condition you couldn't even beat a single one of them. How perfect would it be for you to join the Reverse just in time to see your past life crumble at my feet" **Link Joker** laughed.

His feed was cut off before the Reverse Fighters' menacing laughter became louder. "We can make a path for you" Tetsu said making me smile.

"You're the best Tetsu" I smiled. "Look who saved the day" Ren said making me smile happily at him. "Go on ahead with Aichi while we clean this up" Tetsu told Ren.

Ren was hanging on me again. His chin was on my head, his chest on my back, and arms around my neck.

"Please be safe" Asaka said glaring at me but smiling at Ren. "Of course!" Ren said interlocking my right arm with his left. "I'm not letting you take him!" Misaki told Ren grabbing my left arm.

I ripped my arm from her telling her that I'm going with Ren. "I'm going with Ren no matter what you say Misaki.

I'm going to help our friends and I'm going to save Kai from himself" I told her. Ren tugged me along making me smile at him. Misaki yelled at me to be careful and I nodded before we turned the corner.

When we were a few meters from the elevator Ren and I started walking. "We're not the only ones trying to stop the Reverse Bluebell" I groaned at the nickname he hasn't stopped using.

"The strongest remaining Cardfighters are fighting the Reverse as we speak. They believe we can stop **Link Joker** " Ren said as the elevator ascended. I know he's right because of the group message I have.

I carry the hopes of my friends and those who have faith in me. I won't lose for them and for **_Chronos_**.

The elevator doors opened and we walked into a very spacious room. "Is this really the top floor?" Ren asked making me shake my head. The Square we were on ascended before the same sized square split in the ceiling above us.

"That's a bit unsettling huh Bluebell?" Ren asked looking down at me. I only shrugged.

"This is the top floor" I said before Ren pulled me back, off the platform. "The ring is above us" I told him looking up. "This is intense" was all Ren commented making me shrug again.

"Look at that" Ren said before I looked at the white dancing lights. "Think we should take a picture?" Ren asked before I noticed something.

"Here comes **Link Joker** " I told him. He nodded looking in front of us where I was looking. "I finally finished my transformation, my old self is gone" **Link Joker** said almost nasally.

His voice was like how an evil rat would likely sound. We moved to the side when **Link Joker** walked between us talking about Takuto.

Saying he shared the same fate as Planet **_Cray_**. "Everything that was once his now belongs to me" **Link Joker** said. "That explains the Reverse Fighters.

You only sent them after us to buy yourself time for this" Ren realized. "Becoming one with Takuto was only the first stage of the plan.

Now I can continue my evolution" **Link Joker** explained turning to us. "Can you guess what it means for the two of you?" **Link Joker** asked. Evil energy was seeping from him in droves.

"It's impossible to know how strong he has gotten from before" Ren said and I nodded. "This World and everyone you love will be born into the Reverse.

It will only get worse when the gate opens. You're going to learn that I am absolutely invincible" **Link Joker** said. He was extremely arrogant when he said that.

"You'll follow Takuto and join me very soon. It's unfortunate he's not around anymore.

He won't be able to watch as your World gets consumed by the shadow of **Link Joker** " he said arms spread wide. I ended up seeing my friends and even **_Chronos_** get consumed by fire. I growled when I saw **Link Joker** and not the fire anymore.

"All at once this World's life will be extinguished and it won't have any hope to resist" Ren yawned at that. "You love to talk don't you?" Ren asked making me smile.

"Down to business" Ren said holding up his deck. "Very well, I don't have any interest in you but he does" **Link Joker** told us. I turned around to see Kai ascending from where **Link Joker** did.

"Let's fight Ren" Kai said making Ren tilt his head. "I don't think I should, you were being mean to Aichi" Ren said smiling sadly at me.

"He's weak" Kai said simply. "I'll only fight you if you promise to fight Aichi when he shows you his _real_ strength" Ren told him. "Fine, only if Aichi proves himself to be strong will I fight him" Kai agreed.

"Then I'll fight you" Ren said in a bored tone. "Good" Kai said before they got to their positions on either side of the roof.

I went to the side so they can fight ignoring **Link Joker**. "Show him what all the gifts of **_Link Joker_** can accomplish!" the Unit ordered. He sounded happy and proud and it showed by his arms spreading out on either side of him.

They stood the **Vanguard**. I was surprised when I heard a **_Kagero_** Unit being called.

Ren uses the **_Shadow Paladins_** so the only other person to call it would be Kai. I looked up to see Kai had indeed gone back to **_Kagero_**. I was surprised, **Link Joker** was suspicious, and Ren was shocked.

"I thought you gave that Clan up" Ren said before I got a text. It was from **_Chronos_**.

Chronos: I hope you're not doing anything dangerous right now

I looked behind me to see I was almost at the edge of the roof. It had no railings or anything to stop someone from falling. 'I'm not **_Chronos_** ' I lied as I sent it to him.

"I guess I prepared this strategy for nothing huh?" Ren asked before I looked up. I felt something bump my shoulder so I turned to my right to see **_Darkquartz_**.

I stroked his snout before I saw **_Darkpride_** was on the other side of him. I smiled at him waving my hand before the dragon-humanoid nodded. I saw Ren reminiscing the past, one that made him even more determined than before.

He rode **_Transient Revenger, Masquerade_** before Kai rode **_Dragon Monk, Gojo_**. He called the same Unit to the front, left telling that one to attack.

The **Vanguard** then attacked giving Ren two damage this turn. **_Blaster Dark, Revenger_** was ridden when Kai ended his turn. I know Ren loses this battle but I wish he didn't.

Ren called two Units to the left **Rearguards** before activating **_Blaster Dark's_** Skill. The **Rearguard** **_Dragon Monk_** was taken off the field with the Skill.

Another Unit's Skill was activated allowing Ren to flip one card in the Damage Zone face up again. Great combo, using **_Dorint's_** Skill to cut the cost down by half. **_Blaster Dark_** attacked before the turn was ended.

Kai rode a Unit telling it to attack. Ren is now at three damage by the time Kai says his turn is over.

"I wouldn't expect any less" **Link Joker** said proudly when I said it was 3-1. "Kai is my chosen one after all" he finished slyly. Ren was reminiscing again before his pride elevated at his thoughts.

I sighed shaking my head at his arrogance. Those two should clash with how arrogant they are but they're best friends instead.

"I've been waiting a long time to set the record straight" Ren announced. He's going to lose but I won't say that out loud. Ren rode **_Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom_**.

He also called **_Nullity Revenger, Masquerade_** to the front, right **Rearguard**. He told that Unit to attack **_Burning Horn_**.

The attack however was guarded against. **_Judgebau Revenger_** supported **_Mordred_** in an attack which wasn't guarded this time. Ren ended his turn challenging Kai to put fear in his heart.

I don't know if that actually happens but I do know he shouldn't be so cocky. **_Dragonic Overlord_** was ridden in place of the current **Vanguard**.

I frowned at this because that means Kai has a Reversed version of this Unit. He really does no longer care for the creatures he used to care a lot for. "Does **_Overlord_** like the Reverse or does he spite you for selling your soul?" Ren asked.

"He doesn't like it at all" **_Darkquartz_** told us. I nodded already knowing that.

Kai activated **_Red Pulse's_** Skill checking the top five cards of his deck. He searched them for a Grade 3 placing it in his hand. He called a Unit to the back, middle row of the **Rearguard** before activating a Soulblast.

He called **_Nehalem_** after that. **_Eternal Bringer, Griffin_** was told to support **_Dragonic Overlord_** in an attack.

Ren didn't guard before Kai checked the Twin Drive. He got a Draw Trigger on the second check giving the power to **_Nehalem_**. That was apparently the Trigger Kai was looking for.

Ren got a Critical giving the power to his **Vanguard**. A Unit was told to attack but Ren had **_Blaster Dark_** Intercept it.

 ** _Nehalem_** was told to attack before Ren guarded against it this time. Kai ended his turn and the score was 4-2 with Ren losing. "This is a lot of fun isn't it Kai?" Ren asked making me sigh.

"Even though the fate of the world is at stake I won't let it get to me. All my attention is focused on the legendary Toshiki Kai.

In the past you were one of the greatest friends I ever had. I admired you greatly but my strength drove you away. Nothing will bring me more satisfaction than beating my greatest rival" Ren said.

His **_PSY Qualia_** was seeping from his body in red and white. "He's starting to sound like Dren again but that isn't possible" I said in shock.

When he got what he wanted, he fulfilled his fate, this personality was supposed to be gone from him. Forever. "See the expression on his face" **Link Joker** said breaking me from my shock regarding Ren.

"No I can't, I can see he's determined and an intense emotion but that's it" I told him monotonously. "He has had this ambition for a while.

With that intensity he would've served me well in Kai's place" **Link Joker** informed. "The three players I targeted surely are remarkable creatures" he told me. "Who was the other one?" I asked him already having a guess as to who.

"Toshiki Kai, Ren Suzugamori, and you Aichi Sendou" **Link Joker** answered. "Figured that was the case" I shrugged absently.

Ren Break Rode **_Mordred Phantom_**. He Superior Called **_Blaster Dark_** to the front, left **Rearguard** again after that. He activated **_Dorint's_** Skill again before activating a Counterblast.

 ** _Burning Horn_** was removed from the field with **_Blaster Dark's_** Counterblast. **_Mordred_** was told to attack getting 7000 extra power from the support.

Ren checked the Twin Drive immediately getting a Heal Trigger. The power went to **_Nullity Revenger_** before Ren took one card from the Damage Zone. **_Nullity Revenger_** was supported by **_Dorint_** in an attack.

The score was now 3-4, the advantage with Ren. "Show me what you gained when you sold your soul" Ren isn't going to win like this.

No one wins against Reverse like this. Reverse seeped from Kai when he told Ren to bow before the 'mighty' Reverse. Ren is now going to lose.

 **~Link Joker~**

I turned to **Link Joker** when he said it was peaceful. "With every second my era of ascension grows closer.

It won't be long before those refusing my demand are overwhelmed. Those remaining on **_Earth_** will be sacrificed for **_Link Joker_** when it spills into your world. All for the glory of **_Link Joker_** " the Unit said making me angry.

"That won't happen **Link Joker** , I will beat you when we face off. It's inevitable that I will.

I will also save Kai from himself after" I told him angrily. "I guess you know Kai is going to win then" **Link Joker** commented and I nodded. "Yes, I do know Kai will win" I told him looking to Ren worriedly.

"Two more damage and I become the winner" Ren said cockily. "Come now Kai, reveal what this _strength_ of yours can accomplish" Ren told him.

"I can't defeat you in good conscious unless I see everything" his overconfidence is annoying. Why am I friends with him again? Why did I even date him in the past?

I can't remember the answer to any of those when his overconfidence and arrogance overshadows everything else. **_Nehalem_** was called to the front, left **Rearguard**.

He was told to attack **_Nullity Revenger_** right after that. **_Blaster Dark_** Intercepted the attack. **_Calamity Tower_** boosted **_Dragonic Overlord_** in an attack after that.

Kai checked the Twin Drive getting a Critical on the second check. The power was given to **_Nehalem_** while the Critical was sent to **_Overlord_**.

Ren got to five damage but the last one was a Heal Trigger so it was four instead. Ren gave the power to his **Vanguard** before Kai asked the front, right **_Nehalem_** to attack. **_Nehalem_** was guarded against this time but I don't know who was used.

Kai was saving his Reverse Unit but I don't know what it's called. 'The Unit is **_Dragonic Overlord "The Re-birth"_** ' **_Darkquartz_** whispered in my ear.

I nodded thanking him for telling me. Kai was talking about the past as he reminisced it. I didn't like hearing Kai saying that his skills were inferior compared to Ren and I's.

They are not inferior in the slightest. "If you can beat me then you're no match for Aichi" Ren told him.

"You're wrong because I already beat him" Kai told him angrily. "You give people who have a fate to follow no credit" Ren told him. Ren called Final Turn making me slap my forehead inaudibly.

Kai told him to bring it before Ren Cross-Break Rode. He Cross-Break Rode **_Revenger, Dragruler Phantom_**.

He activated the Dragon's Counterblast giving him 10000 power in the process. He Superior Called **_Nullity Revenger_** to the front, left **Rearguard** after that. The Limit Break was activated giving **_Dragruler_** 10000 more power again.

That power was given to him when Ren had two of his Units retreat. He dealt one damage to the **Vanguard** as well with the Limit Break.

The Skill was **Illusionary Ghost Blade** , an amazing Skill that didn't even phase Kai. Because of that though Kai was given a Critical. Both effects were given to **_Dragonic_**.

"I'm going to savor this by taking my time" Ren said making me shake my head. He's too overconfident for his own good.

He filled his back row by calling two Units there. That filled his whole **Rearguard**. **_Dragruler_** was told to attack with **Fanatic Illusion** confusing me.

Is that a Skill name or the attack name? Kai guarded the attack with **_Dragon Knight, Gimel_**.

 **Quintet Wall** was activated bringing out five Units with a total defense of 30000. I was shocked at how high the defense was. **Link Joker** however was irritated and confused.

Ren checked the Twin Drive getting a Critical on the second check. Both effects went to **_Nullity Revenger_**.

Ren was impressed by the defense but was still cocky. The next attack was Intercepted before Ren told **_Nullity Revenger_** to attack. This attack, the final one, was guarded by two Units this time.

Now Ren either has one turn left or this is Kai's Final Turn. How much further will you fall for your supposed strength Kai?

I think Kai was having fun but I could see he was reminiscing. Because of that I wasn't sure if he was happy because of the fight, the past, or both. Wind whirled around Kai and Ren.

In a circle surrounding their battlefield as well. Kai called Final Turn so it seems Ren won't get another chance.

Kai wouldn't say that unless he has complete faith that his Match is almost finished. Kai Cross-Break Rode **_Dragonic Overlord "The Re-birth"_** scaring **_Darkquartz_**. **_Re-birth_** gained 10000 power with his Skill.

 **Link Joker** was just as surprised as Ren was. He asked if Kai created a new Unit making me smile.

Seems Takuto isn't the only one able to do that. Kai called two Units to the left **Rearguard** before activating **_Re-birth's_** Limit Break. Kai locked the whole **Rearguard** making me heart ping in pain.

Kai would never do that, not in his life. **_Re-birth_** gained 10000 power because of the locked **Rearguards**.

It was a mistake to not guard against **_Re-birth_** when he attacked **_Nullity Revenger_**. Kai activated **_Re-birth's_** Break Ride Skill making him stand again. This surprised Ren but not me.

Kai still didn't get a Trigger when he checked the Twin Drive again. **_Re-birth_** attacked bringing Ren to five damage.

Kai activated **_Re-birth's_** Limit Break by discarding two Units from his hand. **_Re-birth_** stood once again. "I took full advantage of my link with **_Link Joker_** to create a whole new card.

One of my own design, **_Eternal Flame Re-birth_** " Kai told us. Ren guarded with three Units and had **_Nullity Revenger_** Intercept it.

Kai checked the Twin Drive finally getting a Trigger, a Critical to be exact. He gave all effects to **_Re-birth_** before getting another Critical Trigger. He gave both effects to **_Re-birth_** again.

"Ren's going to lose this Match" I whispered softly. I heard a soft whimper and felt a nudge to my leg before I looked down.

 ** _Darkquartz_** was scared making me smile softly at him. I stroked his snout feeling him push into my hand making me chuckle slightly. "It's going to be okay **_Darkquartz_** I promise" I told him making him push back against my hand again.

I looked to Ren to see he was going to try to pull three Heal Triggers. That's impossible for him though.

Ren ended up getting two Heal Triggers so it was time for the third check. I saw his hand was shaking making me sigh. "I won this Cardfight" Kai told him.

"I know you have but it doesn't mean you'll beat Aichi a second time" Ren told him. "And now you lose" I said sadly.

"Just as you knew he would" **Link Joker** said and I nodded. **_PSY Qualia_** stopped seeping from Ren before he praised Kai's fighting. When Reverse covered Ren I ran over to him.

I got to him just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. I saw Kai take a knee when I had Ren's head on both my legs.

"You overconfident idiot. You knew this was my fate and you still tried to beat him" I said smiling softly at him. Kai was breathing heavily before I saw scars on Ren's body.

" ** _Heal_** " I said when I took out one of my Heal Trigger Units. I touched **_Elixir Liberator_** to Ren's forehead seeing Ren's scars heal.

Ren relaxed only slightly with that pain gone. "Why look so upset Aichi?" **Link Joker** asked before I looked up at him. "You'll soon be joining Ren here.

Oh wait, the next Cardfight you have and lose will be your last" he threatened. "Ren Suzugamori is out of the way so you're the only one left standing" **Link Joker** continued.

"You're now the last line of defense for your pathetic World" **Link Joker** said. I looked down at Ren's face feeling the sweat from his hair when I brushed his bangs aside. "A Reversed World or a World without you must be a painful choice" he finished.

I lifted Ren's head inching back before gently placing it down again. "You're wrong if you think I'm gonna just give up" I told him standing up.

"My friends are counting on me so let's start" I told him determinedly. "What a pain you simple minded people are. You don't know when you're defeated but you are brave" **Link Joker** said turning to Kai.

he ordered Kai to take care of me but I shook my head with a sigh. "He won't do it **Link Joker** " I told him making him turn to me.

"He beat me once so you're going to have to. Unless I show I'm stronger than when he beat me he won't fight me. Everyday Cardfighters won't even show that to him so you'll have to fight me" I told him shrugging nonchalantly.

"If that's the case fine, after though we'll talk about your attitude" **Link Joker** told Kai. Kai had agreed to everything I was saying which was why **Link Joker** said that.

"Consider this a very high honor Aichi Sendou" **Link Joker** said when we got into our positions. A circle ascended between us as he continued. "Few people ever get the chance to face **Link Joker** " he finished.

I took out my deck between him talking. "I'll prepare for the worst because you're a lost cause.

Crushing you again will be the easiest task for me" **Link Joker** said before he held up a card. He said it would be easy because he'll be using the card he's holding. The card was seeping evil energy.

"You won't win because the war has already begun. You don't want to see what has happened to your friends" **Link Joker** said laughing menacingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:17 P.M. on August 27, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you September 12, 2017.**


	22. The Closing of the Gates

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Closing of the Gates

Aichi's POV

"I won't let Reverse cover this world **Link Joker**. I'll risk my health, my life, to make sure it doesn't happen" I told him determinedly. "You're wasting you're breath, the gate will soon open.

Even the wind whispers of your failure" **Link Joker** told me. I have to defeat him, I will defeat him.

I clutched the cloth above my heart when it throbbed in pain. "It's adorable how you struggle to stay standing. Why don't you spend your final moments apologizing to the people you failed" **Link Joker** said spitefully.

We set down our decks before we stood our **Vanguard**. **Link Joker** stood **_Star-Vader, Worldline Dragon_** while I stood **_Cheer Up Trumpeter_**.

 **Link Joker** rode **_Ruin Magician_** and I rode **_Marron_**. I asked him to attack but it was guarded by **_Krypton_**. I bit my tongue and gripped the table when pain forced its way through my body.

"Maybe we should stop, it seems this is too much for you to handle" **Link Joker** said. He was making fun of me.

"No thanks" I smiled before continuing. "The pain of Reverse is no different than the pain I receive in a match" I told him easily. I drew a card getting my Avatar which I rode right away.

I asked him to attack giving **Link Joker** a Draw Trigger as the third damage done. **Link Joker** rode **_Star-Vader, Infinite Zero Dragon_** before calling another one to the front, left.

He told that one to attack but I asked **_Armed Liberator, Gwydion_** to guard against him. The **Vanguard** ** _Zero Dragon_** attacked but I didn't guard or Intercept it. I leaned on the table when I felt burns cover my body sending pain everywhere.

"Just give up Aichi Sendou. Do you really think you can win when you can't even stand upright?" **Link Joker** asked.

"I didn't expect you to last very long but you're down before we've even started" **Link Joker** finished cockily. I wasn't surprised to hear Kai call him on being cocky. Kai told him he still has to go against him if I'm beaten.

"I won't let you do that Kai" I struggled felling pain all over. I stood straight with some stumbling but not a lot.

"I'm the one that's going to take him down! No one else!" I said standing straight. I rode **_Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith_**. I asked **_Phallon_** to attack getting no guard in the way.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack before I checked the Twin Drive. I ended up getting a Critical Trigger on the second check.

I gave the power to the **_Gancelot_** in the **Rearguard** and the Critical to my **Vanguard**. This gave five cards to **_Link Joker_** in the Damage Zone because of the Critical. The Match is going to last a lot longer than this though, I know that much at least.

I have to end it this turn or the Ultimate Break is activated. It'll be harder from then on and I know I won't end it this turn.

I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack. With the added boost of 7000 he's now at 23000 power. **_Link Joker_** guarded with two units ending my turn.

I bit my lip feeling blood drip down. "Now, now don't hurt yourself" **Link Joker** teased.

"I'll show you how pointless it is to struggle. This unit always brings me victory" oh great. **Link Joker** break rode **_Star-Vader, 'Omega' Glendios_** which spelled hardships for anyone who faces it.

I felt a bump to my right side before I stroked **_Darkquartz's_** snout. He's worried and I can feel it.

 **Link Joker** activated the Break Ride Skill locking **_Gancelot_** and **_Cheer Up Trumpeter_**. He called a unit to the front, left **Rearguard** after that. He activated **_Gelndios'_** Skill powering up the **Rearguard** unit in the process.

He locked **_Phallon_** after that. None of this was a surprise though since **Link Joker** excels at locking up units.

The Limit Break was then activated when he discarded a card from his hand. Because **_Glendios_** was on the field he strengthens the duration of the lock. Strengthens it to the end of the fight.

"You are very predictable you know that?" I asked him smiling slightly. "Huh?" **Link Joker** asked and I could tell he was confused.

" ** _Link Joker's_** specialty is locking units so they can't be used. It's not a surprise that you've done any of that" I told him. Doesn't mean I know a way to get rid of the locks though.

The only way I can stop the Ultimate Break is leaving an open circle in the **Rearguard**. I'm going to win this but I don't know if it's with the **Rearguard** filled or not.

The dark power cracked and sizzled around my three units. "Are you ready to see what **_'Omega' Glendios_** is capable of then?" **_Glendios_** attacked right after. I didn't guard but the burning I felt made my breathing ragged.

"Any damage done to your **Vanguard** will be dealt on to you" **Link Joker** said. It made me chuckle and I couldn't stop it.

"What're you laughing at?!" He asked making me smile slightly when I looked at him. "Did you already forget that I can feel attacks dealt to units anyway? It's normal for me to take attacks like that every time I play" I told him.

"Then how much longer do you think you can hold on?" **Link Joker** asked annoyed. "A pretty long time actually" I told him feeling a text.

Chronos: Hey Aichi, are you busy right now?

I frowned at the text before I tapped back. 'Yeah I am sorry **_Chronos_** ' I sent it before I felt slashes on my body. I even heard the ripping of my clothes.

I'm glad the winds weren't enough to completely ruin my clothes though. I do have a shirt and an undershirt under my jacket.

I drew a card when the pain lessened before I asked the **Vanguard** to attack. He was nullified by a unit so the attack didn't go through. I still have one less card in the Damage Zone than he does however.

The pain in my chest thrummed hard against my ribs making me wince. "You are a fool Aichi Sendou.

You knew to challenge me you would put your life in danger. You will be punished thoroughly for your mistakes!" **Link Joker** said wildly. A unit was called before **_Glendios_** was told to lock **_Marron_**.

He called another unit but I don't know what they look like. Because we're not on **_Cray_** I can't distinguish them from other units through color.

 ** _Ruin Magician's_** ability was activated. **Link Joker** can add one card to his hand from the Drop Zone for every unit named ' ** _Reverse_** ' in the **Rearguard**. He then activated **_Glendios'_** Limit Break which didn't surprise me.

The **_Omega Lock_** was activated and I don't see a reason to add another **Rearguard**. Not just because it would, inevitably, be locked but because you can't really use one.

 **Link Joker** called a unit and used that unit's Skill to flip two cards in the Damage Zone face-up. "Thinking you can outlast me is a pipe's dream. Not with these abilities anyway" **Link Joker** said.

He had one of his units attack but I asked one of my own to guard against it. **_Glendios_** attacked but I asked one of my units to nullify it.

I was breathing raggedly because of the pain from Reverse and this fight. I bit my lip again and gripped the table. I didn't let any sounds out but the pain I was in showed on my face and in my movements.

"Honestly Aichi, I didn't think you could act so cruelly" I looked at him at that. "I didn't think you'd act so thoughtlessly to the people of your planet" he elaborated.

I was confused by this because I've been doing everything so far _for_ them. I guarded against the attack from one of his units with two of my own. "The world is happier so why would you rob them of that feeling?" he asked.

"Why don't you want them to live in peace?!" **Link Joker** asked. "I really can't understand you **Link Joker**.

You make no sense at all" I told him tilting my head to the left. "I'm talking about the Reverse Fighters. When crossing over they obtained an unmatched level of power.

It was my gift" he started laughing for a few seconds before continuing. "As a Cardfighter is there anything better than being the best among your peers?

It is true if you manage to beat me they'll be freed of **_Link Joker_**. But they chose to join the Reverse just like you chose not to" **Link Joker** explained. "Tell that to the lack of emotions I see when I look at them" I said asking **_Zenith_** to attack.

It was guarded before **Link Joker** asked about those close to me. "Have you thought about what it would mean for Kourin?" he asked making me frown.

"Yes, I have thought about that. Have since I met her and the other two. They all mean a lot to those close to me.

I won't risk her losing us for long after this **Link Joker** " I told him easily. **Link Joker** called a unit to the front, right **Rearguard**.

He used the ability of **_Cold Death Dragon_** , the Counterblast. This ability allowed **Link Joker** to put the top card of my deck onto the battlefield. It also forced the unit to be locked the second it enters the battlefield.

I figured that to be a skill or ability of some kind but I hadn't taken a guess as to who had it. He activated the Limit Break before mentioning something I intend to do.

"You need to win to get rid of me. If you do win and I disappear Kourin's life and memories are tied to me" I only looked at him because it was polite. His power grew before I was burned as I was covered in it.

I know I saw past memories but I couldn't really tie any of them because I couldn't see them. "Do you know how long you created memories with her?

A year? Actually, I think it was two" I glared at him at that. New ones popped up but I still couldn't see them.

He told me to think of things of the past. Told me that the good times with me are all she remembers.

"They're the foundation of who she is. Now you understand why she wanted to fight you" **Link Joker** said as if I already didn't know. "She fought to defend her precious memories.

You're trying to steal that from her" **Link Joker** said. I started chuckling at that because he isn't wrong but he isn't right either.

"What's so funny?" he asked before I spoke. "Because you're not wrong but you're not right either" I told him covering my mouth to stifle my laughs. "All memories are precious but people still forget them anyway.

I'm sure if she was in her right mind at the time she wouldn't want people to live in a reversed world" I told him. I was still trying to stop my laughs when we returned to the roof.

"Do you really not care if Kourin loses her precious memories?!" **Link Joker** asked in anger. "Of course I do but I'll find her again and make new ones. The whole point of starting life over is to _start life over_.

It's stupid to live in a past that's no longer there" I told him. My laughing was finally under control when I said that.

" ** _Omega Lock_**!" **Link Joker** called in fury but was still calm in some evil way. My last unit was locked before he continued. "You deserve to be punished for the damage you inflict upon others" **Link Joker** said.

That's kind of ironic coming from the entity who is hurting the world. "This is the final chapter Aichi Sendou!" **Link Joker** called before I got a text.

Chronos: Okay, just be sure to text me when you're done

'I will, I promise' I sent him as winds raged around me and my units. When explosions occurred around **_Zenith_** burns occurred on my shoulders, hips, and knees. The burns to my knees knocked me to a kneeling position on the ground.

I stood a bit wobbly from the explosions. My ears were even ringing from the sound.

I shook my head quickly before the ringing was gone. "This is goodbye Aichi Sendou. No one will remember you.

It's goodbye to the world as you know it!" **Link Joker** called happily, insanely. I looked up at the crackling and saw the ring was at the level it needed to be.

A unit appeared from the gate descending on the world. **_Link Joker_** units appeared not long after, one after the other. They were either in their own forms or as four-pointed stars which was terrible but not irreversible.

 **~Link Joker~**

I heard zapping before I looked over. Units were zapping my friends and non-Reversed Fighters.

"Tell the others to help those losing their strength" I told **_Darkquartz_** urgently. 'What about you?' he asked worriedly making me smile. "I'll be fine just help them" I told him.

He flew up and away with **_Darkpride_**. "The gates are only partially opened and my allies are already coming through.

The dominance of **_Link Joker_** will soon be witnessed by every Cardfighter in the world" **Link Joker** said. He laughed maniacally after he said that which was very creepy. "I gave very Cardfighter what they wanted.

A gift of strength that exceeded their own" **Link Joker** told me making me scoff. "Yeah right, Miwa wanted his friend back and got Reversed instead" I told him.

"You're not the perfect person you thought you were Aichi. When are you gonna realize that?" **Link Joker** asked making me sigh. "No one's perfect, when did I even say I was?" I asked tilting my head to the left.

Despite saying that I saw a world in my head. One where everyone was Reversed, before I was brought out of it that is.

I was thankful to Koutei for breaking that world I saw. "Not yet! We won't let you win!" Koutei told something. I think it was the **_Link Joker_** units that are running/flying rampant.

I heard many of my friends agree to that without even hearing Koutei. I smiled at their determination even as Reverse made my heart thrum in pain.

"They're such a pathetic bunch" **Link Joker** said making me glare at him. "Even if you think that to be true **Link Joker** " I said getting his attention. "They were the ones that you said voluntarily 'joined' the Reverse.

Despite that they're fighting against it. This isn't a pointless struggle.

So long as _one_ person remains it won't end" I told him easily. "Oh, facing defeat with your head held high?" **Link Joker** praised. He had **_Glendios_** attack before I asked two **_Eponas_** to guard.

"You know nothing **Link Joker** " I said when I guarded. "All anyone wants is freedom, the Reverse doesn't give them that" I told him.

He really did not like me saying that but I don't care. "Just because it made them stronger doesn't mean they're happy with what they're doing" I said. I looked at Kai when I said that.

"The 'gifts' you gave them are lies which they found out after. Real strength comes from within and that's why my friends won't back down!" I informed.

"They'll learn through hard work, not take the easy way out. They'll surpass what you thought them capable of. As long as I have the support of my friends, the hope for a better life for them, I will continue" I told him.

 **Link Joker** was now even more furious with me than before. **_Cold Death Dragon_** was told to attack.

"This is for Kourin!" I said asking a unit to guard the attack. "The whole point of starting over is to start over. Rebuild your life from scratch.

Create new memories. If she forgets us then I'll find her and create new memories" I told him.

"We make our own path in life and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to win so you won't hurt anyone anymore" I told him easily. "I'm not afraid to start things over from the ground up.

I'll defeat you before that happens though" I told him. He was angered by that.

"You're a frustrating one I'll give you that. Those images were supposed to have the opposite effect. Your spirit should be crushed!" **Link Joker** said irritated.

"A lone **Vanguard** can do nothing. By removing the **Rearguards** you're no longer in the game!" **Link Joker** said spitefully.

"The world's end is just around the corner" **Link Joker** informed terribly. "Not while I stand will you rule this **_Earth_**. It falls on me to liberate this world" I told him riding **_Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred_**.

I looked at **_Alfred_** for a bit before I said something that made **Link Joker** angry. "I think you've overstayed your welcome" I told him angrily.

I activated the Limit Break by flipping over three cards in the Damage Zone. I also put the cards in the Soul into the Drop Zone. "Is that really the best you can do?

Replacing all the **Rearguards**? They won't be going anywhere with the locks still on them" **Link Joker** said cockily.

"I'd rethink that if I were you" I told him smiling. "Remove the locks of their power!" I said before a bright, white light appeared. The locks vibrated before they flew into the sky and into each other.

When they appeared on the field again they returned to the deck right after. "How?!

They're leaving the battlefield!" **Link Joker** asked in surprise and anger. "When **_Alfred's_** Limit Break is activated the locks are broken and are returned to the deck" I informed. **Link Joker** couldn't believe it before I told him I wasn't done.

Five allies charged in to join the fight filling the **Rearguard** again. "Your locks no longer restrain them **Link Joker**!" I told him.

" ** _Alfred_** was a special gift from Takuto. With his help we will liberate the world from your domination" I informed him. "Locking my units is bad enough but I won't forgive you for what you did to my friends" I told him angrily.

"You made the mistake of messing with the people I care about **Link Joker** " I finished. The **Rearguards** supported **_Alfred_** in an attack before I asked him to attack.

"This is for everyone who means everything to me!" I told him. "You're banished forever **Link Joker** " smiling slightly at his defiance. You can give it but you can't take it, typical.

The attack hit and that meant that the game was over. I heard a sound like the shattering of glass and looked up.

The gate had some cracks in it. I looked around to see the units dispersing with the same sound. A vacuum of air sucked whatever it could into the deactivated gate.

I held onto the table as the vacuum tried to pull me in to. 'Sendou!' I heard before I was covered in a dark aura again.

I looked up to see **Link Joker** appear at the end of the power that has a hold of me. "You ruined my plans!" **Link Joker** yelled before I gripped the table even tighter. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" he informed me.

I felt a kinder, more determined presence before opening my eyes again. I saw Takuto's astral form before the dark power was pulled off of me.

"The whole world is in your debt" Takuto said and I nodded. "Thank you" I told him worried for him. Takuto announced to the ones who fought that the war is over.

That the worlds are safe once again and told them to live life in true happiness. He also gave a message specifically for Suiko, Rekka, and Kourin.

He told them of his feelings, asked them not to forget about him, said that it was his time. He mentioned last that they must know how sorry he is. "You're wrong! You haven't heard the last of me!" I knew that to be true.

I fell to one knee when the gate closed and the torrential winds were gone. All that's left is to beat Kai and save him.

"Rest for a bit, then save kai" I said when I sat down. The column descended before I heard clacking. "I know Kai, just one second and I'll get up" I told him.

" ** _Link Joker_** should've lost at my hands, that was your mistake" Kai said making me sigh and stand. "Yeah I know" I told him seeing a dark oval in the middle of his body.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:10 P.M. on September 11, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I may or may not be able to finish the next chapter of this so if I can't, see you September 26, 2017**


	23. Kai's Savior

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I will be changing the cover photo to match Legion Mate when I update this next. I do hope the cover photos have matched the stories I have been writing. Though that may not mean much for most people it means a lot to me that they do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Kai's Savior

Aichi's POV

"Thanks for that promise Ren but you really didn't have to" I said when I heard Ren get up. "No problem Bluebell!" Ren answered childishly. I sweat dropped at the nickname forcing myself not to comment or scold.

Kai told me to imagine it after Ren jumped off the highest roof. He told me to remember something or whatever.

I remembered him giving me **_Blaster Blade_**. "When I met you again you wanted to play with friends, you didn't want to let them down. My search for power pushed us apart when you became the best in the world.

I traveled the world looking for a transformation. I wanted to be the strongest player alive.

The darkness found me after that and I acquired the gifts of the Reverse. Your determination allowed you to keep going. Even though your life was at risk you found the will to beat **Link Joker**.

It should've been me against him. We took different roads but they finally intercepted.

We'll fight to determine who's on the right path. The gifts of Reverse will soon fade from me. That means I'll also lose this deck" Kai explained holding up the mentioned.

"You've robbed me of the biggest Cardfight of my life. Now I won't know what I'm capable of" Kai explained.

"Ok, you got a few things wrong in that but I'll let them go. You promised to fight me if I won so I won. But that's not the reason I risked my life Kai" I told him easily, sadly.

"Then enlighten me" he said making me frown. "I did it to save the person I care about the most.

So I can get my eyesight back and experience things with that person. Things I've missed since I was taken to **_PSYGuard_** " I explained sadly. He's likely not gonna get it if I say it cryptically but I'll wait till I save him to elaborate.

"I knew when I saw you that it didn't take full control of you Kai. Every Reversed Fighter had been a black void.

No feelings, everyone except for you" I told him. "Oh, and what did I feel?" Kai asked when he walked to the other side. I fisted my hands at my sides before I walked to the spot I was supposed to be in.

"Mainly frustration and anger. Regret and remorse some other times.

Most of the time all of the above" I told him when I got into position. "Oh, so you do see people's emotions. I knew my actions wouldn't be forgiven but I did what I had to to be the best" he told me.

"Why can't you understand? I submitted to the power of **_Link Joker_** of my own free will.

Knowing it was wrong was not enough to stop me. With each victory I could feel myself gathering strength" the oval in Kai's chest throbbed. It throbbed to the beat of a heart.

"My one goal in life is to improve, it didn't matter who got hurt in the process. Even if it was a friend…" Kai said before I spoke.

"So you do have friends?" I asked leaning forward slightly in inquiry. "Now I get why **Link Joker** got so angry with you" he said and I saw his frustration. "I suppose I was under part of his control but I joined it of my own free will" he told me.

"Power does make people go mad" I sighed shaking my head. "I suppose that's true as well.

The **_Earth_** may be saved Aichi but my actions won't be forgotten. A darkness lives within me and if I was given a redo I'd pick the same road. Whether it meant this all over again…" Kai looked at his deck making me frown.

"…I'd do it in a heartbeat" I frowned even deeper at that. I'm still gonna tell him even if what he said implies the opposite.

"I'm burdened by the things I've done and I'll hold myself accountable for it one day. The road to true greatness is solitary. I alone shall stand at that pinnacle.

To get there I have to stop anyone who stands in my way. No matter who they are" Kai told me.

"This is why I cannot allow you to stand at my side. To reach the top I must step over you. I will only be satisfied when that happens" Kai told me.

"I know a different quote about power Kai and it is not about solitary. 'Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle' by Napoleon Hill.

I will show you that when I win this match" I told him easily. "Even if you do I will disappear when this match is over" he informed me. "Oh, well I hope I can change your mind during and/or after the match then.

I would hate to lose you even if we don't have matches" I told him airily. Kai came to his spot on the roof before the table appeared from dark power.

I only saw the outline of the table when the dark power disappeared. We set our decks down on the table before setting down our **Starting Vanguard**. We stood the **Vanguard** after.

Kai stood **_Red Pulse Dracokid_** and I stood **_Cheer Up Trumpeter_**. Kai rode **_Dragon Monk, Gojo_** moving **_Dracokid_** behind him.

I rode **_Marron_** moving **_Trumpeter_** to the back, middle as well. I called **_May Rain Liberator, Bruno_** to the front, left **Rearguard** asking him to attack. I asked **_Marron_** to attack as well getting Kai to two damage.

I ended my turn glad that when Ren left I healed the damage done to me in the last match. **_Dragon Knight, Nehalem_** was ridden before two units were called to the front **Rearguards**.

 ** _Burning Horn_** and **_Dragonic Burnout_** were the names of the units he called. **_Burnout's_** Soulblast was activated making **_Bruno_** leave the field. Kai had **_Burning Horn_** attack and I didn't guard.

 ** _Dragonic Burnout_** attacked next before **_Nehalem_** did. I never guarded the attacks so I was now at three damage.

I gripped the table wincing as I bit my lip again. It was sore already from all the biting it endured. "I had admired you for years Kai.

I used to think that no matter what happened you would always be stronger than me. You still are but not right now" looking at the ground before I continued.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Thanks to one simple gesture I wanted to play Vanguard again. I was able to get my life back and more because of you.

Despite not being able to see in color I felt like I could. I got stronger from watching _you_ not from some power I already had.

I got stronger with your support, even if you didn't voice it often" chuckling softly at the last part. I drew a card knowing exactly who it was and set him down. I rode my Avatar, **_Blaster Blade Liberator_**.

I activated his Counterblast taking **_Burning Horn_** from the field. "You call him an Avatar but to me you are one in the same" Kai told me.

I asked **_Blaster Blade_** to attack **_Nehalem_** but Kai had **_Blue Ray Dracokid_** guard against him. I checked for a Drive Trigger getting a Heal Trigger. I gave the power to **_Phallon_** taking one card from the Damage Zone.

I asked **_Zorron_** to support **_Phallon_** in an attack which wasn't guarded. This gave Kai a third card in his Damage Zone.

"What I mean is that the same transformation you sought, I achieved with your help. With someone's help, not by myself. Even if I couldn't see anything in color from the start I'd hate to think of all the things I would've missed out on if it wasn't for you.

That's why I won't quit!" I told him determinedly. "Gaining power through sacrifice is the path I chose" he said looking down at the ground.

"I'm not the man you admired anymore" he said making me sigh. "When I saw you and Ren I saw the truth, I wouldn't be able to defeat you. You were too good of a Cardfighter.

Soon the Reverse came to me. The sheer force I knew I needed so badly.

That was the one way I could become your equal" he said before I covered my mouth. I was trying not to laugh at that. It isn't right to laugh at something like that.

"Is becoming your equal so laughable?!" Kai asked in anger. "No, no, not at all.

It's the fact you think you're still not I man I care so much for" I told him. "You'll never stop being the man I admire and care for Kai. No matter what you do" I told him.

"This will be the end regardless Aichi, our last Cardfight" he told me sternly. I froze at that as if he didn't already tell me that.

"See the unit my soul is tied to" Kai said making me frown. Kai rode **_Dragonic Overlord_** and I couldn't remember which form was part of **_Link Joker_**. **_Burnout_** was ordered to attack **_Phallon_** but I asked **_Elixir Liberator_** to guard.

Kai told **_Overlord_** to attack before checking the Twin Drive. "Critical, second" I mumbled without thinking before Kai got a Critical.

It was on the Second Check to making me sigh. **_Nehalem_** was given the 5000 power and the Critical went to **_Dragonic Overlord_**. I gripped the table wincing when I bit my tongue.

I checked for a Damage Trigger getting a Heal Trigger on the Second Check. Rarely ever do I hear or see someone get a Trigger on the first but not second.

I felt my wounds heal before I gave the power to **_Blaster Blade_**. I also removed a card from the Damage Zone as I should. **_Nehalem_** attacked but I guarded with **_Elixir_** again.

Kai ended his turn before a piece of the gate broke off. I hope it didn't hurt anyone.

"You can return from the darkness Kai, it's not too late for you" I told him. I remembered the times I played him. How much fun I had just being with him.

"The old you lives so stop lying to yourself Kai!" I yelled at him. I saw he was shocked, both inside and out.

"You want this match as a way to say goodbye but that's not what I agreed to. I want you to come back to us, to me" I said desperately before I drew a card. I knew it was **_Gancelot_** so I just set him down riding him.

I rode **_Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith_**. "With the help of these Paladins I will prove you wrong Kai" I told him easily.

I called **_Marron_** to the front, right before asking him to take out **_Burnout_**. Kai guarded the attack with **_Seal Dragon, Artpique_**. I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack and it wasn't guarded this time.

I asked **_Zorron_** to support **_Phallon_** in an attack but it was guarded by **_Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala_**. I ended my turn then and felt **_Darkquartz_** nudge my side.

I stroked his snout when he whimpered pushing into my hand. I chuckled softly at his actions before I felt a familiar power. He whimpered because of the Reverse.

"The moment has come for you to see my last ride" Kai told me. Kai Cross-Break Rode **_Dragonic Overlord, the 'Re-Birth'_** not surprising me but scaring **_Darkquartz_**.

"This is our final chapter. There's only one thing left for me to do" Kai said. I will beat you Kai so that dragon won't be enough.

You're always going to be stronger than me somehow Kai. Whether it be in Vanguard or outside of it you will always be stronger than me.

 **~Link Joker~**

"I can't turn from the path I have chosen" Kai told me. "Then I'll be going with you" I told him easily. "What?" he asked.

I could hear and see his shock when he said that. "My fate is to save you, I'd rather be with you than away from you Kai" I answered nonchalantly.

Due to the Break Ride 10000 power went to **_Overlord_**. He filled the last spot in his **Rearguard** by calling a unit to the back, right. **_Overlord's_** Limit Break was activated locking all his **Rearguard** units.

 ** _'_** ** _Re-Birth'_** gained 10000 power making his power 33000. I didn't guard the attack before Kai checked the Twin Drive.

He ended up getting a Draw Trigger on the Second Check not, completely, surprising me. The power went to **_Overlord_** before he drew a card. **_Phallon_** was moved to the Drop Zone because of that attack.

"This should seem familiar, you've faced it before" Kai said. I could hear something in his voice but I don't know what.

 ** _Overlord_** returned to the standing position ready to attack again. I didn't guard when he went to attack again. "Critical, second" I mumbled before Kai got a Critical on the Second Check.

All the effects went to Overlord. I checked for a Damage Trigger after I let go of the table.

I ended up getting a Draw Trigger on the Second Check. I gave the power to **_Gancelot_** before I drew a card. Kai said he pushed me to my limit but I only sighed in response.

"Oh is that so? Why do I know I win this game then?" I asked leaning forward slightly with a smile.

Kai discarded two cards from his hand before **_Overlord_** stood once again. "Not on my watch Kai. I'll make you see that you didn't have to choose this path" I was determined to get Kai back.

Kai said one attack will be more than enough but I disagree with that. I asked **_Halo Liberator, Mark_** to nullify **_Overlord's_** attack.

The locks placed on Kai's units were removed. "'If you lose something during the course of a Cardfight, then a Cardfight is the only way to get it back'" I quoted. "That was…" Kai said before I interrupted.

"You were the one who told me that Kai. Everything bad you've been doing so far has been through Vanguard.

So long as that's the case you can always make amends right here" I told him determinedly. "With the depths I sunk to there's no redemption at the end" I frowned at that. "'Redemption just means you just make a change in your life and you try to do right, versus what you were doing, which was wrong' by Ice T.

I believe that to be the case with redemption Kai. I don't know what will come after this but I'm not letting you go" I told him.

"You're not lost Kai" drawing a card before taking one from my hand and calling it. I had called **_Star Rain Trumpeter_** to the front, left **Rearguard**. I activated **_Star Rain's_** Skill moving **_Blaster Blade Liberator_** from the Soul to the deck.

I superior called **_Epona_** to the back, right **Rearguard** behind **_Marron_**. "I'll always be there Kai, no matter the situation" I informed asking **_Marron_** to attack.

"If you're saying you can only do harm you're lying to yourself" asking a unit to support **_Gancelot_** in an attack. "I could always count on you to show me the way Kai and now I'll do the same for you" activating the Limit Break. This switched **_Marron_** with the top card of my deck.

I checked the Twin Drive getting a Draw Trigger on the Second Check. I gave the power to **_Bruno_** before drawing a card.

"I've cared for you since I was young. You're my friend, my rival, and someone I care a lot about" I told him asking **_Bruno_** to attack. Kai didn't guard so he got his fifth damage this game.

The match isn't gonna end for a while though. "No matter where life takes us, I will never give up on you Kai!" asking **_May Rain_** to attack.

Kai had a unit Intercept the attack making sure he didn't take any damage from her. I ended my turn before I tried to get through to Kai again. "Imagine it Kai! We've been with you through all of it" I said holding a hand over my heart.

"I'm only one of the people who feels this way. When are you going to get that?!" I asked seeing he was seeing something.

"You're in there somewhere Kai. You're the same person you always were" I told him. I saw the dark power leave when he asked if I was serious.

"After all I've done…?" I could see he was reminiscing the past so I didn't say anything more. "Thank you Aichi, I needed that" Kai said before the dark power left him completely.

"Thank goodness, you broke free" I smiled before Kai spoke again. "Are you able to see in color now? You were supposed to save me and the world to see, right?" he asked making me force down a blush.

"Not… exactly" I said looking away from him. "Let's continue the match, the best we've got okay?!" I smiled happily as I looked back at him.

I looked up at the gate as it crumbled when he agreed to going all out. I could feel Reverse leaving but not all of it. We must finish this match while Kai still has his deck.

"Let's see if you have the strength to beat me!" Kai exclaimed before I smiled. "Time will tell, all good things in time Kai" I smiled happily before we started.

Kai called final turn making me grit my teeth. **_Kimnara's_** Counterblast was activated before **_Zorron_** was forced to retire. He filled all his **Rearguard** circles with three units before he activated a Soulblast.

 ** _Star Rain Trumpeter_** was placed in the Drop Zone and a Limit Break was activated. All his **Rearguards** were locked again annoying me.

That's not how someone should play a game, least of all Kai. I asked **_Mark_** to nullify **_'Re-Birth's_** attack before Kai checked the Twin Drive. "Critical, first and second" I mumbled before it happened.

Both times he gave all effects to **_Overlord_**. He's the only one who can receive them since the others are locked.

 ** _Overlord_** stood once again before I asked **_Mark_** to nullify it once again. Kai ended his turn before I smiled when he praised me. "Incredible, nice save" Kai praised before he continued.

"You might've gotten through that one but I doubt you have a better offense than me" Kai challenged. "Oh?

I bet I have a better offense than your defense" I smiled childishly leaning forward slightly. I drew before riding **_Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred_**. I moved **_Cheer Up_** to **_Alfred's_** Soul giving him extra power.

I activated his Limit Break moving the cards in the Soul to the Drop Zone. I also flipped over three cards in the Damage Zone.

My **Rearguards** were moved to the deck before a whole new five joined the battle. **_Bruno_** , **_Epona_** , **_Arum_** , and **_Gancelot_** were the new units. I stood my Avatar as well after I announced to Kai who was called.

With **_Bruno's_** Skill **_Blaster Blade_** is at 19000 power. With **_Cheer Up Alfred_** is at 31000 power.

I activated **_Alfred's_** Ultimate Break giving him 10000 extra power and another Critical. " ** _Alfred's_** **_Spark of the Sacred_**!" I said telling Kai the name of the move. Kai nullified it with one of his units before I checked the Twin drive.

I ended up getting a Heal Trigger on the Second Check. I gave the power to **_Gancelot_** and took one card from the Damage Zone.

I felt the wounds from the damage I took heal on my body when I did that. I asked **_Gancelot_** to attack but he was guarded against. I asked **_Blaster Blade_** to attack last and I know he gets through.

Kai didn't guard so the game ended there. "Looks like you won, congratulations" Kai said but I shook my head.

" _We_ won" I told him before he asked about my eyesight again. "I'll get it back when we're together… as more than friends" I told him looking away. "Oh?

Is that all?" he asked when the units dispersed. I felt lips on mine before color inked my vision*.

Scene Change: Tatsunagi Corporation Entrance

There was a lot of dust so I covered my eyes with my sleeve as I walked through it. "You made it!" Kourin and Misaki said in relief making me smile. Kai came to my side when I saw everyone on guard.

I wrapped my arms gently around his right seeing a small, hesitant smile curve on his face. I dragged him forward with an encouraging smile laughing lightly at his surprise.

I saw Ren smiling and give me a thumbs up making me roll my eyes. Kamui was the first to run up to us though. Shingo and Naoki were next but Ren had appeared behind me before any of them arrived.

I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. I had to unwrap my arms from Kai's arm so I wouldn't pull him forward with Ren's weight on my back.

"What color hair do I have?!" Ren asked happily, childishly making me chuckle at him. "Red" I told him before Kai interlocked our fingers. I watched sadly though as Kourin untied the black ribbon from her blonde hair.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol_**

I was outside of **_Card Capitol_** when I saw Kai. "Hey!" I smiled waving at him excitedly.

"Hey" he smiled back before kissing my forehead. I blushed before looking away. He started chuckling lightly before he spoke.

"What did you want to see me about? I hope it isn't just Cardfighting" Kai asked but I shook my head.

"No, it isn't. Just wanted to say something I didn't get the chance to on the roof" I told him. "Oh?

And that is?" he asked and I could hear the curiosity in his voice. "It's your turn to save me" I told him somewhat cryptically.

I walked into **_Card Capitol_** ignoring his question. They were mainly what I meant and when he would have to. I don't want to tell him unless I can't control it anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:12 P.M. on September 12, 2017.**

 ***I know this is terrible, you don't have to say it.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on October 10, 2017.**


	24. First and Second Mate

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: First and Second Mate

Kai's POV

It was dark when I opened my eyes so I must be dreaming. There was a neon green and light blue light in front of me, calling me.

I walked towards it without fearing it since it feels important. That was a familiar shape but it was shaded in every way. "Who are you?" I asked slightly wary but not showing it.

The figure showed more color than before before turning around. "You're…" the name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say it.

When I opened my eyes I covered them because everything was bright. It was a dream. How did I end up in my bed?

The last thing I remember is Aichi calling, telling me to meet him. I thought it was for a date but I can't remember anything after seeing his downcast expression.

Scene Change: Street

As I walked through the street I saw a lot of people playing Vanguard. Card players had surged to hundreds of millions across the world in the previous few years. The most popular game however, is Vanguard.

Today children and adults alike enjoy Vanguard. I feel like something is wrong, even if it does look completely peaceful.

I walked into **_Card Capitol_** thinking Aichi was going to be here. Proving that everything after the call was nothing but a dream. "Welcome Kai" Shin greeted followed by the feline manager.

"Is Aichi here?" I was worried that it wasn't a dream. "Aichi?

I don't think I've heard that name before? Who is he?" I was shocked. "Who is he?

Aichi Sendou is one of your most active customers" I tried getting him to stop playing around. "I don't know any Aichi Sendou Kai" he insisted.

"There is a customer here by the name of Sendou, but it isn't Aichi" Shin said. Must be his sister. She must know where he is.

"Right over there" he pointed to my right and I followed his arm. It was indeed Aichi's sister, I do remember her but only in passing.

"Emi Sendou?" I asked when I reached her and her friend. I never actually talked to her before now, except when she asked questions. "Yes?

Ah! Toshiki Kai!" she seemed excited to see me. "You're a really strong Cardfighter right?" that's an odd question.

She normally asks if I'm still with Aichi or if I'm coming over for dinner or something like that. "Do you know where your brother, Aichi Sendou, is?" I asked. "Sorry but, I'm an only child.

Who's Aichi Sendou?" I was shocked by this. What is happening?

She was the most helpful younger sibling I've ever met. How could she forget about her own brother? "What's wrong?" Emi asked in confusion making me shake my head.

"Is Aichi Sendou a relative? You have the same last name?" Mai asked her friend.

"He's no one I know" she shook her head to emphasize that she doesn't know him. This is worrisome. "Um..." I rubbed my temple in worry before sighing.

"It's nothing, sorry to bother both of you" I turned to leave before Shin stopped me. He mentioned a new Trial Deck that he wanted to show me arriving.

I'm more interested in finding anyone who remembers Aichi. Or how I can find a way to get their memories back. I could ask Misaki, Naoki, Miwa, or Kamui.

I tried to think of the reason for this and only kept seeing Aichi's downcast expression. 'It's your turn to save me' I shook that out of my head.

Maybe this is what he meant? Is that why he called? To explain it to me?

"Misaki's the one with the photographic memory, right?" I asked. If she is should I go to her first and then the others?

"Yeah, she doesn't forget a thing" he was still looking for the Trial Deck. "She has something to do at school today so she'll be a little late" Shin informed as I walked out the door. I had to stifle a laugh as I left.

I saw that the cat was hiding the Trial Deck. It was funny to me but I can't lose my stoic façade.

As I walked to the school I wondered more on the reason why people have forgotten him. I looked up and saw Suiko and Rekka but not Kourin. They were supposed to forget about this life so why are they still singing?

Scene Change: Miyaji Academy

I reached the Academy's High School Division quite quickly compared to normal. I guess I'm more worried about Aichi than I thought.

He's my boyfriend so it shouldn't surprise me. "Can I talk to one of the students that goes here?" I asked the guard. I don't remember seeing a guard here before.

"You want to talk to one of the students?" he repeated. Is he deaf?

I just asked that. "Yes, I don't know her class but it's Misaki…" I was interrupted by a shocking voice. "Kai?" I was shocked to hear the woman I was looking for.

"Nevermind, sorry for the inconvenience" I told him. I hurriedly walked over to her.

"Does the name 'Aichi Sendou' mean anything at all to you?" I asked. She repeated the name before saying that it doesn't. I sighed giving up on asking anymore people.

"You went through all that trouble coming here to ask me that?" she asked. She sounded disappointed, I don't know why though.

If it was Miwa who came for only one reason, not directly involved with her, I'd understand that. "Yes" I answered anyway. "I hope you find him" she said before I stopped her.

"Were you at a Cardfight Club Meeting or something? Shin said you were going to be late. He didn't say why though" I asked.

I was barely surprised to hear that they didn't have one. "My assigned cleaning duties took too long that's all" she told me.

It's not that he's been erased in memories. It's like he doesn't even exist. "Thank you for your time" I looked at the ground trying to think of something else.

I looked through my AQUOS K Android flip trying to find the room number. I was allowed on grounds so I could find the room where Aichi's Club used to be.

I reached the Physics Prep Room opening the door after a few seconds. The place is as empty as it should be. I remembered Aichi telling me he formed a Club at school.

He was so happy and I pretended not to care. I fell for Aichi long before that day so seeing him so enthusiastic about something made me happy to.

"Where are you Aichi?" I clenched my fist on the table in worry. If I should save you, from what is it that I have to save you? You never gave any hint to what it was.

I was in the same place from my dream before. The figure turned and I was finally able to say the figure's name.

" ** _Blaster Blade_** " I said out loud but it was more like a soft whisper. I was in the classroom again when I said it so I was glad it was a whisper. I looked around again feeling something was off.

There was something shiny and colorful floating down. I held out my hand for it before I felt something heavy in my left breast pocket.

I felt it when the object revealed itself in my hand to be a deck. I spread it out in my hands finding **_Blaster Blade_** out of the **Royal Paladin** deck. It's Aichi's deck.

Are you trying to tell me that Aichi's in trouble? Or are you trying to tell me something else?

Time Skip: Almost Sunset

I kept trying to unlock the dark blue phone* when I walked out of the school. I don't know if it's supposed to be numbers or letters, or both. It's a three letter/digit code.

It shouldn't be this hard. "Oi!" I stopped walking when I heard that.

I turned to my left to see Naoki crouching down on the ground. He looks like he's a part of a gang or something. "Naoki Ishida, right?" I asked.

He sounded annoyed when he asked how I knew him. "You don't remember me then?" I asked even more annoyed than before.

"Nope" he stood when he answered before I introduced myself. "My name's Toshiki Kai, call me Kai. What did you want?" I asked as politely as I could to a man who gets annoyed easily.

"You're wearing a uniform from a different school. It made me curious, then I saw you enter the Physics Prep Room coming out with something" he answered.

I took out Aichi's deck asking if this was it. "Yeah! That made me curious" he sounded interested for the first time since I left the school. I remember Aichi telling me that Naoki got into Vanguard because of him.

He hurried over to me. I had gotten used to people being in my personal space so I didn't mind.

"So? What is it?" he asked pointing to it. "It's a deck for Cardfight Vanguard.

Does it bring back memories?" I was curious about something. I was curious if Vanguard was a way to get them to remember. "No… and yet" I was waiting to see what he would say.

"My heart started beating when I saw it but I don't know why" he told me. I smirked thinking I might as well try this theory out.

I've got nothing to lose in trying it. He already can't remember him. "Why don't we see if playing Vanguard brings up some memories?" I suggested.

"You mean… with you?" he sounded confused but I only nodded. "Alright" I smiled glad to test out my theory.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol_**

"I'm back" I greeted hearing Misaki return it. "I know you…" I kept down a laugh at Misaki's reaction to being called 'boss lady' by Naoki. "We'll be using a fight table" I informed walking past her.

"Suit yourself" I told him to put his bag down wherever. "How do I start?" he asked rushing over.

Likely to get as far away from Misaki as possible. "Give the rules here a quick once over" tossing a blue and red spiral paper book to him. Aichi and I created a rule book easy enough for kids to read two months ago.

We were teaching new Cardfighters how to play when School and Clubs were over. "Shin wanted you to see this deck" Misaki said showing it to me.

I gave it a once over when I saw it was a **Narukami** deck. "Could we use it?" I never took my eyes off it when Misaki said it was fine with her. "Use this deck for the match" I told him placing it down.

"Do you remember the rules?" I was hoping it would come naturally. "Yeah, it's as if I read them before" I smiled at this.

"Then you can go first" it was cool with him. Seems I've been correct so far. "Put one **_Grade 0_** card face down in the Vanguard circle" I explained doing as I said.

"Draw five cards from the deck" did as I explained. "If you have a hand you don't like you have one chance to replace the cards in your hand you don't want" my hand was fine.

"You should have a hand of at least one of every **Grade**. 1, 2, and 3" I informed. "Is your hand alright or do you need to replace one or more cards?" I asked.

"I'm good" was his simple answer. "Then picture it" I told him.

He repeated the key word and I nodded. "Right now our ethereal bodies are on a planet called **_Cray_**. Like **_Earth_** in many ways" we appeared on **_Cray_** after I said that.

It was more like prehistoric **_Earth_** however. "Woah! This is **_Cray_**?" Naoki asked and I nodded.

"We only have two powers on this plane of existence. The first is to summon allies to aid in your fight. Or 'call'" I explained before we were back in the **Card Shop**.

"The second ability is to possess the units with your astral body. Or a 'ride'" I explained.

"The unit we possess is called the Vanguard. The one who leads the way" I explained. He repeated the name before I continued saying that we flip the card face-up at the same time.

"Stand up, the, Vanguard" flipping the card over. **_Brawler Sky Dracokid_** was the one Naoki flipped.

 ** _Seeker of Heroic Spirit, Mark_** was the one I chose. "With this we stand as the Vanguards on **_Cray's_** soil. You are to start" I informed him.

He drew before I explained how to ride. "If there's a unit that's one **Grade** higher you can ride it" I explained.

He rode **_Wandering Brawler, Taelin_**. "The one who goes first can't attack right away so your turn ends there" I informed him. "I see" was the simple acknowledgement he made.

I rode **_Seeker of the Right Path, Gangalen_**. "From my hand I can summon units.

So long as they're the same **Grade** as my Vanguard, or a lower **Grade** than my Vanguard" I explained. "They fight alongside my Vanguard as allies. That's a 'call'" I informed.

I called **_Rune Eagle_** behind **_Gangalen_** before explaining that I can attack first because I was second to go. "I rest the unit from the front that is going to attack" I put **_Gangalen_** in the rest position.

"The unit behind the attacking unit can give their power to the attacking unit. **_Rune Eagle_** boosts **_Gangalen_** " I informed putting **_Rune Eagle_** in rest as well. " ** _Gangalen_** will attack **_Taelin_**.

During the attack phase you can turn one card on top of the deck over. It's called a 'drive check'" he nodded so I turned the card over.

"No trigger. This card goes into my hand" I did as I explained putting it in my hand. "I gave you one damage" getting his attention.

"You do a damage check by flipping the top card of the deck" his card didn't have a trigger. "No trigger means you put it in the Damage Zone as a damage point" he nodded doing as I said.

"The side that gets to six damage first loses the game. My turn ends so it is now your turn" I told him. He stood and drew before I asked if he has a **_Grade 2_**.

He rode **_Brawler Wild Fist Dragon_**. Seems he's fired up.

He called a unit before having **_Wild Fist_** attack **_Gangalen_**. He checked for a drive trigger getting a Critical. "That would be a Critical trigger.

There are four different types of triggers. A Critical trigger increases damage done to an opponent by one.

It also gives 5000 power to a unit of your choice" I explained. He gave all effects to **_Wild Fist_**. "I gave you two damage then right" he sounded cocky and excited about that.

"Now I check for a damage trigger" doing as I said. I got a Heal trigger on the second check so it's the damage of a normal attack.

"I give 5000 power to **_Gangalen_** and retrieve one card from the Damage Zone. You move the card you take away to the Drop Zone" I explained. "Then my **_Wild Fist_** attacks **_Gangalen_** " Naoki instructed.

"You don't always get damage from attacks. You can call cards from your hand to guard against attacks" I told him.

I asked **_Seeker of Warning, Malice_** to guard. "When you guard it's calculated by the number on the side" pointing to the said number. Naoki was done attacking and I received no damage.

"Vanguard is such a mysterious game. It always gets my blood pumping" I told him when I drew **_Blaster Blade_**.

"Whenever I feel disillusioned or tired of something it creates a fire deep in my heart" I got a response this time. "I think I understand. Since earlier I've been wondering why this game gets me so excited" Naoki commented.

"This card… it always speaks to me. Tells me what I'm really feeling, like its' player does" he grew serious when I said that.

"The feelings connected to this card will never end. Even amid darkness and oblivion this card is my light. A light that clears away darkness… I ride my Avatar.

The true friend in my soul, my mate! **_Blaster Blade_**!" I rode the unit seeing the shock on his face. I smiled as I saw Naoki crying seconds later.

He was remembering Aichi. "Aichi… Sendou" Naoki said making me sigh in relief. "So you remember?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Kai, I remember" he sounded happy. He slammed his fist on the Cardfight table in frustration.

"How could I forget about Aichi even for a moment. The same person who ignited the flames of Vanguard in my heart when I was bored by everything" he continued crying as he spoke. "You remember him now though, you're his mate without a doubt" I told him.

"Aichi's mate?" I nodded. "What happened to Aichi Kai?" I shook my head sadly before I answered.

"I have no idea. Just that the last thing I remember before waking up this morning was his face crestfallen. Anytime I try to think of any hint he might've given me before that I remember him saying that it's my turn to save him.

I know no one has any memories of Aichi either" was my only explanation. He slammed his fists on the table again in frustration.

"I'm going to find him" Naoki was determined and I was to. "We'll search together" I smiled. We touched our wrists together before Misaki said our fight isn't finished.

"I don't feel like fighting right now" Misaki walked closer at that saying **_Blaster Blade's_** name. "If you're curious about it how about you play me" I suggested.

Because my theory has been proven correct why wouldn't it work on Misaki? "I have to mind the store" was her poor excuse. "No one's here this late" Naoki told her.

"Unless you're scared to fight me?" I asked challenging her. She stuttered out that it was just a normal Cardfight.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:26 P.M. on October 10, 2017.**

 ***It's Aichi's phone but I can't remember what kind I had it be. I lost all information I had on three fanfics, including the brand of phone Aichi has.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I will not be updating for a while because I have a lot of homework and I want to have some extra time to work on two fanfics. The first half of the chapters is my way of honoring my uncle who died a few years a go. The second half is my way of honoring my cousin who died about two years before my uncle.**


	25. The Winner and Suspicions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'll be editing the chapters before this until this chapter starting on January 28, 2018.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Winner and Suspicions

Kai's POV

"Stand up! The **Vanguard**!" I called flipping my card over. I am sure, Misaki Tokura, will become my new mate. "Is there something on my face?" Misaki sounded angry just now. "Kai?

"Do you know boss la… I mean, this girl well?" Naoki asked scared of the woman. "Yes, she is Misaki Tokura, Niece of Shin Nitta, manager of Card Capital. She is a student of Miyagi's high school division.

She is also a member of **_Q4_** " I explained before he asked what **_Q4_** was. " ** _Q4_** , or **_Quadrifolio_** , is a Vanguard team made up of Aichi Sendou, Kamui Katsuragi, Misaki Tokura, and myself" I answered smiling slightly.

I liked those days even if I never seemed to. "The four of us, regulars at Card Capital, formed a team.

We fought together and became Japan's number 1 team" I finished. "She was on a famous team with you?" Naoki asked making me nod. "So, she wasn't just boss lady" I smiled slightly at the continued nickname.

Misaki asked what she was just called making Naoki hide slightly behind me. "Oh nothing, just a misunderstanding Mrs. Tokura" he amended quickly. "Misaki is fine" the girl said simply. "I don't know if I can suddenly start calling you that" he should've just started to.

"If you're team won the Nationals shouldn't everybody know about it?" Naoki asked. "No, Aichi founded it, was leader of it. Misaki, do you know of **_Q4_**?" I asked to be sure. "No, I haven't heard of it" she answered making me sigh.

"Even though you were on the team you don't know about it? Then she probably doesn't know about Aichi" he was shocked when he wondered that. "This is the reality of our surrounding world, Naoki.

No matter how many people there are in the world not many, if any, know Aichi. That's how the world currently stands" I told the man.

"Why? Why doesn't anyone remember Aichi?" Naoki was frustrated, and I can understand that.

"I also want to know that answer" I told the man looking at the cards. "How long are you going to stand there talking?" Misaki asked annoyed. "Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting" I apologized head bowed slightly.

"Picture it, Misaki" I told the girl who seemed a bit shocked before I saw the field. We were in a grassy field with a flowery forest to my left and a lake to my right. Rocky cliffs and waterfalls were past the lake. "We're nothing more than ethereal bodies here on **Cray**.

It is possible for us, however, to become stronger than anyone here" I explained before she spoke. "There's no need to teach me the rules of Vanguard" she informed. "Of course" I nodded before the field dispersed. "Have you ever used that **Clan** before?" Misaki asked making me look at the cards.

"Yes," her posture relaxed before I continued. "You may not remember but I have used it before now" I finished. "What do you mean by that?" she asked sounding offended.

She rode **_Witch of Cats, Cumin_** moving back her previous **Vanguard**. She Soulcharged before I drew a card.

"I ride! **_Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren_**!" I called before calling units to the front **Rearguards**. I had one of the units attack and it wasn't guarded, the next attack however was.

Misaki rode **_Grappa_** before calling a **Grade 2** unit to the front left. The attack she ordered made us tie with two cards in each of our **Damage Zones**. I rode **_Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod_** moving the one on the right back and calling a unit in its place.

" ** _Valrod_** attacks!" I called getting her to three cards in the **Damage Zone**. She stood and drawed riding **_Omniscience Regalia, Minerva_**. She called a unit to the front right before ordering that unit to attack **_Bladgal_**. I guarded that attack before she had **_Amenohoakari_** boost **_Minerva's_** attack.

She ordered **_Minerva_** to attack before Soulcharging. I didn't guard so she checked for a Drive Trigger. She obtained a **_Critical Trigger_** on the second check. She gave the power to **_Jupiter_** and the **_Critical_** to **_Minerva_**.

I got a **_Draw Trigger_** from that attack. I gave the power to **_Valrod_** and drew a card. **_Jupiter_** attacked so I asked **_Maris_** to guard.

I heard Naoki notice the cards under **_Minerva_**. "All Vanguard Clans have their own distinguishing characteristics.

Each one has a feature no other Clan has. **Genesis's** ability is what you're seeing right now, the ability to Soulcharge and build up cards in the **Vanguard's** soul.

They use those cards to activate various skills" I explained looking at **_Minerva_**. "So when Misaki, who uses **Genesis** , accumulates cards in her soul she's planning to use a big move?" the man asked making me shrug. "That's Kai for you, always does his homework" Misaki said making me frown.

I just watch people's fights to learn what a Clan can do. "And you mastered the **Genesis** deck" I returned. "Do you remember the Clan you used before **Genesis**?" I asked at her confused look. " **Oracle Think Tank** " I heard the cat *meow* before I saw Misaki smile at her.

"I haven't been using it in fights lately but I still keep it in my room" I smiled slightly at the information. "What about it? Don't tell me you want me to change Clans in the middle of our fight?" why does she assume that? "No, there's something I want to ask one of the sleeping memories in your mind" I answered simply.

"What are you talking about?" I dismissed the question by drawing a card. I rode **_Seeker, Sacred Wingal_** before calling a **Grade 3** unit to the front left. "Does it look familiar?" I asked when I heard her whisper the unit's name.

"No, it doesn't" she answered simply. "I get the feeling I've heard its name somewhere though" she explained.

"Picture it! picture the first time you played Vanguard!" I told the girl. She was done remembering so I asked if she remembered.

"Remembered what?!" she seems a bit touchy now. "Do you remember the person you fought in your first Cardfight? Or is the person fuzzy?" I asked.

"It's strange, my memories are always so clear but when it comes to my first opponent they're… fuzzy" she was confused. "I see" I smiled confusing Naoki. "Why are you smiling Kai?" the red-head asked. "I'm catching on more and more" I answered still smiling.

"What do you mean?" they both asked simultaneously. "Misaki's memories are correct, like I thought. But even inside that perfect memory of hers something was erased. So, there's one thing for me to do!" I smirked.

"I swear I'll get back the erased memories of her mate no matter what!" I declared. I asked **_Vortigern_** to attack **_Jupiter_** but it was Intercepted. I asked **_Wingal_** to attack next and he wasn't guarded.

I asked **_Bladgal_** to attack but **_Kukurihime_** guarded against him. I was now at three cards in the **Damage Zone** and Misaki has four.

"Kai's in the lead by one point!" Naoki was excited but that doesn't mean I'm sure to win. "Do you really call that a lead?" Misaki asked the red-head.

Naoki called what she asked bravado which Misaki declined being so. She drew a card before she called two unit to the front and back right **Rearguard** positions. She told **_Jupiter_** to attack **_Bladgal_** but I asked a **Grade 1** to guard.

" ** _Amenohoakari_** boosts **_Minerva_** and **_Minerva_** attacks!" Misaki ordered. I didn't guard and Misaki got a **_Critical_** on the second check. She gave all effects to **_Minerva_** giving me five cards in the **Damage Zone**. "Come to think of it, why did you give the power to **_Minerva_** as well?" Naoki asked.

"A crucial moment coming up" Misaki answered before activating **_Minerva's_** Limit Break. Naoki was shocked repeating the name loudly. "This skill activates when I have four or more damage" Misaki explained calling a Soulblast. She also called for a Counterblast flipping one card in the **Damage Zone** face-down.

She drew three cards from her deck making **_Minerva_** stand again, and with +5000 power. She activated **_Grappa's_** skill meaning she can Soulcharge two cards. **_Minerva_** attacked again before I asked one of the units to guard and the unit in the front right I used for an Especial Intercept.

Misaki got a **_Critical Trigger_** on the second check giving all effects to **_Angelica_**. **_Cider_** boosted **_Angelica's_** attack but I guarded with two **Grade 0** units.

Naoki was shocked by the fact there are still a lot of cards in the **Soul** despite using them not too long ago. "That's because I can Soulcharge three cards to replace the ones I used.

It's all thanks to **_Grappa_** and **_Amenohoakari's_** skills. I can activate **_Minerva's_** Limit Break next turn" Misaki explained worrying Naoki. Have some faith.

I stood and drawed calling a unit to the back **Rearguard**. Naoki was freaking out making me smile when he realized that Vanguard is more than it seems. "Looks like you're having fun" Misaki said making me smile when Naoki agreed. "Vanguard is really fun! How could I have forgotten about something that is so exciting?" he was frustrated again.

"Vanguard is fun?" I asked making them look at me. "There was a time I wanted to stop playing that kind of Vanguard" I explained. I'd win or lose sometimes, the outcomes stacked up. I made progress with my partner and mate.

Somewhere I forgot how much fun Vanguard could be, I ended up hurting a lot of people because of it. I made up my mind when I realized something. I realized that as long as I kept living I would keep hurting people. I made up my mind to give up Vanguard and if I couldn't I would leave my comrades.

I would live forever in solitude" is that what Aichi is doing? Does he think he'll end up hurting us somehow, so he left? "There was someone who faced me and accepted me as a mate regardless of what I did" I explained looking to my right out the window.

"I know who you're talking about!" Naoki exclaimed making me smile. "You should be able to remember him Misaki.

He's in my heart, my eternal mate and partner" I told her remembering Aichi's smile. "Legion!" I said confusing the two.

"Seek the Mate!" I called moving four cards from the **Drop Zone** to the top of my deck. "I call **_Blaster Blade_** from my deck!" I said catching the card between my fingers. "Is that Legion?" they both wondered making me smile.

I placed **_Blaster Blade_** right next to **_Wingal_** completing the cards' background. "This is Legion!" I exclaimed smiling before I told Misaki to picture it. "This image won't betray you, the image you have in your heart" I said standing next to her as a spectar*. "It isn't something that just formed from your conscience mind or from knowledge.

It is something reflected in memories that are engraved in the depths of your heart. It is indeed, a true image!" I explained determined that she remember him. She repeated the term before I saw recognition. She put a hand to her forehead making me smile.

"What's happening to her?" Naoki asked before I told him. Told him that her memory is clearing up. "Aichi… Sendou" Misaki said making me smile.

"This is my attack Misaki!" I called to get her attention. "I activate **_Wingal's_** skill when Legion is played.

I can choose one card from my deck and call it" I explained calling a unit to the front right. I asked **_Vortigen_** to attack **_Jupiter_** before explaining to Misaki that Legion is a twin battle.

"A mate that stands side by side as they fight together! When strengths are combined a mighty power is formed" I exclaimed. I asked **_Rune Eagle_** to boost Legion giving them the final power of 32000. Misaki didn't guard which was a bad idea.

"Misaki?" I asked when the battle ended. "I remember Aichi" she said before continuing. "I'm shocked, how could I forget Aichi?" she asked looking at me. "I'm with you, I know how you feel" Naoki told her.

"Is what you said true? Are we the only ones who remember Aichi?" she asked but I only shrugged. "I don't really know, there are many people who are close to Aichi. Any one of them could still remember him besides me" I answered honestly.

She thought it was unbelievable but that isn't completely true. Takuto could do the same thing because he had **PSY Qualia** , Aichi has **PSY Qualia**. "Until just a little while ago only the two of us remembered Aichi" Naoki reminded.

She looked up at me before I smiled. "Now there are three" I said looking down at the cat.

It was messing with **_Blaster Blade_** making me smile. I wonder… does the cat remember Aichi?

"It's not like it will just be us three forever" I smiled. "You're right" she said smiling slightly. She looked relieved.

"I'm going to find Aichi, that is a promise!" I declared determined to make it so. "Me too!" Naoki agreed. "I will to!" Misaki declared as well. "I'm making a vow, one for all!" Naoki said putting his fist in front of him.

*Meow* I nodded at Misaki at the same time she nodded at me. I put my fist to Naoki's and Misaki did the same. The cat meowed again before I felt something familiar touch my cheek. Those were Aichi's lips.

 **~Legion Mate~**

I was on a bench in the park with Misaki. I haven't been here in a while. "There are a few things I want to know" I heard the girl say.

"What?" I asked curious as to what she wants to know. "How do we, find Aichi?

Do you have any ideas?" was all she asked. I only tilted my head in question.

I want to know why she asked that all of a sudden. "Why did he leave? How did he disappear?

For what reason did he leave us? Where is he now? We don't have any clues to help us answer those questions" I looked at my hands remembering I wanted to ask Aichi something. I wanted to ask him something when we met up, but I was in my room the moment after I saw him on the sidewalk.

"Where do we even begin?" she asked making me look up again. "Do we even stand a chance of finding Aichi?" that angered me. "I do understand your anxiety Misaki but don't think too much about it. We made a vow to find him and I promised Aichi I would save him" I told the girl.

"But…" I interrupted her before she could continue. "You shouldn't think too much about what lies ahead Misaki. It's the same thing with Vanguard, right?" I asked.

"You never know what you'll get in a Trigger Check till you flip the card over" I told her looking at the edge of the water. Aichi always sat on those steps.

"…That's a weird analogy" Misaki told me. It may be but it works for Aichi, me, and Aichi's book friend.

"You've changed a lot Kai" Aichi changed me, for the better. "Misaki," I stood when I spoke getting her attention. "Will you give me a little time?" I asked needing it.

"Of course, I'll leave it to you" she answered making me smile slightly. "I'm sorry" I apologized hearing an intake of breath. I turned to her making her shake her head. "I'm sorry, it's strange to hear you apologize to someone" my face heated up slightly.

That must be déjà vu. Aichi told me that once, when I kept apologizing for the trouble I caused him after **Link Joker**. "Where's Ishida?" I asked feeling familiar, ghost-like hands encase my left one. "At school, I think" that's not too reassuring.

I nodded anyway before looking to the sky. Dark clouds were coming fast, that wasn't good either. Something terrible was approaching.

Time Skip: Clouds Breaking

When the elevator opened I saw Ren turn in his chair. "Hello! This is unusual for you Kai" I frowned at that.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" my old friend asked. I have a feeling he remembers Aichi but I don't know why I feel like he does.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:53 P.M. on January 14, 2018.**

 ***I know this isn't a word and that is the point of it cause I am going to keep using it to explain something. I am going to have it mean a person who is transparent, or to describe the look of their bodies on Cray. This is mainly because Specter is a synonym for ghost, threat, etc. and they are not dead, can be a threat because they can touch and talk to other people but that's it. Hope that makes sense.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I will edit the chapters for A Blinded Fighter 1-2 on January 28, 2018**


End file.
